The Vampire Diaries Season 3
by Smolderhotter
Summary: This season starts where season 2 left off. There are new mysteries, romances, villains...This was actually written before season 3 even aired so if there are any similarities, they are purely coincidental. Expect the unexpected! I hope you'll enjoy this.
1. Episode 1 The Arrival

_This episode begins where the season 2 left off. It is my first fanfic that I posted here, so it would mean a lot if you left a review._

_Characters are all from the show except for Sabrielle, Ariadne, Darius and few of the guest stars. This fanfic was written before season 3 even began airing but I won't be uploading all 22 chapters just yet. It is written as if you're watching an episode (with the flashbacks and all). There are new mysteries, new characters... The mythology is changed as well. You might be excited to read that Damon got his snark back so there is also comedy here but also some new love stories and other triangles. So if you like my story, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW._

_Thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1- The Arrival <strong>

"Damon, we have to find Stefan!"-Elena said sounding upset.

"Of course we do, I'll go get Bonnie, maybe she can find out where he is."- Damon said.

"So you two won't talk about your little kiss?"-Katherine asked.

"What kiss?"-Damon asked still kinda confused about the whole thing.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw it."-Katherine said.

"It was nothing. She kissed me because she thought I'd die."-Damon said.

"Do we have to talk about that now, Katherine? Stefan is in danger."-Elena said.

"You cheated. But it's okay. At least, I've been honest with both of them, you know? Maybe you should confess your feelings."-Katherine said and smiled arrogantly.

"I love Stefan. That's all that matters right now. Damon is alright. Now we need to find Stefan."-Elena said.

"Poor Damon. Always the second choice."-Katherine said.

"Katherine, will you shut up already and let us go save Stefan?"-Damon said.

"I already know where he is. But I won't tell you. Bye bye."-Katherine said and went to the door.

Damon ran to her and grabbed her neck. "You will tell me, or I'll kill you."-He said.

"Do we really need to do this again? I can kill you in a heartbeat."-Katherine said.

"Tell me, bitch!"-He said.

"Oh, someone's using harsh words. I like it."-Katherine said with her lips so close to Damon's, she was basically breathing into his mouth.

In that moment, Damon remembered everything he liked about Katherine back in the day. She wasn't the same as Katherine he's looking at right now. She was more like Elena.

_"Only Elena is even better."_-He thought.

He was so close to kissing Katherine right there. But then he turned around and looked at Elena whose worried facial expression made him turn his back to Katherine. But Katherine was fast. She grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground and sat on top of him with her hand on his chest right where his heart was.

"You see Damon...I can now pull your heart out of your chest. I'll do it now, you're getting on my nerves. I saved your life and you want to kill me, how grateful of you."-Katherine said.

"Katherine STOP!"-Elena screamed.

"Oh, shut up. You don't even care about him. You just see him as a puppet. Just like me. You're playing with his feelings and acting like you're all good. But I know you're not."-Katherine said.

"Leave him alone!"-Elena said.

"Or you'll do what? Kill me with tears? You can't do anything, you just cry and that's it."-Katherine said.

Damon was feeling very weak. After what happened, he couldn't fight with Katherine. He wasn't strong enough. He was just waiting to see if Katherine hated him so much that she'd kill him. He felt it was better for her to kill him than someone else. This life began with her, it should end with her. Only if she never existed...

Then he stopped thinking. He was very tired and weak.

Katherine got up and started laughing.

"How bad do you think I am? I once loved you, I'm not that big of a bitch to kill you now just because you annoy me."-Katherine said.

Damon looked shocked. _"She loved me? Ugh, this woman. One moment she's telling me she didn't love me, the other that she did..."-_He thought.

"Why do you look so suprised? You fell in love with me once, remember? There must've been something good about me."-She said.

" All of that is gone now."-He said.

"You're still alive, aren't you?"-She said with a flirtatious look on her face.

"Can we just stop this chat and go find Stefan?"-Elena sounded pissed off.

"I'll go to him. You have Damon."-Katherine said and a second later, she was gone.

Damon was confused by everything around him. Elena, Katherine, Stefan...

He could've started to talk about what happened with Elena and was that really a pity kiss, but he didn't want to do that to Stefan. Not after he sacrificed himself to save him.

_"What happened to me? Why do I care so much all of the sudden?"_-Damon thought.

Elena was already at the door.

"C'mon Damon, let's go!"-She said and they both left.

* * *

><p>"Drink, drink, drink!"-Klaus was cheering while Stefan was sucking the blood out of some guy he had attacked on the street.<p>

When Stefan stopped, his face looked really tortured. He didn't like what he was doing. But he had to. He had to do it. For his brother. For his brother that is now somewhere with _his_ girlfriend. And also, he couldn't resist it. Now he was feeling even more and more hungry.

"What a joy...what a joy..."-Klaus said looking pretty satisfied.

Stefan screamed out of relief when he sucked every single drop of blood out of the poor guy.

"I should stop."-Stefan said.

"No no no no no, we're just getting started. Come with me."-Klaus said and they both went somewhere.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon went to Bonnie. Her house was open so Elena entered. Damon wasn't invited in so he stayed outside.<p>

When Elena entered Bonnie's room, she saw her and Jeremy kissing.

"Oh, God, no."-Elena said and covered her eyes.

Bonnie and Jeremy separated. They looked pretty confused.

"What are you doing here?"-Bonnie asked.

"Klaus took Stefan. Stefan traded himself for the cure for Damon. Now who knows what is Klaus making him do."-Elena said.

"That sounded dirty."-Jeremy said goofily.

"Jeremy, this is not the time for your jokes. Stefan is in danger."-Elena said.

"Okay, I'll try some spells to find out where he is."-Bonnie said and went to take her spell book. She started looking.

* * *

><p>Damon spent days, weeks, trying to figure out where Stefan was. Bonnie was looking through some spells and after two months of searching, she finally called them saying that she found something.<p>

"Found it."-She said and started mumbling some words that no one understood.

"I can't see it clearly. They are in some old city. Looks like Rome, but I'm not sure."-Bonnie said.

"LOOK HARDER DAMMIT!"- Damon yelled from the yard.

"How...?"-Jeremy asked.

"They have superhearing. I thought you knew that."-Elena said.

"I found another spell. But this one is risky."-Bonnie said.

"What is it?"-Elena asked.

"I can try and summon Stefan."-Bonnie said.

"Why didn't you do that the first time?"-Elena asked.

"I just found it."-Bonnie said and rolled her eyes.

Then she mumbled some words again and started screaming like crazy and blood was coming out of her nose.

Elena and Jeremy looked really scared.

"Bonnie!"-Jeremy yelled.

Then Bonnie stopped.

"I couldn't do it. Something is protecting him. I can't reach out to him."-Bonnie said.

Elena started crying.

"I can try and summon Klaus…but if Stefan is protected, then Klaus probably is too."-Bonnie said but she decided to try.

_"Don't play with this spell, Bonnie…It can go very wrong…."-_Someone whispered.

"Who was that?"-Elena asked still crying a bit.

"Emily! I need to do this!"-Bonnie said and then she read some words and started screaming again and blood was coming out of her nose again.

"You got your answer."-Jeremy whispered to Elena.

When Bonnie finished, she said: "I didn't summon Klaus. I summoned someone else. I don't know how. But it was dead. And now it's alive."

"Good job, Bonnie! Good job!"-Damon yelled sarcastically from the yard.

"So where is that person, or whatever?"-Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. It could be anywhere."-Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>The coffin started breaking. The dagger went out of the chest of the body that was lying in there. The dead body, that was all grey and lying in the coffin, suddenly got color. The door of the coffin opened. Then the box, where the coffin was, opened too. In that coffin was a woman. She opened her eyes and slowly got up. She looked confused.<p>

"Where am I?"-she asked. She didn't get an answer so she slowly left the coffin. She had a silver Charleston dress on and silver heels. She had a long brown hair with bangs and her eyes were sky blue. She started walking towards something.

"Where am I going? What's going on?"-She asked herself. Her every step was elegant and sophisticated. Suddenly, some images started popping into her head. Pictures of cities, inventions, and clothes…everything she missed out the years she's been dead. She also saw Klaus and what he did to her and what he's been doing all these years.

"That little bastard. He's somewhere sucking the hell out of a girl…."-She said and paused, while she was still walking…but then she continued: "I was dead all these years but why do I feel like I haven't missed anything?" She looked at her dress. "Oh my God, I'm still in this dress." She said and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was weak. She had to lie down.<p>

"I don't know what I did…."-She sounded worried.

"Are you finished? We need to find Stefan!"-Damon yelled.

"Can you invite him in, Bonnie? I don't like when he's yelling like this."-Elena said.

"I can't get up. I'm too weak. I need to rest. He can wait a bit more. We need to see who I summoned. It has to be somewhere around the house."-Bonnie said.

"I'll go look."-Elena said.

* * *

><p>Damon was outside feeling very anxious. Then he saw someone coming down the street and heading in his direction. It was a girl. She was getting closer and closer. She wasn't fast. She was walking normally. Damon was just standing there looking confused. Then she came close enough for him to see who she was. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He checked her out from head to toe when she came and stood in front of the door. She looked somehow familiar.<p>

_"No way…This can't be…"-_He thought.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Are you kidding me? Damon?"-She said and started laughing.

_"God, no."-_He thought.

"Long time no see."-She said.

"Where have you been?"-He asked.

"Dead."-She said and laughed.

"For how long?"-He asked.

"I guess not long enough, since you're still here."-She said and rolled her eyes.

"And I guess you haven't learned anything while you were dead because you're the same bitch as always."-He said.

"Stop talking nonsense, Damon. It was your habit."-She said.

"Oh God, no. You're the one that Bonnie summoned."-He realized.

"What?"-She asked.

"One witch summoned you. She tried to find Klaus and summon him but something went wrong."-He said.

"Too bad for you."-She said with a bitchy look, and raised an eyebrow.

You could barely see it from her bangs.

"Bonnie, your dead body is here!"-Damon yelled.

"Real mature, Damon."-The girl said.

"As always, Sabrielle. As always."-He said and smiled.

Jeremy helped Bonnie get up. She was still feeling very weak but she got to the door.

"Well, hello."-Sabrielle said.

"I summoned you?"-Bonnie asked.

"I guess you did, since I don't have a dagger stuck in my heart anymore."-Sabrielle said.

"I guess you need blood now, Elle."-Damon said.

"I'll find it somewhere else. I won't hurt your little friends."-She said.

Then Elena came.

"Who is this?"-She asked.

Sabrielle came closer.

"I'm Sabrielle. Klaus's sister. If you've heard of him. Nice to meet you."-Sabrielle said.

"Klaus's sister?"-Elena repeated.

"Um, yeah? And Elijah's, if you're still having some doubts."-Sabrielle said sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes, and Sabrielle caught that so she laughed.

"Oh, Sabrielle. Always so cocky."-Damon said.

"Interesting choice of words, Damon."-Sabrielle said.

"Oh shut up, you're getting on my nerves."-Damon said.

"And what are you going to do about it? Huh?"-Sabrielle teased.

Damon showed her his fangs.

Sabrielle started laughing like crazy. Her fangs came out while she was laughing.

Then Damon appeared in front of her and grabbed her, which brought up some memories.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was rushing through the crowd in a hurry in 1918, when she bumped into Damon who was doing the same. He grabbed her impulsively to move her out of his way but she was quicker and she threw him on the ground and ran away.<p>

* * *

><p>He looked into her eyes for a moment what she took advantage of and she threw him on the ground. But he was fast, and in the next second he was in front of her again.<p>

"You're weak. You didn't drink any blood. I can kill you easily."-He said.

"I'm also an Original, so you can't kill me. I thought you were smarter than that. And you're telling me that I'm weak? Ha-ha. You're the one that got bit by a dog. I mean, werewolf."-She said.

"How do you know that?"-He asked.

"I know everything. When that dagger came out of me, I found out everything that was happening while I was dead about all the people I met and was involved with in any way. Even about their friends…"-She said. He was still holding her.

"I'm still stronger than you."-He said.

"How can you be stronger than Original vampire even though I haven't drunk any blood? Don't be silly."-She said with her sexy accent that was something between British accent and Eastern European accent. It must've been like that because she lived in many places.

Then Damon's face turned into his angry vampire face. His fangs came out again.

"See, I actually find that hot."-She said and came closer to him and licked her fang in front of him seductively.

"God, will you two stop already? I need to find Stefan."-Elena said.

Sabrielle slowly turned her head in her direction.

"Oh hi, doppelgänger that got away."-Sabrielle said and smiled.

"I see why Damon loves you so much. You look like Katherine, and you love Stefan. Real aphrodisiacs for Damon."-Sabrielle said then she looked at Damon, "no, you don't have a type at all." On what he just looked away.

Sabrielle was so beautiful. She was even more beautiful than Katherine and Elena. But she was getting on his nerves so much he couldn't stand it.

"I also saw Stefan and Klaus in those visions I got when that dagger came out of me."-Sabrielle said.

"Really? Where?"-Elena asked.

"They are in some small town in Italy. I used to go there as a kid. People are vampire friendly there now."-Sabrielle said.

"You have to help us save Stefan."-Elena said.

"Sure, why not."-Sabrielle said.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a good day, wasn't it?"-Klaus said to Stefan. Stefan looked like a psycho. He couldn't even answer Klaus's question.<p>

"Maybe we should get something to drink."- Klaus said and called the waiter.

Waiter came. But Stefan immediately jumped him and bit him.

"I thought actual drink, but this is good too."-Klaus said and laughed.

Then some blonde bimbo came to Klaus.

"Would you like to have some fun?"-She asked.

"Sure, why not."-He said and then he grabbed her and they went to his room. Everything about that hotel was strange. The people that were working there knew about vampires but they were still there. It's like they didn't even care. Or they were under a spell.

Klaus started kissing that girl and his lips were slowly moving to her neck. Then he bit her and started sucking her blood but after a while he stopped. She took her clothes off and they had sex.

* * *

><p>"Matt, can we talk?"-Caroline asked him when she entered "Mystic Grill".<p>

"I'm not in the mood for talking, sorry."-He said.

"But this can't be happening. We can work things out."-She said.

"We can't. Sorry Caroline."-He said.

"Hey Caroline, where have you been? I haven't seen you around."-Elena said when she entered the bar along with Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon and Sabrielle.

"I've been with Tyler, he wasn't feeling very well."-Caroline said.

"See? You don't need me. You have Tyler."-Matt said.

"But I love you."-Caroline said.

"You're a vampire. End of story."-Matt said.

"I'm so sorry about what I'm going to do now, but I'm hungry, and this guy is annoying."-Sabrielle said, ran to Matt and bit him.

"NO!"-Caroline said and tried to pull Sabrielle away from Matt.

Sabrielle pushed her.

"Sorry, I'm too hungry to think right now. I won't kill him, don't worry."-Sabrielle said.

"Just stop!"-Caroline said.

Matt was lying on the ground unconscious. Caroline sat next to him and checked his pulse. He was still alive. But Sabrielle wasn't feeling very well.

"I need more. Get me more blood."-Sabrielle said.

"That's enough for you, Elle."-Damon said.

"Stop calling me Elle. And I want blood!"-Sabrielle said.

No one moved.

"Okay."-Sabrielle said and attacked Matt again.

Caroline tried to fight her but she couldn't.

"Sorry. He's dead now."-Sabrielle said.

"NO! You murderer! You're going to pay!"-Caroline said.

"Oh shut up, like you haven't killed anyone before. I needed blood very badly and he was the only human available here. Would you prefer it if I attacked Elena or Jeremy or even Bonnie even though she's a witch?"-Sabrielle said.

"She does have a point, though."-Damon commented.

"Shut up, Damon. You could've got her some blood from some other person, not Matt."-Caroline said and she started crying.

"Oh God, he was a douche anyway."-Damon said.

"Damon, why are you talking like this? You're not this person."-Elena said.

"What are you talking about? He tried to kill every single person in your family."-Bonnie added.

"He changed."-Elena said.

"Girl, are you serious? You forgave him everything? The guy slept with your mom and your brother would've been dead now if it wasn't for that ring or whatever!"-Sabrielle said.

"It's so creepy that you know everything."-Bonnie said.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?"-Sabrielle said and smiled.

"Bonnie, do something! She killed Matt!"-Caroline said, still upset.

"I can't, we need her."-Bonnie said.

Elena was crying over Matt's body.

"Why is she so upset? She dumped him."-Sabrielle whispered to Damon.

"I have no idea. She's always upset when someone dies."-Damon whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so now you two are alone in the house, and also you are attracted to each other? <em>Shit is about to go down<em>. Is that the right expression?"-Sabrielle said.

"Alaric is living here now too."-Elena said.

"Oh, threesome. Nice."-Sabrielle said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up."-Elena said.

"How old are you again?"-Sabrielle said.

"Seventeen."-Elena answered.

"Really, Damon? She's a kid. What's wrong with you, man? I haven't even slept with a guy at that age, and that's saying something because girls were getting married at the age of 12 in my time."-Sabrielle said. That kinda made Elena blush, because she certainly wasn't a virgin.

Damon ignored her.

"And who is Alaric? I haven't seen anything about him in that vision."-Sabrielle asked.

"He's a friend."-Elena said.

Then her phone rang. She went to the other room and when she came back she said: "I've got to go see Bonnie and Alaric. They have a plan. And Damon, keep an eye on Sabrielle."

"I will, don't worry."-Damon said and Elena left.

"I'm here, if you haven't noticed."-Sabrielle added.

"Unfortunately."-Damon said. Sabrielle rolled her eyes.

"So Damon, I don't have anything to wear. I guess we need to go shopping."-Sabrielle said.

"You have that dress."-He said.

"I can't always be in it. I need to change. Let's go."-Sabrielle said.

"I have some of Rose's and Katherine's stuff here. You can go shopping some other day."-He said.

"Okay. Now I need to take a shower so go away."-She said.

He was still standing there.

"You're still here, Damon. I told you to leave."-She repeated.

He just mumbled something and left.

* * *

><p><em>"Who the hell does she think she is?"<em>-He thought when he left the room.

Then someone knocked on the door of the house. He went to open the door. It was Andie Star.

"Hey. I wanted to see you, I've missed you."-She said.

"Now is not a good time, Andie, I'm not in the mood."-He said.

"Can I help you with something?"-She asked.

He was getting sick of her.

"Actually you can."-He said and bit her.

When he was finished she ran as far as she could. He didn't chase her.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, that is unbelievable! You summoned an Original!"-Alaric cheered.<p>

"There has to be a reason why I summoned her…I need to figure it out. And I don't think this requires your cheering."-Bonnie said. Alaric quietly turned away.

"I don't trust her."-Elena said.

"Me neither, but we need her. She can help us."-Bonnie said.

"Where is Matt's body?"-Elena asked.

"Caroline took care of it…The funeral is tomorrow."-Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>Damon came back to Sabrielle's room.<p>

"Damon, you didn't give me any clothes."-She said.

He ran out of the room, and then came back with some black robe.

"Okay, this will do. Turn around."-She said to him.

He turned around.

She threw her towel at him and then put the robe on.

"So how long have you been in that coffin?"-He asked.

"For over 50 years."-She said.

"That would mean that you have some needs. Maybe we can change that…"-He said.

"I pretty much satisfied all my needs by sucking that Matt guy dry. But thanks for offering."-She said.

"Oh c'mon Sabrielle, you know what I mean."-He said.

"Damon, don't be a slut. I won't sleep with you. I will never be the second choice, Damon. We all know that you want to sleep with a seventeen-year-old Katherine doppelgänger."-She said.

"Stop talking about Elena."-He said. She laughed.

"I just find it bizarre."-She said.

"Oh God, you're impossible."-He said and left the room.

"Of course I am. I always am."-She said and lay on the bed.

* * *

><p>Stefan was sitting on the couch. He was tired. He wanted to see Elena but she wasn't there.<p>

He was alone in this hell. And Klaus enjoyed it so much. Stefan couldn't see anything. Everything was a blur. He felt the pain in his chest.

"Stefan? Are you alright?"-Someone asked.

"Elena? Is that you?"-Stefan asked.

"No. It's Katherine."-Katherine said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode<strong>.


	2. Episode 2 The Funeral

**Episode 2- The Funeral**

"Jeremy, we have to talk about this! What exactly did you see?"-Bonnie asked.

"I told you. Vicki and Anna were here."-Jeremy said. He decided to tell Bonnie about the ghosts because he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Are you sure?"-Bonnie asked.

"I'm not crazy. Of course, I'm sure. You believe me, right?"

"Well…I guess…"- Bonnie said.

"They were here!"- Jeremy said.

"Okay, I believe you, you don't have to yell. I'll look it up in the books later."- She said.

"Thank you."-He said and kissed her.

"Are you ready yet? We have to go!"-They heard Alaric yell.

"We're coming!"-They yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening."-Elena whispered to Bonnie. They were at the graveyard, where Matt's funeral was just coming to an end. "I've known him since we were kids. I used to think we would get married. I'm just sick of this. People I care about keep dying. And now Stefan is missing and…"-Elena started crying again.<p>

"Don't worry, we'll find him."-said Bonnie.

"I hope so…"-Elena said.

Jeremy walked up to them.

"Have you seen Caroline? Poor girl, she can't stop crying." -Jeremy said. They all looked at Caroline. She was standing in front of Matt's grave when Tyler approached her.

"I still can't believe he's gone. We fought a lot lately, but he was my best friend. And they're just gonna let that bitch get away with it!" -Tyler said angrily.

"They need her help to kill Klaus and save Stefan. Of course, Stefan comes first."-Caroline said, trying to stop crying for a moment.

"But she killed Matt! It's not right. We should do something about it."-Tyler protested.

"I want her dead just as much as you do, Tyler! I loved Matt. But what can we do? She's an Original."- Caroline said.

"Fine. We let her kill Klaus, and then we find a way to kill her."-Tyler said determinedly. Then he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "We're gonna have our revenge."

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand what everyone is so upset about."-Sabrielle told Damon.<p>

"Well…you kinda…killed their friend…they cared about him, you know?"-Damon commented.

"If they cared so much about him, they would've told him the truth about everything and not leave him in the dark for so long. And if you had given me some blood, I wouldn't have killed him."-Sabrielle said.

"Yeah, blame me."-Damon said sarcastically.

Sabrielle gave him a death stare.

"And why aren't you at the funeral?"-Sabrielle asked him.

"I never said _I_ cared about him. And why are we even talking about this?"-He said.

Sabrielle just looked away. He approached her.

"You're looking sexy today…"-He whispered in her ear.

"Well, your ex was a slut."-She replied.

"Still is."-He laughed. "How about we have some fun? You know, just to pass our time."

His lips went slowly towards her neck, but before he made contact with her skin, she moved with vampire speed and threw him on the ground.

"Ouch. That hurt."-He said.

"You said we should have some fun. I'm having fun, aren't you?"-She said with a playful look on her face.

"What are you two doing?"-Bonnie asked when she entered the house along with everyone else.

"We're having some fun…"-Sabrielle said and laughed at Damon who was lying on the ground.

"They probably had sex…"-Tyler whispered to Jeremy.

"No we didn't."-Sabrielle answered them.

"You better not try and hurt him, or I'll…"-Elena threatened.

"You'll what?"-Sabrielle teased. Damon smiled.

"_She actually cares about me."_-Damon thought and got up.

"Aww look at him. He's melting."-Sabrielle said.

Elena was quiet. But then she turned to Damon and asked him "Why is she still here?"

"You forgot that I'll help you find your boyfriend? Is he your boyfriend? I mean, should I call him that? Or is he just Stefan?"-Sabrielle teased again.

"He is my boyfriend and I beg you to stop getting on everyone's nerves and help us. You already did enough damage."-Elena said.

"Why should I help you? You're nothing to me."-Sabrielle said.

"Because you owe us."-Elena said.

"What? I don't owe you anything."-Sabrielle said.

"You killed Matt, bitch! Now help her."-Tyler said.

"I will help you, but I'm not doing this because of you, I'm doing this because I need some payback on Klaus, and also, Stefan was my friend and he needs all friends he can get since you killed Lexi, Damon."-Sabrielle said and looked at Damon.

"Okay, but do you really have to be in this house?"-Elena asked.

"I don't have a house here…so yes."-Sabrielle said.

"Then I'll leave. I'll go to my old house."-Elena said.

"Elena, you can't do that. I need to protect you. It's safer here."-Damon said.

"You can come to her house?"-Caroline asked.

"And where would I sleep? With her?"-Damon teased.

"I bet you'd be pretty happy if that was the case."-Sabrielle commented and looked away.

Damon smiled sarcastically at Sabrielle and turned to Elena.

"Okay Damon, we won't go that far. Let's go people."-Elena said and everyone started leaving. Damon seemed disappointed.

"Wait, Alaric…Are you still living here or will you go back to your old apartment?"-Damon asked.

"I'm gonna go to Elena's house. I slept there last night as well. I'm their new guardian."-Alaric said.

"Okay."-Damon said and everyone left.

"I guess it's just you and me then."-Sabrielle said sounding bored.

"I guess. And occasionally my sex buddy, Andie. Don't mind her."-Damon said.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. You can have sex with whoever you want. Just not with me."-Sabrielle said.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"So when do you plan on going to Italy?"-Sabrielle said.

"I was thinking tomorrow since everyone is so sad about Matt now. Let them have one day off."-Damon said.

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden? Your brother is in danger and you let them have one day off? How noble."-Sabrielle said.

"Elena changed me."

"She changed you for worse. Matt is HER friend, not yours. She can stay and grieve over Matt, but you don't have to. Your brother is in danger! You have better things to do."

"Klaus won't kill him, he would've done it by now if he wanted to."-Damon said.

"With Klaus….you never know."- Sabrielle said.

"And you're the one talking…you want to kill YOUR brother."-Damon said.

"Well, he killed me first…so…"-Sabrielle said.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was watching TV. He wasn't such a good friend to Matt, so he wasn't feeling that sad at all. That was really strange for him. After Jenna's death, he was prepared for anything. His feelings were completely shut.<p>

"Why are you here watching TV?"-Someone asked him.

He turned around. It was Vicki.

"What?"-He said confused.

"My brother is dead, and you're watching TV. Do something! Kill that bitch that took his life!"-Vicki said.

Jeremy was just staring at her.

"Stop staring at me and do something!"-She yelled.

"Why are you here, Vicki?"-Jeremy asked, still pretty confused about everything.

"What do you mean? I'm your girlfriend, remember?"-She said.

"No! You are dead!"-Jeremy said now panicking.

"What are you talking about? How can I be dead? I'm here, aren't I?"-Vicki said. Now she was confused.

"Jeremy, go to bed!"-Elena yelled from the kitchen.

"Seriously Elena, I'm not ten!"-Jeremy yelled.

"You tell her!"-Someone said behind Jeremy.

It was Anna.

"Jeremy, you need some rest! Go to sleep!"-Elena yelled again and then she came to the living room.

"Hey Elena!"-Anna and Vicki said at the same time. Elena didn't respond because she was unable to see them.

"Okay, I'll go to bed."-Jeremy said. And both Vicki and Anna disappeared.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Katherine?"-Stefan asked. He was in pain.<p>

"I came to visit you."-She said.

"How did you know where I was?"-Stefan asked.

"I have my ways."-She said.

"If only I could leave this place and go back to Elena…"-He commented to himself.

"You shouldn't hurry. She's completely fine without you."-Katherine said.

"Just stop Katherine. I can't do this with you now."-He said.

"I'm serious. She's getting pretty close with Damon. No one would expect that after all the stuff he's done to her family… but I guess she's more like me than she thought."-Katherine said.

"She's just being polite. He's my brother."-He said.

"Oh yeah, so polite that she had to stick her tongue down his throat."-She said sarcastically.

"I don't believe you Katherine. I never will."-He said.

"Fair enough."-She said and gently touched his chin. Then she came closer but he pulled away from her.

"Don't do that, Katherine. We're history."-He said.

"But now you're the ripper again. I love that side of you. I wanna have sex with that side of you so much. Not that I don't want the other sides too…"-She said and came even closer to him and slowly touched his mouth with her tongue. He pushed her.

"Mmm…you're stronger. I like it."-She said.

"Katherine, go to hell!"-He said.

"I probably will. Someday. But not now. And if it was up to me, I'd never go anywhere."-She said.

"Why don't you just leave?"-She asked him after she didn't get any response.

"He'll go after Elena."-Stefan said.

"So what?"-Katherine asked.

"Just stop, Katherine."-He said.

Katherine just laughed.

* * *

><p>Elena called Damon to meet her at the park. She knew it was late but she had to talk to him and figure the whole plan out. She was sad about Matt but she had to save Stefan as soon as possible.<p>

Damon immediately came.

"What is the plan, Damon?"-She asked.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. You go to sleep now."-He said.

"We need to go to Italy. We have to find him!"-She said.

"And we will. Tomorrow."-He said.

"I'm really afraid, Damon."- She said.

"Don't worry, he won't be dead, that's for sure."-Damon said.

"I don't know what he wants from him. That's what scares me the most."-Elena said.

"As I said, we will find out tomorrow. Now go to sleep."-Damon was getting pretty impatient.

"I have to talk about one other thing with you…"-She said.

"About what?"-He asked.

"That kiss we shared."-She said.

"Oh no, I completely get it. You gave me what you thought I wanted because I was dying. It's okay really, don't worry about it."-He said.

"You sure it's okay? Because I really love Stefan. It would be wrong for us to be together, Damon."-She said.

"I will always be there for you, Elena. You have to know that."-He said.

"I know that."-She said and touched his hand. "I hope you at least try to be happy. When we find Stefan of course…"

"I know you and I could never be together. Since I'm this good person now, God knows why, I wouldn't do that to my brother. Not after what he's done for me…"-Damon said.

Elena came closer and kissed him in the cheek.

"Take care, Damon. See you tomorrow."-She said and left.

"_And again she wasn't clear about her feelings. She said she loved Stefan but she never said she didn't love me. God, Elena…"-_He thought.

* * *

><p>"You think that was a vampire?"-Mrs Lockwood asked Sheriff Forbes.<p>

"Yes, he had bite marks on his neck."-Sheriff answered.

"Find out who did it."

"Mom, come here!"-Caroline called when she heard Mrs Lockwood leave.

"Yes, honey?"

"Mom, you can't investigate anything. At least not for now."-Caroline said.

"You know who it was and you don't want to tell me?"

"I can't tell you. But trust me, you don't want to mess with that person."-Caroline said.

* * *

><p>"So what did Elena want? Except you, of course…"-Sabrielle asked when Damon entered the house.<p>

"That's none of your business."-Damon said.

"Ooh someone's so secretive."-Sabrielle said.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."-Damon said.

"Oh okay. Maybe I should call Alaric? That guy is hot."-Sabrielle said.

"Do what you want. But I don't think he's into you."-He said.

"He can be. Pretty easily."-She said.

"Are you that desperate that you would compel him?"-He said.

"No I'm not. He'll fall in love with me, for me."-She said.

"Yeah like that's possible."-He said.

"I'm not that bad, Damon. I just killed Matt because I needed blood really bad and he was the closest one. If I hadn't gotten the blood, I would've attacked everyone there. You know that feeling. I've been in a coffin for almost a century, for God's sake!"-She said.

"Whatever, Sabrielle. I'm gonna get me a drink, you want one too?"-He asked.

"No, I'm gonna just… leave…I need to clear my thoughts, I'll come back later."-She said.

"Fine."-Damon said.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle went for a walk. She had a feeling that something wasn't right here.<p>

It was like Damon was holding a grudge against her. Was it possible that he was still mad about her dating Stefan back in the day? For not even giving him a chance? That was probably the reason why he attacked her that night, and why he attacked her friends and almost killed them. But it was all so out of the blue. She didn't expect that from him. He seemed like a nice guy. Mysterious yes, but still a good guy.

"_No, no Sabrielle. What he did is unforgivable. Stop trying to find an excuse for him."-_Sabrielle said to herself. She couldn't help but remember that before that night, everything was going completely fine between her and Damon. They were friends.

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve in 1919. Sabrielle was wearing a long golden silk dress. This New Year's Eve she was spending with Klaus, Elijah and their friends in some restaurant. And by "friends", they meant vampires. Klaus rented the whole restaurant just for them. Sabrielle was sitting at the center table clapping as Klaus was getting on the small stage in the restaurant ready to make a speech.<p>

"Good evening, my friends and fellow vampires. We gathered here this evening to celebrate the end of such a successful year and to greet yet another one with open arms! We proved once more that we're far superior to human race and we'll continue to be so in many many years to come! Cheers!"-Klaus said.

Everyone clapped.

"Unfortunately, I have to go now, due to something really important, but I leave you with my lovely sister who's gonna sing something. Have a wonderful evening! Bye bye!"-Klaus said and left. Sabrielle went on stage. She started singing "Danny Boy". The moment she started singing, she noticed a guy that entered the restaurant and went to the corner of the room and just stared at her. She thought she saw this man before but she couldn't remember where and when. When she finished the song, everyone clapped, so she thanked them and went off stage. Some guy approached her and gave her flowers. She saw from the corner of her eye, that the mysterious guy was still watching her. It was starting to annoy her so she apologized to the man with flowers and went to ask that guy why he was staring.

"Hey you!"-She yelled.

The guy smiled.

"Yes?"-He asked.

"Don't you know it's inappropriate to stare like that?"-She said.

"I don't even care."-He said and smiled again. She looked at his extremely blue eyes and then she remembered.

"Oh my God, you're that guy I accidentally pushed last year."-She said.

"You didn't push me, you threw me on the ground."-He said.

"Sorry about that. I was in a hurry."-She said.

"Nice little vampire crowd you have here, by the way."-He said.

She laughed.

"I see you know about me."-She said.

"Of course I do. No girl can throw a guy on the ground like that and not have some superpowers."-He said and they both laughed.

"Why did you come here, are you a vampire too?"-She asked.

"Of course I am. I was invited to this by my brother but he's apparently a no-show."-He said.

"My date is a no-show too. So I guess, we're both stood up in a way, aren't we?"-Sabrielle said.

"I guess."-He said and laughed.

"I didn't catch your name."-She said.

"I'm Damon. Nice to meet you."-He said and gave her a hand for handshake.

"I'm Sabrielle. Nice to meet you too, Damon."-She said and shook his hand.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle came back to reality. She couldn't believe she didn't ask him for his last name that time. Everything would've been easier.<p>

She went back to the Salvatore mansion where she caught Damon getting drunk on the couch.

"Want a drink?"-He asked.

"Sure. Haven't had a drink in forever."-She said.

He took a bottle of Whiskey and then filled two glasses.

"That's too much. I don't want to get drunk."-She said.

"You don't have to drink everything."-He said and handed her a glass of Whiskey.

She took a sip. And then she drank the whole glass.

"Whoa. Slow down."-He said surprised.

"What a relief."-She said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Anddd theeen she kissed mee because she thought I was dying and then Katherine cameeee…"-Damon was talking.

"I had a thing for your brotherrrrrrr…."-Sabrielle said.

"Goddammit not you too…"-He said, "Everyone likes my brother…I'm always the second choice."

"That was a really long time ago…I've changed…and I've also been dead…"-She said and started laughing.

"Now…if you had to choose between me and him, who would you choose?"-He asked her and then he laughed. They were so drunk.

"I haven't seen him….I don't know. Probably neither…"-She said.

"Why do you hate me so muchhh?"-He asked.

"Let's not go down this road, shall we?"-She said.

"I bet you like me now."-He said.

"No I don't."-She said.

Then he came closer and his face was only few inches away from hers.

"And now?"-He said.

"I can bite you, you know. Even though you're a vampire."-She said.

"Go ahead."-He said.

"No I don't want to do that. You'll get all excited."-She said and started laughing again.

Then he tried to kiss her but she ran away.

"Why do you always do that?"-He asked.

"I don't want to get involved with you. So stop trying."-She said and unzipped her dress.

"Now go to your room, I want to sleep now."-She said.

"I don't think I'll find my room. I'll sleep here."-He said.

"No. Goo!"-She said but he was already asleep on the couch.

"Oh well…"- She said and took her clothes off and somehow managed to get to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	3. Ep3 History Is Written By the Victors

**Episode 3-History Is Written By the Victors**

Caroline heard knocking on her door. She got up and went to open it. It was Tyler.

"Hey Tyler."-She said.

"How are you feeling?"-He asked.

"Not so good. I couldn't sleep at all. Come in, Tyler, don't stay here."-She said and he came in.

"I couldn't sleep either."-He said and sat on the couch.

"My mom wants to investigate Matt's murder. But I told her to wait because Sabrielle is very powerful."-Caroline said.

"That's why she needs to die."

"You know that can't happen. We need her. I hate her so much but in a way, I understand her. She was in a coffin for so long, she couldn't help herself. It was partly Damon's fault. He didn't want to find her someone else to feed on."-Caroline said.

"Dammit Damon."-Tyler said.

"Talking about Damon, you know that you bit him right? He was about to die…"-Caroline said.

"I know, I am sorry for that. He saved us…but I couldn't control myself…"-Tyler said.

"Exactly. The same feeling had Sabrielle when she killed Matt."-Caroline said.

"Why are you so understanding when it comes to like…everyone?"-Tyler said.

"I don't know. I need that to survive. I did some horrible things too so If I blame everyone else for everything, then I should blame myself too…"-Caroline said.

"She killed Matt. I don't know if I could ever forgive that…"-Tyler said.

"I didn't forgive her…but I understand her. We're monsters. That's our nature. And somehow, it's everyone's fault…We tried to save Stefan…so Bonnie summoned her by accident. I wish I've done something to save him…"-Caroline said and started crying.

"Are you kidding me? You blame yourself? Don't be silly Caroline…It's that woman's fault…she has to pay for it."-Tyler said and hugged her.

* * *

><p>"Hello Stefan. Ready for another adventure?"-Klaus said arrogantly.<p>

"No."-Stefan said.

"I don't like that answer."-Klaus said.

"You don't have to like it."-Stefan said.

Then Klaus came closer to Stefan and compelled him with words "You will do everything I say from now on. Now go get me something to eat. I prefer brunettes."

Stefan ran immediately with vampire speed.

"Why are you doing that to him, Klaus?"-Katherine asked.

"It amuses me. And I also have a big plan coming up so I'm preparing him for that."

"What plan?"

"You want to know, don't you?"

"Kinda."

"And do you also want to die?"

"No?"

"Then stop asking silly questions."

He moved closer to Katherine.

"Remember when you loved me?"-He asked.

"I didn't love you."

"Yes you did. It was too obvious. You were all over me, always doing what I say… "

She gave him a blank stare.

"Or I compelled you to do that? I don't remember."-He said like he was actually talking to himself.

"You were just attractive. Mysterious…"-She said.

"And did you love the Salvatore brothers?"-He asked.

"I did. One more than another."-She said.

"I don't understand how could you love any of them after you've known me? I mean, c'mon."-He said sounding cocky.

"Um. You killed everyone I've known. That's pretty unattractive."-Katherine said.

"You don't seem to find death unattractive anymore…"-He said.

"I learned how to deal with it. I'm not the same girl you met many years ago."-She said.

"Yeah I got that. You're the first one that double crossed me."-He said.

"Oh, I'm honored."-She said.

"But don't play with it. You're never safe. I can kill you this second."-He said.

"Don't care anymore."-She said.

He approached her and gently touched her waist. She was confused and she was just staring at his hand that was slowly moving upwards.

She felt so weak in his arms.

His lips slowly touched her neck and he bit her. She screamed.

"Please, Klaus. I don't like this."-She said.

He stopped.

"Don't worry. I won't have sex with you. Vampire sluts are not my type."-He said.

She touched the bite mark on her neck.

"Here, don't worry."- He said and bit himself and gave her to suck his blood.

She did that.

Then Stefan came in with some brunette.

"Oh look. The food is here."-Klaus said and then he attacked the girl.

* * *

><p>"Why are you ignoring me? Jeremy!"-Anna yelled.<p>

Jeremy was sitting on his bed with his headphones on and his eyes firmly shut. Maybe if he ignored her long enough, she would go away. Every now and then he would open his eyes to see if she was still there.

"This isn't working"-He whispered to himself after a while. He took his headphones off.

"You're dead, Anna."-He said.

"Why do you keep saying that?"-She asked.

"Because you are. I'm really sorry, but that's the truth."

"No. I don't believe it."-She was getting angry.

This wasn't leading anywhere. Jeremy left his room and went downstairs. Elena was getting ready to go.

"Be careful. Klaus is very dangerous. And I hope you'll find Stefan."-He told her.

"Me too, Jer."-Elena said and hugged him for goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why <em>she<em> has to go."-Sabrielle told Damon.

"He's her boyfriend. She's worried about him. Besides, he left willingly with Klaus. If anyone can convince him to come back, it's her."-Damon said.

"He won't leave until Klaus is dead. If he does, Klaus is just gonna kill Elena. Maybe even you."-Sabrielle said.

"So we kill Klaus. Isn't that what you want?"-Damon asked her.

"It's exactly what I want. All I'm trying to say is that she's useless. But whatever. If she comes along, maybe you'll stop bothering me for a while."-Sabrielle said.

"I..."-Damon was just about to reply to her statement when Elena and Bonnie showed up.

"Ready to go?"-Elena asked.

"Yup. Let's do this."-said Damon. His face lit up when he saw her.

* * *

><p>"Try not to mess this up." Damon told Sabrielle. He was sitting next to her and the airplane was just taking off.<p>

"Excuse me? If this doesn't work, it's gonna be because of the plan."-She said.

"Nothing's wrong with the plan. You just have to follow it through like we agreed. No mistakes."

"You know, you better watch your tongue. I'm doing you a favor."-Sabrielle told him.

"No, you're not. You need us. Klaus broke the curse. He's more powerful than you now."

"Ugh. Why do I have to sit next to you? You're so annoying."-Sabrielle complained.

"Because Elena wanted to sit next to Bonnie."-Damon said.

"You mean, she didn't want to sit next to you."-Sabrielle corrected him.

Next half an hour they spent arguing.

"Will they stop fighting already?"-Bonnie asked Elena.

"They can fight all they want…I don't care. All I care about now is Stefan."-Elena said.

"They're getting on my nerves."-Bonnie said.

"They're acting like kids…but we can't do anything about it."-Elena commented.

"Will you two shut up already?"-Bonnie told them.

"Bonnie, mind your own business."-Damon said.

Then some girl approached Sabrielle's and Damon's seats.

"This can't be."-The girl said.

Sabrielle just looked at her confused.

"You look exactly like that woman we learned about at school. You know the one that led the crowd against those Germans that attacked our country in 19th century…"-The girl said.

"I think you got too caught up in those history books…but thanks for the compliment. She was truly beautiful."-Sabrielle said.

"It's insane! You really look like her…"-The girl said.

"Yeah yeah, can you just leave?"-Damon said sounding bored and annoyed.

"Okay you don't have to be so rude…"-The girl said.

"Don't mind him…he hasn't learned how to behave properly…He lived in a cave, you know…They don't teach him good behavior there…"-Sabrielle said.

The girl laughed and said "Whoa, buuurn!" and then she just left.

"I have the urge of killing her. Actually…killing both of you."-Damon said.

"You better fight that urge."-Sabrielle said.

"You're the one talking."-Damon said referring to the Matt-accident.

"Will you get over that? I WAS IN A COFFIN! HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO SAY THIS? YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE URGE FOR LONG WHEN YOU'VE BEEN IN A COFFIN FOR ALMOST A CENTURY!"-Sabrielle yelled.

Everyone in the plane turned around.

"Oh no."-Damon said.

"God, this is what you do to me…Now I need to compel everyone."-Sabrielle said.

"Are you seriously going to compel everyone? One by one?"-Damon teased.

"Watch me."-Sabrielle said confidently.

Everyone was talking.

Damon started laughing like crazy.

"You're really naive."-He said.

She just ignored him and stood up.

"Listen everyone!"-She said.

Elena and Bonnie looked at her.

"What is she doing?"-Elena whispered.

"I don't know."-Bonnie whispered back.

Everyone was looking at her. All eyes in the plane were directed at her. She used that.

"You will not remember what you've heard from me. You will go back to whatever you were doing."-Sabrielle said.

Everyone said at the same time: "We will not remember what we've heard from you. We will go back to whatever we were doing."

And in the next moment, everyone was minding their own business. Some people were gossiping, some of them sleeping and some of them reading.

_"Thank God for vervain."_-Elena thought.

"That's insane! You compelled the whole plane with just one look."-Damon said.

"Pfft. Of course she did that, she's an Original, they can do everything…"-Elena said with a sound of hatred in her voice.

"Someone sounds jealous…"-Bonnie commented.

"Bonnie, you are supposed to be on my side and not to tease me in front of them…"-Elena said.

"Sorry."-Bonnie said.

"Okay girls, stop fighting…"-Sabrielle said.

Elena and Bonnie turned around and put their earphones in their ears.

"About that little incident with that girl…You really had to say _she was truly beautiful _didn't you? I suppose it was you. I didn't know that you are one of those women important for history…You know, feminists, leaders and all that…"-Damon said.

"Of course I had to say that. It's the truth. And I was never a feminist. But yeah…I had my moments…I was pretty active back in the day…"-Sabrielle said.

"But you never cared if anyone recognizes you…"-Damon said.

"Well, I lived in many places…People just thought that I was one of my look-alikes later…but no one actually knows history that well, so I was safe. I had the same name since I was born, but I wasn't very famous in Europe at the time. When Columbus discovered America in 1492, most of the people from Europe went there…built cities, states…and finally, after some time, I moved there too. And then I decided to make a change…I mean, I was kinda involved with politics in Europe too, but I was always trying to stay under the radar. But you know, wherever I'd go, or whenever I spoke, men were just going crazy. I was pretty popular. And I was using that also in fights and wars… Until my own brother killed me."-Sabrielle said sounding a bit sad. It was the first time Damon saw Sabrielle showing even the slightest emotion.

"Why would he do that, why did he hate you?"-Damon asked her.

"Well I don't know. Maybe for the exact same reasons as you. Maybe I was annoying or whatever. But maybe it was because my dad killed his dad so he wanted revenge. I loved him so much…I was the one that was taking care of him…always…but then, one night, he just…"-Sabrielle said and a tear from her eye started to slowly fall down her face.

Damon was feeling guilty for bringing this up.

"Shhh... Don't cry. You'll get revenge."-He said and took her hand.

"You're just saying that because you want him dead too…"-Sabrielle said.

Then Elena said: "Okay, Damon, you don't really have to get so close with her, since she's kinda our enemy."

Sabrielle and Damon separated their hands.

"She was about to escape so I took her hand…You know, to keep her from escaping."-Damon explained.

"She's in a plane. She can't escape."-Elena said.

"Actually I can. I can jump off this plane, and I wouldn't have a slightest scratch. And also, why does he have to explain his behavior to you? It's not like you're his girlfriend."-Sabrielle said. She loved teasing everyone around her. She forgot about the pain she felt just a moment ago.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Elena, do I sense some jealousy again?"-Bonnie whispered to Elena.

"No, don't be silly. I just don't trust that woman. Neither should you."-Elena whispered back.

"So if you don't trust someone, no one should?"-Sabrielle said because she heard what they were saying.

"Will you shut up?"-Elena told Sabrielle.

"Don't play with fire, Elena."-Sabrielle said.

"Seriously, Elena, don't provoke her."-Damon said.

"Okay, now everyone's taken her side."-Elena said.

"No we didn't, we just don't want you dead."-Bonnie said and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine."-Elena said sounding so secure in herself.

Sabrielle looked around to see if anyone's looking and then she pulled out her fangs and looked at Elena and said: "No, you won't, if you keep this up."

* * *

><p>"I feel someone's approaching."-A young woman told Klaus.<p>

"Can you tell who it is?"-He asked her.

"The other Salvatore brother, that Katherine girl and their witch."-She said.

"So Katherine found them…Little bitch…"-Klaus said.

" And there's someone else with them. Someone strong."-She said.

"Find out who it is."-He ordered. She nodded and left the room.

"Who is she?"-Stefan asked him.

"My new witch. I hope your brother and girlfriend, or whatever she is, aren't trying to do something stupid. What do we do Stefan? Do we wait for them here? Maybe I should take care of this problem once and for all."

"No! You promised!"-Stefan yelled.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. But I still need you, so maybe I'll let them get away with this."

* * *

><p>"Caroline, someone's here to see you."-Sheriff Forbes yelled.<p>

Caroline walked out of her room and saw Tyler standing in the hall.

"Hi."-She greeted him.

"Hi. Wanna go for a walk with me?"-He asked her.

"Oh... Okay, sure."-Caroline answered.

"So, where are we going?"-She asked him when they left her house.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be good for both of us to leave the house for a while. You know, instead of just sitting around, thinking about Matt..."-His voice grew quiet by the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, you're probably right. You know what? Let's not talk about sad things. And no supernatural stuff."-Caroline said.

"Okay. Hm... The weather seems nice."-Tyler said.

"Yes, it finally stopped raining. And..."-Caroline paused.

"How 'bout we catch a movie?"-Tyler asked her.

"Yes!"-She agreed quickly, and then asked: "What are we going to watch?"

They were approaching the cinema.

"No way I'm watching any of these. They're all chick flicks. Hey, let's watch Green Lantern."

"Okay. I love Ryan Reynolds."-Caroline agreed.

"This guy? He doesn't look that special to me. The girl looks good, though."-Tyler said looking at the poster. They entered the cinema.

* * *

><p>"Thank God. We're finally here. "-Elena said relieved when she got out of the plane.<p>

"It felt like forever…"-Bonnie said.

"Hah, you haven't seen forever…"-Sabrielle said.

Elena and Bonnie ignored her.

"Rude."-Sabrielle said and laughed.

"Now we need to find a hotel."-Bonnie said.

"Wait a minute, aren't you two supposed to be at school or something?"-Sabrielle said.

"Damon took care of that. He compelled the headmaster."-Elena said.

"Oh yeah, Damon always takes care of everything for you."-Sabrielle said.

"Are you being jealous or what?"-Elena asked.

"No, are _you_?"-Sabrielle said.

Then Damon came up to them and put his arm around Elena's shoulder.

"I hear you two ladies are fighting over me."-He said.

"Damon, this is not the time or the place for these kinds of jokes."-Elena said and took his hand off her shoulder.

"Okay, children, we have to go to the hotel. There's one near by. Tomorrow we have to go to that town Sabrielle was talking about."-Bonnie said.

They all went to that hotel.

On the way over there, every man that passed by them, checked Sabrielle out.

She was wearing some flowery dress she found in Katherine's closet.

Someone whistled behind her.

She turned around elegantly, like a true lady, and smiled.

Then that guy winked at her and blabbed something in Italian.

"Can you believe that?"-Elena whispered to Bonnie.

"Give her a break, she needs this to keep herself self-centered."-Bonnie whispered and they both laughed.

Damon heard them so he laughed too.

Sabrielle seemed like she hasn't heard anything.

When they arrived at the hotel, Damon compelled the receptionist to give them two rooms. One with two beds and one with a big bed.

Sabrielle wasn't with them. She went shopping because she couldn't stand Katherine's clothes.

"Damon, who are these rooms for?"-Elena asked.

"The room with one bed for you and me, and the other room for Bonnie and Sabrielle."-He said.

Elena just looked at him.

"Seriously, Damon?"-She asked.

"I'm kidding. I'm hoping that Sabrielle will sleep in that bed with me."-Damon said.

"Oh God, Damon, you're such a whore."-Bonnie added.

"She's right."-Elena said.

"And how can you love Elena and then try to sleep with Sabrielle?"-Bonnie asked.

Elena gave her a death stare.

"Elena is with Stefan. I said I wouldn't try to break them up anymore."-Damon said.

"That's good. But why her?"-Elena said.

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Have you seen her?"-Damon said.

"Oh my God, you're only thinking about sex."-Bonnie said.

"Let's be honest. How awesome would it be, if I had sex with her? I mean, that would be some major vamp sex."-Damon said and sounded satisfied.

"GROSS DAMON!"-Elena said.

"And also, she doesn't seem into you…"-Bonnie said.

"That comes with time. But I kind of have to make things work in my advantage."-Damon said.

Elena was feeling sick. She didn't understand why she was feeling kind of jealous of Sabrielle. She had Stefan. That's all she needed.

"Where is she anyway?"-Elena asked.

"She went shopping. We have to wait for her. I'm not sure she'll be happy with what Damon did."-Bonnie said.

"It's better than to be with us in our room."-Elena said.

Then Sabrielle came.

"Have you finished gossiping about me?"-She teased.

"I have to inform you that you'll be sleeping with Damon in the same bed."-Bonnie interrupted.

"WHAT?"-Sabrielle screamed.

Everyone in the hall of the hotel looked at them.

"You really like to draw attention to yourself, don't you?"-Elena asked.

Damon was standing there looking at Sabrielle who was wearing a sexy but sophisticated Chanel dress. Then she turned to Damon.

"Really Damon? This is so childish of you."-Sabrielle said.

"I didn't know that children were allowed to have sex."-Damon said playfully. Sabrielle rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be in a room with you. I will change that this second."-Sabrielle said and went to the receptionist and changed the rooms for one bedroom with one bed and one room with three beds. Then she came back to Bonnie, Elena and Damon.

"There. It's done. I'm with you two."-Sabrielle said and pointed at Bonnie and Elena.

Damon started laughing hysterically.

"Good luck with that, _you two_."-Damon said imitating Sabrielle and pointed at Bonnie and Elena.

Elena and Bonnie shared a worried and unhappy look.

"Let's go!"-Sabrielle said theatrically and Bonnie and Elena just followed her.

Damon went to his room.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, will you get up already? You've been in that room since this morning."-Alaric said.<p>

"I'm bored, Ric! I don't want to go to school. I don't want to do anything!"-He yelled.

"I'm bored also. But you have to go to school. You're going tomorrow, that's an order! I've been at school this morning, now I don't have classes so let's play a video game or something."-Alaric said.

"Fine. I'm coming."-Jeremy said and went downstairs.

"You're going to play a video game? And continue ignoring me?"-Vicki said.

Jeremy looked away.

"I'm your girlfriend, why do you treat me like trash? I've been there with Tyler."-Vicki said.

"You're dead!"-He said.

Alaric looked at him.

"Who are you talking to?"-Alaric asked.

"No one."-Jeremy said.

"You said that someone is dead. Who were you talking to?"-Alaric asked.

"I keep seeing my ex girlfriends Vicki and Anna around the house. I don't know what's happening…"-Jeremy explained.

"Ex? I'm not your ex? I don't remember you dumping me!"-Vicki yelled.

"She's talking to me right now, she thinks she's alive…"-Jeremy said to Alaric.

"I am alive!"-Vicki protested and then disappeared.

"Oh my God…"-Alaric said.

"It doesn't matter right now…Let's play this.."-Jeremy said and they started playing the game. Alaric was still worried and confused.

* * *

><p>"So girls, there is a party downstairs…wanna come?"-Sabrielle asked.<p>

"Are you crazy? I'm not in the mood for partying. You killed my friend…and I need to find Stefan."-Elena said.

"You keep saying that you need to find Stefan and you actually don't serve for anything in this mission. You're just kind of...here. We will bring you Stefan. You can go back to Mystic Falls."-Sabrielle said.

"That's what you'd want, wouldn't you?"-Elena asked.

"Yeah…pretty much."-Sabrielle said.

"Can you two stop fighting already? Why don't you just try and get to know each other better?"-Bonnie asked.

"Why should we? She killed Matt."-Elena said.

"She didn't do it on purpose."-Bonnie said.

"Why are you defending her? It's your fault. You summoned her."-Elena said.

Bonnie looked hurt.

"Elena, seriously? She's your best friend! Why are you being like this?"-Sabrielle said.

"Well it seems like she supports you more than she supports me."-Elena said.

"It's not true."-Sabrielle said.

Then Elena kept quiet for a few moments. Sabrielle just went downstairs.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. You're helping me. Everything that is happening is my fault and I can't deal with that. I wish I died in that car crash with my parents. None of this would've happened."-Elena said and started crying.

"Don't ever say something like that again! It's not your fault. We care about you. It's our choice. "-Bonnie said.

"But look what I told you! I'm a bad person."-Elena said.

"You're just confused…I still love you…"-Bonnie said and hugged Elena who was still crying.

"You're the best friend in the world."-Elena said.

* * *

><p>"Move it! We have to go!"-Klaus told Stefan.<p>

"Go where?"-Stefan asked.

"You'll see when we get there."-Klaus said.

"And what about me?"-Katherine asked.

"You can go to hell. We don't need you."-Klaus told her.

"No! I want to go with you!"-Katherine said.

"Katherine, you better not."-Stefan told her.

"No! I need to see that you're safe!"-Katherine told Stefan.

"Yeah, like you care. "-Stefan said.

"I DO CARE!"-Katherine yelled.

Klaus started clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! Give yourselves a round of applause. This was such a dramatic, yet romantic scene."-Klaus said sarcastically.

Katherine showed her teeth at him.

"It's cute that you keep going to Damon and then coming back here and wanting to go with us, Katerina. Really adorable."-Klaus said and pulled Stefan and they went somewhere. Katherine was confused by his words but she still followed them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, so how do people have fun in this city?"-<em>Sabrielle said to herself when she went to the party.

Everyone was dressed formally. They were talking and no one was dancing or anything.

"_Are_ y_ou kidding me? THIS is a party? I went to tons of these kinds of parties. I want to have fun."-_She thought.

She was dressed in a black short dress that showed her perfect legs but every girl there was wearing a long or mid length dress. They all looked at her.

"Disgraceful!"- Some woman commented.

"_What is disgraceful? This is a designer dress."_-Sabrielle thought. She didn't look cheap or anything. The guys were just drooling over her.

The room was filled with average looking women so seeing Sabrielle here made women jealous and men excited but sad because they came with their wives.

"_Am I the only one that is single here?"_-Sabrielle thought. She observed everything.

Then some guy walked up to her.

"Ciao bella! Posso offrirti da bere?"-He asked her. Before she even had the chance to respond someone said: "How dare you?" She turned around and saw Damon.

He whispered in her ear: "I'm gonna enjoy this."

The man that was hitting on Sabrielle looked confused.

"American?"-The man asked with Italian accent.

"Partly. Part Italian- Part American."-Damon said.

"So why don't you speak Italian?"-The man asked. He obviously knew English, but hearing his accent was funny to Sabrielle.

"I never really lived here."-Damon said.

"So why did you interrupt our conversation?"-The man asked.

"Because this is my girlfriend. You can't hit on her."-Damon said and compelled the man to leave. Sabrielle was pissed off.

"You didn't have the right to do that!"-Sabrielle said.

"Why not? It was fun. Seeing you miserable."-He said.

"You just can't get over the fact that I turned you down, can you?"-Sabrielle said.

"No one turns me down."-Damon said.

"Elena kinda did."-Sabrielle said.

"Not exactly. I've gotten to her."-He said.

"Yeah, and in the meantime you fell in love with her like crazy."-Sabrielle said.

Damon was quiet. "See? You just made it worse for yourself."-Sabrielle said.

"If you're worried that I'll fall in love with you, don't be."-He said.

"Oh I'm not worried. Just get off my back once and for all."-Sabrielle said.

"Okay, I will."-He said.

"You promise?"-Sabrielle said.

"Yes."-Damon said.

"Okay then let's get this party started. Without you hitting on me."-Sabrielle said and laughed.

"It's so boring. Let's make them dance."-Damon said.

"No. Here's how it's done."-Sabrielle said and went to the DJ (if you can call him a DJ because he was just changing from one classical song to another).

She seduced him, without compelling, and he put "Sexy Back" on.

"How do you know that song?"-Damon asked her.

"I heard it in some store today."-Sabrielle said. Then she went to the center of the room and started dancing to the song. She moved with such grace but everything kinda screamed, SEX.

She was sensual and seductive.

Damon was just staring and then he went to her.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"-Damon asked her.

"I was ahead of my time in 1920."-She said and smiled.

Everyone in the room was watching. Women were gossiping.

"C'mon everyone, dance!"-She told them.

"I'm not sure they understood you…"-Damon said.

But then one of the guys translated it to them.

Guys started dancing around Sabrielle, so Damon kinda got lost in the crowd.

He went to the corner of the room, sat on some chair and started drinking.

He was feeling very bored. Then he compelled two girls to make out with him. Just to keep him entertained.

Women in the room were so mad at their husbands dancing around Sabrielle so they went to dance with them. It was hard because they didn't have short dresses like Sabrielle did.

It all looked kinda clumsy.

Damon was dancing with those two girls. DJ was now playing contemporary songs.

Sabrielle was getting kinda sick of all the guys dancing around her. She didn't find anyone attractive. Then she saw Damon with those two girls and she smiled.

"_He finally gave up. Now we can act normal."-_She thought and went to him.

"Hello, girls! Sorry to tell you but he's mine."-Sabrielle said imitating Damon's behavior at the beginning of the party.

"He told us he was all ours."-Girls said with a blank stare.

Damon laughed.

"Seriously, you compelled them?"-Sabrielle said.

"I was bored. Didn't want to bother."-Damon said.

Then a song "Bad things" came up. People were making out, dancing sexy…

Damon told the girls to go dance by themselves.

"I actually love this song. It describes me."-Damon said.

Sabrielle listened to the first few lines and said "Yeah, agreed."

"Since I'm not chasing after you anymore, care to dance?"-He asked.

"Sure, why not."-She said.

Then they started dancing.

They were dancing really sexy. Their bodies were touching and they were just feeling the music.

"_Dammit, she's so hot."-_Damon thought. He got so into it that he grabbed her butt and tried to kiss her again.

Then she stopped dancing and slapped him.

"This is enough!"-She said to him and stormed off.

Sabrielle was so pissed off that she practically destroyed the door of her, Elena's and Bonnie's room.

Elena and Bonnie were still in the room, watching some movie.

"What happened?"-Bonnie asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."-Sabrielle said.

"Did Damon do something to you?"-Elena asked.

"He tried to kiss me again."-Sabrielle said. Elena felt kinda jealous.

"And you're so pissed off now because….?"-Bonnie asked.

"Because I told him to stop trying and he went for it again."-Sabrielle said.

"That's just Damon. You'll get used to it."-Elena said.

They were suddenly nice to her.

"He's in love with you, Elena. I don't appreciate men, that are in love with someone else, hitting on me."-Sabrielle said.

"I'm not in love with him."-Elena said.

"Have you told him that?"-Sabrielle said.

"I guess I made it pretty clear."-Elena said.

"But that's the problem. I think you have some feelings for him."-Sabrielle said.

"I don't have. I mean, at least that's what I think."-Elena said.

"There. You think…"-Sabrielle pointed out.

"I will never be with him. He's confusing me. I love Stefan and I need to see him."-Elena said.

"Do you like Damon?"-Bonnie asked Sabrielle.

"No, I don't. That's why I keep rejecting him. I don't like being someone's toy. I'm the one that has toys."-Sabrielle said.

"He'll get bored and he'll stop. Probably."-Bonnie said.

"I don't want to talk to that guy. Like…ever."-Sabrielle said.

Bonnie thought that Sabrielle was a good person but she couldn't say that to Elena. But Elena actually found it hard to hate her now because she doesn't hate Damon and he did even more horrible things.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	4. Episode 4 All Roads Lead To Scandicci

**Episode 4-All the Roads Lead To Scandicci**

"Booooohoooooo!"- Alaric said imitating a ghost, "I'm the ghost of your past girlfrieeend, Matthew Mcconaughey, I'm gonna help you find your trueee loveee…."

"Stop it. Seriously!"-Jeremy said but he smiled.

"And I'm gonna…."-Alaric started but Jeremy interrupted him with words "I'm telling you the truth. I'm seeing ghosts. It's not funny."

"I know, but Bonnie isn't here so we can't do practically anything. We can just joke around..."Alaric said.

"I hate when she's not around…"-Jeremy said.

"Well someone's whipped…"-Alaric joked.

"I am, and I'm not ashamed of it."-Jeremy said.

* * *

><p>"Ouchhh…"-Bonnie said.<p>

"What is it?"-Elena asked.

"Someone's channelling my power. I don't know how, or who, or why…"-Bonnie said and then she started screaming and blood was coming out of her nose…

"BONNIEEE!"-Elena screamed.

* * *

><p>"Are you done, Greta?"-Klaus asked his new witch.<p>

"Seriously, her name is Greta?"-Stefan asked.

"Yeah, so?"-Klaus asked.

"Your old witch's name was Greta."-Stefan said and rolled his eyes.

"I find it hard remembering all the names of my witches. So I call them Greta."-Klaus said.

"So the last witch was named by you?"-Stefan asked.

"No. Her dad gave her that name. Poor girl. I was just lucky enough to steal her from him. It was just a bonus that she was named Greta."-Klaus said sounding amused.

"What is she doing anyway?"-Stefan said and pointed at Greta.

"Oh…some voodoo…you know …witchy stuff."-Klaus said.

"But why?"-Stefan asked.

"She needs information…and power…I have a little surprise for your little stalker and your brother and whoever else is with them."-Klaus said.

"Don't you try to hurt them!"-Stefan said.

"Oh I won't hurt them. I will hurt that person that is with them that I can't see who it is."-Klaus said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was unconscious. Elena was panicking. She went to call Damon.<p>

Sabrielle was asleep, unaware of everything.

Damon and Elena entered the room.

"What happened?"-Damon asked.

"I don't know. Someone was channelling her power. She is now unconscious."-Elena explained.

"And what's up with her?"-Damon asked and pointed at Sabrielle who was sleeping.

"She's asleep."-Elena said and rolled her eyes.

"Should we wake her up?"-Damon said.

"No. It's better when she's quiet."-Elena said. Damon laughed.

"We need to do something! Go get Bonnie some water…"-Elena said to Damon.

But suddenly, Bonnie was up on her feet again.

"Bonnie, you scared me! What is going on?"-Elena asked.

"Someone took my powers."-Bonnie said and a tear fell down her face.

"WHAT?"-Damon said.

"Yeah. I can't do anything now."-Bonnie said.

"Try dammit."-Damon said.

Bonnie started concentrating. But nothing happened.

"No. It's not working."-Bonnie said.

Damon looked pissed off.

"Great. This is just great. I thought you had the power of hundred witches…"-He said sarcastically.

"I don't know what happened."-Bonnie said.

"Now we have two useless girls here."-Damon commented.

"Hey!"-Elena complained.

"Oh God Elena, what can you possibly do? Let's be real here."-He said.

But before she was able to respond, Sabrielle started screaming.

"What is going on now?"-Elena asked.

* * *

><p>"Did you find out who that person is?"-Klaus asked.<p>

"No…it's very strong. I can't get into its head."-Greta said.

"Try again!"-Klaus demanded.

"I'm trying…"-She said.

* * *

><p>"My head!"-Sabrielle screamed. In the next second, she was on the floor.<p>

But then the pain stopped.

* * *

><p>"Sooo?"-Klaus asked.<p>

"I think it's one of the Originals. It's someone from your family…that's all I got."-Greta said.

"Oh no….I don't need that now…"-Klaus said.

"I even took the powers of their witch and I couldn't break into the head of that person…"-Greta said.

"Can you keep those powers?"-Klaus asked.

"No…"-Greta said.

"Then you're useless to me."-Klaus said and snapped her neck. Her corpse fell on the floor.

"Why did you do that?"-Stefan asked.

"You didn't hear what I just said? She was useless."-Klaus said.

Stefan was quiet. He wanted to say some things to Klaus but he couldn't.

"And also…tell your girlfriend, or whatever she is, to quit following us, okay? It's creepy. I feel like I'm a celebrity and she's my paparazzi. Is that what you call it?"-Klaus said.

"I don't have a girlfriend."-Stefan said.

"I don't think Katerina is aware of that. But too bad for her. She'll suffer more."-Klaus said.

Katherine was listening to them from the other room in that house.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was feeling sick. She was lying on the floor. Even though the pain stopped she was still feeling it somewhere in her consciousness.<p>

"I got my powers back!"-Bonnie said after she lit a candle all by herself. But Damon ignored her realization.

"What is up with Sabrielle?"-Damon asked.

"I think someone attacked her using my powers."-Bonnie said.

"It's Klaus."-Elena said.

"Really, Elena? Who else could it be?"-Damon said and rolled his eyes.

Sabrielle got up and left the room without saying anything.

Damon went after her.

"Wait, Sabrielle!"-He yelled.

"Don't go after me. I need blood."-She said.

"Then we'll hunt together."-He said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."-Sabrielle said.

"C'mon! Is that because I tried to kiss you last night?"-He asked.

"Damon! I don't want someone playing with my head now…I'm sorry…"-She said.

"But hear me out!"-He said and then both of them stopped walking.

"Okay tell me what you wanted to tell me. Oh wait…"-She said and paused for a second and then said. "I DON'T CARE." Then she started walking again.

He went after her.

"I'm attracted to you!"-He said.

"I know. "-Sabrielle said.

"But I…"-He tried to say but Sabrielle stopped him and said "Hear that sound?"

"What sound? It's quiet here."-He said.

"That's the sound of me…NOT CARING!"-She said and then disappeared with vampire speed.

Damon was confused. He was only this stubborn with Elena…but Sabrielle…it was different with her. He felt he could have her…but she's acting totally opposite. She's giving him mixed signals. He wanted to have a one night stand with her, but she's making him work for it. _"Is it worth it?"_-He thought. He doesn't like it when things don't go his way.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Stefan, we need to be there on time!"-Klaus demanded.<p>

Stefan was feeding on some woman. Then he paused for a second and said "I'm coming. Just a sec."

"No, Stefan, seriously. We need to go now. They won't be in that town forever. Now I'm strong enough. I can kill them."-Klaus said.

"Who are you talking about? Where are we going?"-Stefan said.

"We're going to a town called Scandicci. And we're gonna take care of some of its residents."

He turned around all of a sudden and left the room. Stefan could hear him talking to Katherine.

"You don't give up, do you? Just so you know, I'm losing my patience with you."

Stefan took the chance and compelled the girl he was feeding from: "I need you to pass a message."

* * *

><p>Jeremy was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, when he heard some strange sound coming from his room. He stood still for a moment, listening. It sounded like someone was weeping. He opened the door carefully. Vicki was sitting on his bed, crying.<p>

"Vicki? What's wrong?"-He asked her.

"I remember."-She whispered quietly.

"Oh... I'm sorry."-Jeremy wasn't sure what to say. Still, this was a progress. Now, if he could only figure out how to make her go away for good. And Anna. He almost forgot about Anna.

"It's all his fault. It's all his fault, Jeremy! He killed me! And now Matt is dead as well. He has to pay."-Vicki seemed angry all of a sudden.

"Damon? I know what he did was horrible, and I don't really like him, but still..."

"Are you taking his side?"-Vicki interrupted him.

"Well, I don't know..."-He started saying. She looked really angry. And kinda dangerous. But she was a ghost. She couldn't do anything. Or could she? And honestly, he had no idea what she was.

"Matt's death wasn't his fault. Well, at least not completely his fault."-He said.

"I know. That's why he won't be the only one who will pay for this."

"You should think about this when you calm down. You could do something you'll regret later."-He told her.

"Calm down? Regret? I'm dead Jeremy!"-She yelled. And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"So, who exactly do you want to kill? And why?"-Stefan asked Klaus when they arrived to Scandicci.<p>

"Aren't you curious? But I guess I can tell you. It's not like you can stop me."

* * *

><p>"Everybody stay close."-said Damon. They were in a house Sabrielle saw in her vision. Klaus and Stefan were supposed to be there, but the house seemed empty.<p>

"Something is wrong."- Sabrielle told them. A sound suddenly came from one of the rooms.

"Stefan?"-Elena called. She and Bonnie were behind Damon and Sabrielle. They heard the sound again and Elena ran towards the room.

"Elena, wait!"-yelled Bonnie. She ran after her, but the lights went out.

"Elena!"-Damon called.

"Someone else is here."-Sabrielle said.

They heard a scream coming from the room Elena went into. They all ran towards it, when something attacked them from the shadows.

* * *

><p>"My brother already told the story to Elena, so I assume you know his father killed mine, and then I killed him and my brothers and sisters."-Klaus told Stefan.<p>

"I thought I was done with them. All I had to do was break the curse, and nothing could stop me. But I didn't know Darius, Elijah's father, had a plan. Little before I killed him, he met with some witches. Beaumont witches, to be precise. You see, he somehow found out that I learned the truth about my father and my origin. He didn't think I would kill him, he didn't think I could, but he still had to make sure. So he made a deal. If I found way to become a hybrid, after I had killed him of course, every Beaumont witch alive would fulfil the promise her ancestors gave."

"What promise?"-asked Stefan.

"They would bring Darius back to life."

* * *

><p>Damon, Sabrielle and Bonnie were surrounded by vampires. There was about fifty of them, but once Bonnie lit the candles up, Sabrielle started killing them with ease. While the two of them were fighting, Damon entered the room Elena was in. She was lying on the floor, and a vampire had his teeth in her throat, sucking the blood out. Damon attacked him, but he moved at the last second, and Damon hit the wall. Turning around, he attacked again, and managed to hit him. Then he pushed the vampire against the wall.<p>

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"-Damon asked him.

"Kill the visitors."-He said, his eyes looking empty. Then he pushed Damon, and managed to throw him on the floor. His hand went for Damon's heart, when fire consumed him. Bonnie and Sabrielle were standing at the door.

"They've been compelled. All of them."-Sabrielle said.

Bonnie kneeled next to Elena, while Damon bit his wrist, and fed Elena his blood.

"How is she?"-asked Bonnie worriedly.

"She'll live."-Sabrielle told her and then said under her breath: "Unfortunately."

* * *

><p>"Are you all right? You seem worried."-Alaric told Jeremy.<p>

"I'm not sure. I spoke to Vicki ~don't give me that look, I know it sounds weird~ anyway, I spoke to her and the good news is she remembers everything. She knows she's dead."

"What's the bad news?"

"She wants revenge."

* * *

><p>"You okay?"-Damon asked Elena.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

While Damon was helping Elena get up, Sabrielle wandered around the house. She told Bonnie to go upstairs and search for clues, while she searched the bottom of the house. She didn't find anything, and just as she was joining Elena and Damon, Bonnie called: "Guys? I think you should see this."

They went upstairs and saw Bonnie standing next to a girl. The girl's neck was bloody and she had bite marks. She looked at them and asked: "Are you looking for Stefan?"

Damon and Elena looked at each other.

"We are. Can you tell us where to find him?"-said Damon.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The room was dark and cold. The windows were closed, the curtains drawn, and all the lamps were broken. Katherine was there all by herself, wandering around.<p>

"Stefan?"-She asked but no one responded.

She was sure that Stefan and Klaus entered this room on the way to Scandicci. But now she couldn't see anyone or anything…

She continued walking around. In one moment, she tripped.

"Damn."-She complained. It was dark and she couldn't see what she had tripped on, but she touched it. It was a hand. Then that hand moved and grabbed her.

She screamed.

"Shhh…"-The voice said and covered her mouth. She bit the hand of that person.

"Ouch!"-The voice yelled. It was a guy. But then he carried Katherine to some place else. She was protesting, biting…but she couldn't do anything to that guy.

"Who are you?"-She asked.

"Your worst nightmare."-He said and laughed.

"No, seriously, who are you?"-She interrupted his evil laugh.

"You'll see soon."-He said.

"But I need to go. Can you just drop me off somewhere outside this creepy house?"-She said.

"Look at you. Being bossy and all. You're not in the position to order me anything."-He said.

"Why does your voice sound familiar?"-She asked.

"You'll see in a bit."-He said and ran from the house with vampire speed.

* * *

><p>"Is Katherine still following us?"-Stefan asked.<p>

"I took care of that."-Klaus said.

"What did you do?"-Stefan asked.

"I sent some people to take her. She knows them."-Klaus said.

"They won't kill her, will they?"-Stefan asked.

"Aww look at you, being all worried about your first love…"-Klaus teased. "But don't worry, she'll be fine. Maybe even more than fine… "

"So why did we have to go to that house earlier?"-Stefan asked.

"It was a trap for Katerina."-Klaus said.

Stefan felt kinda bad for Katherine.

"So why are we going this way when that city is on the other side?"-Stefan asked.

"I want to visit a friend."-Klaus said.

* * *

><p>"So, spill it? Where is Stefan?"-Sabrielle asked.<p>

"Scandicci."-The girl said.

"Where is that? Can you tell us more?"-Sabrielle asked.

"No."-The girl said.

"Did Stefan say something more to you?"-Sabrielle asked her again.

"He is on his way to Scandicci. Be careful."-The girl said and passed out.

"Great. This is just great."-Damon complained.

"At least we know where he is…"-Elena said.

"I don't remember ever going to a place called Scandicci…but maybe Bonnie can find out where it is…"-Sabrielle said.

"Damon!"-Bonnie yelled when she saw him sucking the life out of that girl.

He stopped for a second and said "What? She was useless anyway. And I am hungry."

Sabrielle was fighting the urge to join him.

"Don't kill her…"-Elena said.

"I won't. I think."-Damon said and continued sucking her blood. "Oops. I think I killed her."

"Damon, why are you acting like this again? We took some blood with us from blood bank. Why did you do this?"-Elena asked.

"Fresh blood tastes better. And I need to be strong for the fight."-Damon said.

"Yeah like blood's going to help you…"-Sabrielle mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?"-Damon asked her.

"Blood's going to help you."-Sabrielle said and laughed.

"That's not what you've said."-Damon said.

"Yes it is. And how can you know what I said if you haven't heard it? Huh?"-Sabrielle said.

"Stop trying to piss me off Sabrielle."-He said.

Sabrielle just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?"-Stefan asked.<p>

"In some village. I don't even know the name of it."-Klaus said.

"What are we doing here?"-Stefan asked again.

"I already told you. Stop asking me questions."-Klaus said and Stefan shut up. He was still compelled.

Then some woman approached Klaus.

"Melinda, it's pleasure to see you."-Klaus said, bended and kissed her hand.

"_He brought me here just so he can hook up with someone?"_-Stefan thought and rolled his eyes.

"Pleasure is all mine."-Melinda said. She had blond hair and blue eyes and she was slightly taller than Klaus. She was wearing some old fashioned dress. Like she forgot which year it was.

"So Stefan…you'll be here alone for a while. You better not try to escape, because I'll find you."-Klaus said.

Stefan just nodded.

And Melinda and Klaus left.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me, you dumbass?"-Katherine said.<p>

"It's not nice to call someone a dumbass. Especially when he's carrying you."-The guy said.

Then he entered some house, shut the door and put Katherine back on the ground. She tried to run but he caught her immediately.

"Na-ah. Don't try to escape."-He said.

Then someone turned the lights on.

"Oh God, this can't be."-Katherine said and suddenly she had a smile on her face.

"Miss Katherine, long time no see."-Some other guy said.

"Matheus don't try to be nice."-Katherine said with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"And you Leon…I knew I recognized that voice…"- Katherine said to the guy that carried her.

The guys smiled.

"So what's the occasion?"-Katherine asked.

"Klaus asked us to keep you company."-Matheus said.

"You know that I'm able to escape right?"-She said.

"Well, you're not. We're stronger than you."-Matheus said.

"Pfft, details."-Katherine said.

"So how are you doing? I've heard that you are still playing with those Salvatore brothers…"-Leon said.

"No actually, they have another Katherine to play with."-Katherine said.

"What? How?"-Matheus said.

"Klaus didn't fill you in? Shame on him."-Katherine said. Then she remembered that Klaus probably thinks Elena is dead.

"Tell us. We'll spend much time together so make it interesting."-Matheus said.

Matheus was blond and had blue eyes and was extremely tall, while Leon was an average height but was more athletic. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well my doppelganger fell in love with Stefan, and then Damon fell in love with the doppelganger. And she's telling everyone that she's in love with Stefan, but I think she loves Damon too. At least that's what she used to say, I don't know if she's alive now."-Katherine corrected herself. She wasn't sure if they'll buy that crap, but it seemed like they did. They weren't the smartest.

"History repeating itself."-Leon said.

"Yeah, that's what you did to us too. We almost killed each other."-Matheus said.

"It's not my fault that you guys were crazy about me and stupid."-Katherine said.

"You really have a thing for brothers, don't you?"-Leon asked.

"It's interesting."-Katherine said.

"Better not try to do that again…"-Leon said.

"Or you'll what?"-Katherine interrupted him confidently.

"Or I'll kill you."-Leon said.

"You won't kill me. Klaus won't let you do that. He wants me to suffer."-Katherine said.

"I don't care."-Leon said.

"Good for you, Leon."-Katherine teased and tapped him on his shoulder.

"But just for the record, who did you love more?"-Matheus asked.

Leon looked at him angrily. Katherine looked amused. She slowly approached Matheus and whispered in his ear sensually "The one that was better in bed...and we all know who that was…"

Leon said: "Oh, so me?"

Matheus said: "You're for real? I'm better…"

They started fighting again.

Katherine started laughing.

"You two are so easy to manipulate with."-She said.

Matheus attacked her and threw her on the ground.

"You like it rough? Not a problem."-She said and got up and threw him on the ground.

Then she sat on top of him and bit his neck. He screamed. But out of pleasure.

Leon then came up to Katherine and separated her from his brother Matheus.

"You'll sit here and be calm. Tomorrow, you're going with us."-Leon said and put her on a chair.

"Yes, my master."-Katherine said and licked her lips.

"And don't do that."-He said.

"Do what?"-She asked and looked at him with a sexy smile on her face.

"Just stop with the looks and everything. I gotta go eat something. You better be here when I come back. Matheus, keep an eye on her."-Leon said and left.

"So where were we?"-Katherine said and went to Matheus and put her hand under his shirt. Matheus just smiled. She looked down and said: "Oh someone's glad to see me."

"Really glad."-He said and kissed her.

They started making out really heavily.

"And just for the record…I was talking about you when I said that earlier…"-She whispered in his ear.

"I know."-He said and took her dress off.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, are you able to see the way to that town?"-Elena asked.<p>

"Shh…I'm trying to concentrate."-Bonnie said.

Sabrielle was sitting on the floor next to few dead vampires, while Damon was just walking around in circles.

"This is ridiculous. We're stuck here."-Damon said.

Then Bonnie started mumbling some words and finally when she was done she said "I know the way, but we won't be able to get there in one day…we'll have to find a place to stay."

"I'm sure there's something along the way…"-Elena said.

"Let's get moving please!"-Damon said sounding frustrated.

Sabrielle got up without a word and they all went outside the house. They were following Bonnie.

The only way to that town from the place they were in was through the forest.

They started walking.

"And where would that place to stay be?"-Damon asked.

"The road is not so far."- Bonnie said.

"How far exactly?"-Damon asked.

"Few hours of walking."-Bonnie said.

"I'm not able to walk that long."-Elena said.

"That is not far for you, Bonnie?"-Damon asked sarcastically.

"Oh God, stop complaining already! Listen to this, I'm going to carry Bonnie while I run to that road, and you'll carry Elena? Is that good for you?"-Sabrielle asked.

"Sounds good to me."-Damon said and put Elena on his back. Sabrielle did that with Bonnie.

"Thank you, Sabrielle."-Bonnie said.

"Is it comfortable for you, here on my back?"-Damon asked Elena.

"Don't get the wrong idea. You're just carrying me."-Elena said.

"Then hold on tight."-He said and started running. Sabrielle and Bonnie were ahead of them.

After an hour they were on the road.

"Where now?"-Damon asked Bonnie.

"There's a hotel."-Bonnie said and pointed at some vintage looking building.

"It's beautiful."-Elena commented and tried to get off Damon's back.

"Why are you touching me so much?"-Damon teased her.

She rolled her eyes.

Sabrielle put Bonnie down and they all went to the hotel.

Sabrielle reserved the rooms this time and she decided to take two rooms for one and one for two.

She didn't want to be with Elena in a room because that would mean that Damon will be there also. She wanted some peace and quiet.

"Why did you take a separate room for yourself?"-Bonnie asked.

"I need some alone time."-Sabrielle said.

"You had plenty of it when you were in a coffin."-Damon teased.

Sabrielle just ignored him.

"Oh that's where we stand now?"-He asked.

She didn't respond and she just went to her room.

"Why is she so mad at me?"-Damon asked Bonnie and Elena.

"You kind of harassed her…"-Bonnie said.

"How? I didn't do anything."-Damon said.

"Don't lie, Damon. We know you…"-Elena said.

"But I don't love her…that was just a game."-Damon said.

"That is the problem, Damon. She doesn't like games like that."-Bonnie said.

"No, actually she likes them, but with the guys that love her…and not someone else…"-Elena said.

Damon looked at Elena. She was fully aware of his love for her and she was totally okay with it. She just let him love her. That bothered him a bit.

* * *

><p>"So Melinda, tell me, what have you been up to these few years?"-Klaus asked her while gently touching her face. They were in bed, naked.<p>

"Nothing special…"-She said.

"Was someone here before me?"-Klaus said.

"Just some guy. He told me to tell you that he's ready."-She said.

"Who's ready? Ready for what?"-Klaus asked.

"Revenge."-Melinda said with a blank stare and then lost her consciousness. Then she woke up again.

"What happened?"-She asked.

"Oh, one of the witches possessed your body for a second."-Klaus said sounding calm. Like it was completely normal.

"What did she say?"-She asked.

"Nothing much…"-Klaus said and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you."-She said and then he ripped her heart out and threw it against the wall.

"And I've missed you too, darling…"-He said and put his clothes on and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	5. Episode 5 Crossroads

**Episode 5- Crossroads **

Sabrielle was bored and she left the hotel to go for a walk. It was night and the street lights were on. She kept thinking about Stefan and Klaus and what she has to do…She found it hard thinking about killing Klaus because she loved him with all her heart even though he once killed her. She was always looking out for him and defending him. He was her little brother. She'd do anything for him.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the street, Damon was walking and thinking. He was thinking about Elena and his love for her, and Stefan who he had to rescue and watch him be with Elena again. Was he really in love with Elena, or was that because she looked like Katherine?<p>

In that moment…someone attacked him from behind and threw him against the wall of some building.

"What the hell?"-Damon said when he got up.

Then that guy attacked Damon again and just when he was about to rip Damon's heart out, someone ripped his from behind. Damon's mouth fell open when that guy fell in front of him and he could see Sabrielle with his heart in her hand. She noticed Damon's expression and laughed.

"Oh I knew him. He was pissing me off. He had to die."-She said calmly and threw his heart in the garbage like it was a used can.

"Thank you."-Damon said still confused about the whole thing and with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Don't be embarrassed. He was older than you."-Sabrielle said with a sexy smile and just when she was about to leave, Damon appeared in front of her.

"Why did you save me?"-He asked.

"Because I could."-Sabrielle said and turned her back so she could leave.

He appeared in front of her again.

"I thought you hated me. Yesterday, you didn't even want to talk to me!"-He said.

"I don't hate you, I just don't like you, like I said millions of times. But I surely like you better than him."-She said and pointed at the dead guy on the floor.

"Bonnie and Elena told me why you were mad at me."-He said.

"Oh really? And why is that?"-She asked.

"Because you like to be in control."-He said.

"I could be in control with you if I wanted to."-She said.

"And you don't want that…because?"-He said.

"Because you already love someone else. I won't ruin that for you."-She said.

"You know what I think?"-He asked.

"What?"-She asked.

"That you have some feelings for me."-He said.

"You're overconfident, aren't you?"-She asked.

"It's true then. You have feelings for me."-He said.

"No, I don't. You love Elena and I respect that. She makes you happy. I will not mess that up. Is that so hard to believe?"-She asked.

"It is, actually."-He said.

"Want a proof?"-She asked.

"Yeah. Kiss me."-He said.

"What?"-She asked.

"Kiss me. Right now."-He said.

"What makes you think I'd do that?"-She said.

"If you kiss me, and I don't sense anything there, I'll never ask you this again."-He said.

"I'm an excellent actress. You won't sense anything even if it was true."-She said.

"Kiss me."-He said and touched her chin gently.

She came closer to him. And just when they were about to kiss, Elena came yelling "There is something wrong with Bonnie!"

Sabrielle moved away from Damon feeling relieved.

"God, Elena, do you have to spoil everything?"-He said to her.

Elena looked at him confused.

"Never mind, I'm coming."-Damon said and rolled his eyes.

Sabrielle looked at the corpse lying on the ground. _"Oh good God, now I have to clean this up."-She thought._

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, are you okay?"-Sabrielle asked when she came back.<p>

"You. Have. To. Stop. Klaus. From. Getting. Here."-Bonnie said. Word by word. Slowly.

"What? Where?"-Sabrielle asked.

"He. Is. Not. Strong. Enough. Yet."-Bonnie said.

She was possessed.

"Who, Klaus?"-Sabrielle said.

"No. Darius."-Bonnie said.

"Darius? My dad?"-Sabrielle said.

"Yes. He's alive. He wants revenge. But he isn't strong enough."-Bonnie said slowly.

"But he will be?"-Sabrielle asked.

"Yes."- Bonnie said and passed out.

"Bonnie!"-Elena screamed and touched Bonnie's face.

Then Bonnie was conscious again.

"What happened?"-Bonnie asked.

"You were possesed."-Elena said.

"By whom?"-Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. But that person said that Sabrielle's dad is alive."-Elena said.

Sabrielle left the room without a word. She looked upset.

"Where did she go?"-Damon asked.

"I guess she needs to be alone."-Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>The night was dark and the moon was barely visible. A woman in her late twenties was running through the forest near Mystic Falls. Her feet hurt and she couldn't breathe. The only thing keeping her on her feet was adrenalin. She slowed down. The wind was blowing and she could hear the rustling of the leaves. There was something else out there, too. She could hear it behind her. But then the sound came from the other direction. Then from another. And then it stopped. The wind seemed to have stopped as well. Only thing she could hear was herself, breathing. It seemed so loud. Too loud. She tried to breathe more quietly. Maybe no one was chasing her anymore, but she didn't want to take any chances. Something cracked behind her and she started running again. She knew that if she slowed down now she was dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was in her room. She was confused. Her dad was alive and he's going to confront Klaus. Klaus will kill him again. This time forever. Many dark thoughts were passing through her head. She laid on the bed and started crying. She couldn't help it. She missed her dad so much. Well, she missed everyone.<p>

Someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"-She asked.

"It's Damon. Let me in, please."-He said.

"I'm not in the mood, really."-She said still upset.

"Maybe I can help?"-He asked.

"How can you help? You'll make it even worse."-Sabrielle said.

"If you don't let me in, I'll come through the window."-He said.

Sabrielle didn't want him to break the window or make any kind of noise so she let him in.

"Here. You're in. Happy?"-She asked while wiping the tears from her face.

"You cried?"-He asked. She didn't respond.

"Well this is a first. Except that one tear from the airplane."- He said.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes."-She said.

"Okay then, let's talk about something else. For example, did you really love Stefan?"-He asked.

"You really have to stop with that obsession over your brother."-Sabrielle said.

"Answer me."-He said.

"I did. Yes."-She said.

His facial expression immediately changed. He looked angry a bit, but surprised because she actually answered his question despite her being sad.

"How can someone not love him? He was kind, funny and gorgeous."-She said.

"I was like that, too."-He said.

"You were, at first."-She said.

"So if you saw him now, would you feel anything for him?"-He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."-She said.

"Then we'd be in the same position. I, in love with Elena, and you, with Stefan, but either of us couldn't have any of them."-He said.

"Yeah, probably. But I'm not sure if any of the feelings will come back when I see him."-She said.

"We're similar, Sabrielle…"-He added.

"I'm not evil."-Sabrielle said.

"Haven't you heard? Apparently, I'm not evil too."-He said.

They both smiled.

"I want to sleep now, Damon."-She said.

"Then sleep. I'll just sit here and watch television."-He said.

Sabrielle now felt bad for him. She could sense that he was hurt about something.

"Come here."-She said and tapped the place next to her in her bed.

"You want to…"-He tried to say but she interrupted him.

"Not that, you perv. We'll just sleep."-She said.

"Oh…"-He said and immediately came and lay on the bed. Then he pointed at his chest and said to her "Now you come here."

She listened. She didn't want to be alone now so she just put her head on his chest and fell asleep. He was gently touching her hair.

* * *

><p>"We're done here. Let's go."-Klaus told Stefan.<p>

"What did you do?"-Stefan asked him.

"Just sent a little warning. Besides, I liked Melinda, but she was a witch. She had to die."

"I thought you liked witches. You kept yourself surrounded with them."-Stefan said.

"They were useful at the time. But now, now I'm invincible, Stefan. I just have to take care of that one problem, and no one can ever harm me."

* * *

><p>A vampire was slowly walking through the forest.<p>

"Ariadne? Oh, Ariadne! Where are you?"-He called, smiling.

Leaves rustled all of a sudden, behind a tree close to him, but there was no wind. He came closer. He could see a little piece of red fabric behind the tree, the same colour as the skirt Ariadne was wearing when he saw her that day.

"This is going to be fun."-He whispered to himself and then moved with vampire speed towards the tree. But no one was there. Just the little piece of fabric, stuck to the tree. Angry, he turned around, but it was too late. Fire consumed him already.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it worked? Did we do it right?"-A man asked an old woman. He was tall and young. They were in a room full of candles and next to them was a bed someone was lying in.<p>

"It worked. He's breathing, isn't he?"-She responded.

"Yeah, but he's not waking up yet."

"He will. Give him time."

"Fine. Though I still don't understand why we are doing this. His kind has never brought us any good."-He said.

"There has to be a balance. Yin and yang. Good and evil. Vampires and werewolves. And we have to make sure that no one disrupts that balance. So the hybrid must be destroyed. Whatever it takes. Even bringing back one of the Originals."

Eyes of the man lying on the bed suddenly opened.

The old woman turned around: "He's awake."

* * *

><p>Ariadne was hiding behind a tree, watching as another vampire approached the corpse of the one she killed. He kneeled and took a look at the corpse. Then he looked in her direction. She started chanting. The spell stopped him just before his teeth dug into her neck. He fought it and almost broke free when a ring of fire surrounded him. He started laughing.<p>

"Can't you see? We will never leave you alone. You can kill me, but others will show up."-He told her.

"Why are you doing this?"-She asked him.

"Because no one wants to get on Klaus's bad side. Right now, you're the only witch who knows the last part of the spell that can help Darius kill him. He'll come for you himself soon. You're dead."

"Not yet. But you certainly are."-She said and the ring closed on him.

* * *

><p>With the first rays of sun, Elena woke up. It was early but she couldn't sleep anymore. She had nightmares. She was worried about Stefan and also she had this strange feeling in her chest, like something bad was going to happen. She wished she was more useful. Now that Sabrielle is here, and taking charge with everything, she felt completely useless. She needed someone to talk to, but Bonnie was asleep and also, she felt kinda distanced from her. So she went to Damon's room. She knocked on the door, but no one opened.<p>

"Damon, are you there?"-She asked. No one responded. She tried to open the door, but she couldn't. Then she went to Sabrielle's room. Her room was unlocked so she just opened the door and went in.

"Oh…"-Elena commented when she saw Sabrielle and Damon sleeping cuddled.

Damon opened his eyes when Elena was about to leave the room. He was hugging Sabrielle so he didn't want to move because he'd wake her up, so he called Elena quietly to come. She heard him and came closer.

"Why are you here?"-He whispered.

Her stomach turned when Sabrielle squeezed Damon's chest even more while still asleep.

"Ouch."-He said, laughed and looked at her gently.

"Oh nothing special. I needed someone to talk to. I was having some nightmares about Stefan."-She whispered.

"Look Elena, it's okay for us to be friends, but I don't want to listen about your relationship with Stefan. That is too much for me."-Damon whispered.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking…I'm gonna go."-She said and left.

Just when Damon was about to go after her, he remembered that she rejected him, just like Katherine, so he didn't move. He hugged Sabrielle even stronger instead. Sabrielle opened her eyes for a bit and then closed them.

* * *

><p>Matheus was still asleep. Katherine woke up, got dressed and turned the TV on. Then she saw a chair next to the TV. She remembered that she was sitting on it yesterday. And it was wooden. She looked around to see if anyone else was there. Leon apparently hasn't come back yet. So she took the wooden chair and broke it. Out of the leg of the chair, she made a stake. Matheus opened his eyes so she hid the stake behind her...<p>

"_How could they not predict this? I mean, c'mon. A wooden chair?"-_Katherine thought.

"What are you doing?"-He asked her.

"Watching TV."-She said.

He got up and came closer to her.

"Don't lie."-He said.

"I'm not lying."

Then he grabbed her neck.

"Look around. I'm not lying."-She said.

He looked around and saw a broken chair on the floor. In that moment, Katherine stabbed him in the heart.

"W-hy?"-He asked while losing his breath.

"Because."-She said and stabbed him even harder, he fell on the floor, dead.

Then she opened the door to leave, but she couldn't get out. Like some invisible force was stopping her.

"Damn, those witches. Klaus has probably a harem of them."-She complained.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle woke up. She looked at Damon whose eyes were still shut. She tried to get up, but he didn't let her. He was holding her tight.<p>

"Don't pretend like you're asleep."-Sabrielle said.

"How did you know?"-He asked when he opened his eyes.

"Um…maybe because you were holding on to me like I was a tree or something…? Your muscles weren't asleep."-She said.

"Do you like my muscles?"-He flirted.

"I've seen better."-She said.

"You're so mean."-He joked.

Sabrielle just rolled her eyes and got up.

"Okay how the hell did I not notice that nightgown last night?"-Damon asked.

"I was already in bed when you came."-She said.

"Why is it practically transparent? Who did you buy it for?"-Damon asked.

"Why did you immediately assume I bought it for someone? In fact, they only had nightgowns like this. I found the darkest one. Black."-She said.

"Why are you doing this to meee? This is tortureeeee!"-Damon complained.

"Oh shut up and go get some slut to entertain you."-She said and went to the bathroom.

Damon didn't respond. He wasn't sure why he didn't want a slut to entertain him. A year ago, he would be totally up for something like that. But now after everything that happened with Elena, he wasn't in the mood. He did it at the party just from principle. But there was something about Sabrielle…Something that made him think about her often. Something that made him not want sluts even more.

"Damon, are you there?"-She asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm still here."-He said.

"You're awfully quiet. I'm starting to think that you're doing something you're not supposed to do…"-Sabrielle said.

"I am not going to tell you how that sounded…"-Damon said and they both laughed.

"What are you doing?"-He asked.

"Taking a shower. Can't you hear the water?"-She asked.

"I didn't pay attention. I was thinking."-He said.

"You think? Oh my God, where is this world going…"-Sabrielle teased.

"I don't appreciate those comments, Elle."-He said.

"Stop calling me Elle!"-Sabrielle said.

"Why? It's shorter."-He said.

"My name is prettier."-She said.

"I'll call you Elle."-He said.

"Then I'll call you Dam."-She said.

"You realize that sounds stupid?"-He asked.

"Yeah I do."-She said and they both laughed again.

* * *

><p>Ariadne was still running. She wasn't sure if anyone was still following her, but she didn't want to risk it, so she didn't stop for even a second.<p>

Then she saw a sign that said Mystic Falls.

_"Great, here I can blend in and no one will notice."_-Ariadne thought and kept walking towards Mystic Falls.

Then some guy came up to her and said: "Hey, you're new here?"

_"Dammit. So much about blending in…"_-Ariadne thought.

* * *

><p>Katherine threw Matheus's body in front of the house. She couldn't go out, but he certainly could.<p>

She had to do it because she didn't like the smell of his corpse.

When Leon came back and saw Matheus's corpse he screamed and entered the house.

"What did you do to him?"-He asked Katherine who was lying on the bed looking completely calm.

"I didn't do anything. Some vampires came and killed him."-She said.

"No one can enter this house but me, Matheus, Klaus and you."-Leon said.

"Klaus killed him then." -She said.

"This is a joke to you?"-He said pissed off. His face turned into angry vampire face, and his teeth came out.

"No. I'm taking this very seriously."-She said and made her serious face, but she was laughing inside.

"I'm going to kill you!"-He screamed.

"Really? I don't think so. Klaus would kill you. And besides, you were about to kill your brother all by yourself once. Remember?"-She said.

He stormed out of the house.

"Wuss."-Katherine commented.

* * *

><p>Ariadne was walking down the streets of Mystic Falls when she saw a bar named Mystic Grill.<p>

_"Maybe I should go inside?"_-She thought. But when she checked her pockets, she saw that she didn't have any money.

_"Dammit."_-She thought and smacked her forehead.

"He-eey…take it easy…"- Alaric said when he was just about to pass by her.

She looked at him confused and said "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah…it looked like you smacked your face pretty hard."-He said.

"Well that's what happens when you come to town without any money."-She said looking pretty bored.

"You're visiting someone?"-Alaric asked.

Ariadne didn't have time to think about her answer so she just said "No, I'm just passing by."

"Hey you!"-Someone screamed behind her.

She automatically hid behind Alaric. But then she saw that the guy who said that, wasn't actually talking to her.

Alaric laughed. "Why did you hide behind me?"-He asked.

"Um…for no reason."-Ariadne said.

"You looked pretty scared."-He said.

She immediately changed her posture and now she looked confident.

"Who? Me? Bullshit."-She said.

Alaric laughed again. Just when he was about to drown his sorrow with alcohol, he met this crazy girl that made him laugh.

"What's your name?"-He asked.

She made up some name because she didn't want to risk anyone asking him if he saw her.

"Meredith."-She said.

"Nice to meet you Meredith, I'm Alaric."-He said and offered her a hand for handshake.

They shook hands.

"Well, I kinda need to go, Alaric. It was nice meeting you."-Ariadne said and ran away from him.

Alaric just stood there confused and shocked.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Damon, Sabrielle and Elena left the hotel and continued their trip.<p>

"Everything would be easier if we had a car."-Damon said. At the same time as he said that, Sabrielle was already compelling some guy on the street that had a jeep. He gave her his keys and went walking.

"She already took care of that…"-Elena said and pointed at Sabrielle.

"Great minds think alike…"-Bonnie said and winked at Damon.

"What was that wink about?"-Damon asked.

"Nothing…"-Bonnie teased.

Then Sabrielle came back.

"Now we have a car. Enjoy!"-She said proudly and took her luggage and put it into the car.

"Um, Sabrielle…there's not enough space for everyone from all this luggage."-Bonnie said.

"Oh right. Wait a second."-Sabrielle said and put some of the luggage in the trunk.

"You had less luggage when we were passing through the forest."-Elena said.

"Oh yeah, that's because I forgot it in the hotel, but I came back for it yesterday."-Sabrielle said.

"Pfft. Women."-Damon said and rolled his eyes.

"I had to carry Bonnie's luggage also."-Sabrielle said.

"Sorry."-Bonnie said.

Then everyone got into the car.

Sabrielle was driving.

"I'm not sure it's safe for Bonnie and Elena that you drive."- Damon said.

"Why?"-Sabrielle asked.

"You haven't driven for almost a century. That's why."-Damon said.

"Don't worry, dad, your kids will be alright."-Sabrielle said and started driving. She was pretty good at it, but then she got into it and started driving faster and faster.

"This is fun!"-Sabrielle said and laughed.

"Are you crazy? Slow down!"-Elena complained.

Then Damon stopped the car.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"-Sabrielle asked.

"I get it, it's fun, but you were scaring Elena and Bonnie."-Damon said.

"I wasn't scared."-Bonnie added.

"See? She wasn't scared."-Sabrielle said.

"Elena was."-Damon said.

"Oh yeah, Elena. I'm sorry."-Sabrielle said with a sarcastic tone in her voice but Elena didn't notice.

"No problem."-Elena said.

"Bonnie, you drive. You know the way."-Damon said.

"Okay."-Bonnie said so she and Sabrielle switched places.

"Hello Elena!"-Sabrielle said when she sat next to her.

Elena just turned her head to the other side.

The ride continued.

* * *

><p>Some girl was walking down the street. She looked happy. She'd just bought some clothes from the mall. She was wearing her new high heels but she wasn't able to keep the balance so she fell and hit her knee. Blood started coming out from the place she had hit.<p>

In that moment, Stefan was passing by her. He felt the smell of blood and turned his head in her direction.

_"Calm down, Stefan, you're used to this. No need to harm this girl."-_He thought.

Then that girl blabbed something that seemed like a curse on Italian and she wasn't able to get up. She saw him and said "Potete aiutarmi?"

He didn't understand what she was saying so he asked: "What?"

"Oh, you're not Italian. Can you help me, please?"-She asked him again on English with her Italian accent. He wasn't sure if he was able to control himself around her but he came and helped her get up. While he was helping her, he accidentally touched her knee. He was tempted. But he tried to control himself.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"-Klaus asked when he saw him.

In that moment, Stefan knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry for this."-Stefan said and bit the girl on the neck. She screamed. Everyone in the street turned around.

"Great, Stefan. Now I need to compel them all."-Klaus said.

"You got what you've asked for."-Stefan said.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	6. Episode 6 The Attack

**Episode 6- The Attack **

The town of Mystic Falls.

"Finally"-He thought, when he passed the sign with the town's name on it. Now only thing he had to do was find the doppelganger and the Salvatore brothers and set the plan in motion. He couldn't wait for the killing to begin. Oh, how he loved to kill. And in the end, when everything went according to plan, he would be the one to hear the doppelganger's heart beat for the last time. And then he would make it stop.

* * *

><p>Ariadne opened the door and saw her mother lying on the floor in the pool of blood. Her eyes were open, but they were empty, lifeless.<p>

"No!"-Ariadne screamed. Then she woke up. She was breathing heavily, the sweaty nightgown clinging to her body. She realized hot tears were running down her cheeks and she was all sweaty. She cursed the day she found that damn spell in an old book, in the attic of her mother's house. The page the spell was written on was ripped out of a spell book, a spell book she knew so well. Her mother showed it to her years ago. They always wondered why that one page was missing. And then, a couple of weeks ago, Ariadne found it. She was going through some old stuff her mother inherited and she found the page hidden in some random book. And then bad things started happening. Ariadne looked around the room, trying to get used to the darkness. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her town. Not even the nightgown she was wearing was hers. After she realized she had no money, she panicked for a while. Then she decided to find a job. Luckily, a bartender was needed in Mystic Grill. The owner was a kind woman whose husband died recently and left her Mystic Grill to take care of. When she found Ariadne sleeping in Mystic Grill on the first night, she gave her money in advance to rent an apartment. She also gave her some of her daughter's old clothes. Ariadne wanted to go back home, take some of her stuff and some money, but she was afraid someone would be waiting for her. She left her spell book at home, as well, but she always kept it hidden, so it was safe for now. The spell was safe, too, because she memorized it and burned the page after she found out that's what they were looking for. Now she just had to work for a month or so, before everything was sorted out. Then she would have access to her family's bank accounts. That is, of course, if she was still alive.

* * *

><p>"Where is Damon?"-Elena asked Sabrielle.<p>

"How should I know?-Sabrielle said.

"Well, the two of you seem to be getting closer and..."-Elena began.

"We're not getting closer!"

"Fine. I just wanted to know where he was."

"I don't know and I don't care. And you shouldn't either. Let him breathe a little. Don't you have a boyfriend, or something?"-Sabrielle told Elena.

"Yeah, and Damon is helping me to find him! They're brothers…"-Elena said.

"I didn't know they were brothers. Thanks for enlightening me."

Elena turned around and left the room.

* * *

><p>Damon was walking down the street, trying to clear his head. He didn't know what he felt anymore. Elena was as confusing as ever, and then there was Sabrielle... But that was a problem he would deal with later. He was going to pay a visit to a vampire they found out earlier that day that worked with Klaus. Bonnie had a vision when she accidentally spotted him on the street while they were driving. Damon wanted to do something about it so he decided to go on his own, because he was getting tired of girls always tagging along. Elena would just be in danger. Bonnie might be able to help, but they didn't really get along. Sabrielle would be a distraction. And it's not like he couldn't do this by himself. He found the place he was looking for. He tried to enter but he wasn't invited in. So some woman came and invited him in. He entered and asked for Giorgio. That woman told him to wait for him in the back room. He was waiting for a while, when someone crashed the door. A man walked inside the room, chanting something. Damon moved quickly, and the chair he was sitting on moments ago burst into flames. The man started chanting again, but Damon broke his neck before he could finish the spell. Then he headed back to the motel they were staying at.<p>

* * *

><p>Katherine spent the morning trying to figure out how to escape the house. Leon wasn't there. Perhaps he was taking care of his brother's corpse. Still, she couldn't figure out what to do. Angry, she ran towards the door. She thought it was a futile effort, but when she reached the door, the barrier wasn't there. She realized she was standing in front of the house, the door under her feet.<p>

"Looks like someone killed the witch."-she thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"We're finally here. Now nothing will stop me from killing Darius again. Not even the Beaumont witches."-Klaus told Stefan.<p>

"You're going to kill them all?"-Stefan asked him.

"If that's what it takes. They can't stop me, Stefan. Even if they combine their powers, they still won't be strong enough to kill me."-Klaus responded.

Stefan tried to say something, but Klaus stopped him: "There's no time for this. We have to move now."

They were leaving the house they stayed in for the last couple of days, when Klaus stopped next to some alley. He frowned, and then moved with vampire speed towards it.

"How did you escape?"-Klaus asked someone there.

"Your vampires weren't smart enough to deal with me."-Stefan heard Katherine's voice.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to take care of you myself. I really wanted you to suffer before I killed you, but you're too annoying."-Klaus told her.

"No, please!"-Katherine yelled. Stefan ran towards them.

"You don't have to kill her."-He told Klaus.

"Actually, I do. She keeps following us, Stefan, and I can't take it anymore."

"I can convince her to leave. You'll never see her again."-said Stefan.

"Fine. I'm in a hurry now, so I'm gonna let you take care of her. I don't care what you do, I just don't want her to be here when I come back. And I bet it'll be painful for her, since she'll be killed by her big looove."-Klaus said and then disappeared.

"I knew you still cared about me. You're not going to kill me."-Katherine teased, turning towards Stefan.

"Shut up, Katherine. I need you to do something."

* * *

><p>"Did you find out who killed Matt?"-Carol Lockwood asked Sheriff Forbes when she entered her office.<p>

"No, but I assume it's the same person that killed those two girls last night."-Sheriff Forbes said.

"How can it be the same person? Those girls were totally ripped apart. Matt had few bites."-Carol said.

"Then it could be anyone. I don't really know what to think anymore. This town is crawling with monsters."-Sheriff said.

"How is that possible? How many vampires are there? "-Carol panicked.

"This town will never be completely safe."-Sheriff Forbes said.

"But you're here to keep it safe? Just do your job! It appears like you overlook everything!"-Carol said.

"Excuse me? I'm the one that got rid of all those vampires."-Sheriff Forbes said.

"That wasn't you, that was Damon. And by the way, if you kept this town safe, those monsters wouldn't even have the urge to come here. "-Carol said.

"You're blaming me, seriously?"-Sheriff said.

"We can't wait for them to attack. We'll lose all the people of Mystic Falls. We have to fight."-Carol said.

"Any suggestions?"-Sheriff said.

"Call Damon."-Carol said.

* * *

><p>"We're ready to go, sir."- Old woman said.<p>

"Where am I?"-Darius asked and got up. He was tall, handsome man, with dark hair with few grey highlights. He looked about fifty, but he was gorgeous and pretty muscular. He had eyes dark as night.

"In Italy."-The woman said.

"How did I get here?"-He asked.

"Everything will be clear soon. This guy here will help you keep up with things."-The woman said and pointed at some white man that was in that room with them.

"What century is it?"-Darius asked.

"21st."-She said.

"Now, remain still, sir. I'll fill your head with everything that was going on while you were dead."-The man said.

Darius still looked pretty confused but then that man started blabbing some words so fast that Darius thought he was kinda crazy. But then everything became clear. Klaus is a hybrid. He needs to be stopped.

"We also told some people about you being here. To make them be afraid."-The man said.

"Why did you do that? I like surprises better."-Darius said. He wasn't confused now. He was back to his old self.

"Now we need to go, sir."-Old woman said and all three of them left the house they were in.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Elena were in some bar on the way to Scandicci. Sabrielle told them to stay there and do absolutely nothing while she searches for Damon because he was away for hours.<p>

"Maybe we should go and look for him too?"-Elena told Bonnie.

"Are you insane? We could get killed."-Bonnie said.

"I don't think so. Who can kill us here? We're in some bar in the middle of nowhere."-Elena said.

"Sabrielle, that's who. We need to listen to her."-Bonnie said.

"I'm not afraid of her."-Elena said.

"Well, you should be."-Bonnie said.

"She won't hurt me. She doesn't want to hurt Stefan, or Damon."-Elena said.

"Do you think she dated Stefan?"-Bonnie teased.

"Even if she did, that's in the past."-Elena said.

"Be careful, maybe she steals both of the Salvatores from you."-Bonnie teased again.

"What is up with you? You know me. I only love Stefan. She won't steal Damon from me! Damon is free to date whoever he wants."-Elena said.

"Have you ever said that to him?"-Bonnie asked.

"He doesn't need my permission. I can't just go and tell him "Oh you can date whoever you want, I'm okay with it." It'll seem like I own him. That's not mine to say."-Elena said.

"But he needs to hear it so he can move on. You need to tell him that or he'll never leave you alone."-Bonnie said.

Elena kept quiet.

"But you don't want him to leave you alone, do you? Oh my God."-Bonnie realized.

"No, Bonnie. I want to be his friend, that's all."-Elena said.

"That is what I don't get. He killed Jeremy, at least he attempted to. How can you still want to even speak to him?"-Bonnie asked.

"We talked about this many times, Bonnie. I want to help him. He's Stefan's brother, and he is capable of changing."-Elena said.

"You wouldn't be like this if he really killed Jeremy that time."-Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but he didn't."-Elena said.

"But he would have, only if Jeremy didn't wear that ring. How can you forgive that? That guy just snaps whenever something doesn't go his way."-Bonnie said.

"I didn't forgive him. I'm just making sure that doesn't happen again."-Elena said.

"You're trying to change him?"-Bonnie asked.

"He can be changed. That way many people will be saved."-Elena said.

"Good thinking. I just don't want to see you get hurt, or caught up so you start having feelings for him."-Bonnie said.

"I get it Bonnie. But I'm not Katherine. I will always love Stefan. But in a way, I care about Damon too, but I will never forgive him."-Elena said.

Damon was in front of the bar, and he heard everything. Every single word.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

><p>"<em>So you're making sure I don't do something stupid right? You little minx."-<em>Damon thought. He sat on the grass. He looked devastated. He remembered how she kissed him when he was about to die. That was a pity kiss, he knew that. She did it just so he can die peacefully. But she didn't really forgive him. Maybe she was feeling relieved because she'll finally get rid of him? Dark thoughts were running through his head. He felt hurt, betrayed. He wanted to just storm into the bar and kill everyone in it. His heart started beating faster and faster. He got up and ran to the forest next to that bar. He saw a guy cutting wood. His fangs came out and just when he was about to jump on that guy and chop his head off and drink his blood, someone yelled "DAMON!" He turned around and saw Sabrielle coming his way. That man looked at them.

"Where the hell have you been?"-She asked.

He still looked like a monster who was about to rip his prey. He was looking at her angrily.

When she realized that he didn't want to respond, she ran with vampire speed and compelled that man to run to safety. At least that's what she thought she did. He ran but Damon went after him.

"Dammit I forgot that humans are slow."-Sabrielle said and ran in Damon's direction, caught him and threw him on the ground. He wanted to get up but Sabrielle sat on top of him. That guy continued running and soon Damon couldn't see him.

"What is wrong with you?"-Sabrielle asked him.

He didn't respond. He was furious.

"We can sit here all day. I'm not in a hurry. Stefan can wait."-Sabrielle said.

Damon's face got back to normal.

"She didn't forgive me."-Damon said slowly still catching breath.

"She didn't forgive you what exactly?"-Sabrielle asked. She knew he was talking about Elena. Who else would he be talking about?

"She didn't forgive me anything. She lied so I could feel better because I was dying."-Damon said now sounding calmer.

"Can you blame her? I mean, really? It's good that she even felt like you needed to die in peace. Someone else, like me, would have left you to die in misery. "-Sabrielle said and got up. He got up too and they went and sat on the grass next to each other.

"But she said she liked me just the way I am. That means she likes everything about me."-Damon said.

"Are you kidding me? She'd be insane if she liked everything about you. She just accepted it. And get this, you were dying, so she lied to make you feel better because she cares about you, which I don't get but okay, that's her brain."-Sabrielle said.

"But she cares about me. That means she kinda forgave me, right? Because she still cares, after all."-Damon said.

"Are you dumb or you're just playing dumb?"-Sabrielle said.

"I don't understand her at all. I mean, I didn't. But now I understand everything. She's nice to me because she's afraid that I'll hurt somebody. That's what she said."-Damon said.

"She cares about you. That's totally weird in my opinion, but she does. But I don't think she loves you the same way she loves Stefan."-Sabrielle said.

"She said she wants to be my friend. But I still feel like she just wants to manipulate me so I don't do something stupid."-Damon said.

"Everyone does that. That's understandable. Because, you're kinda crazy…"-She said and then he looked at her questionably so she continued "And you got your answer. She wants to be your friend."

"She didn't forgive me…She never will…"-Damon repeated.

Sabrielle slapped him.

"Get over yourself, you crybaby!"-She said.

He grabbed her neck.

"Don't ever do that again!"-He threatened.

"Oh shut up, you can't do anything to me. How many times I have to tell you that until you get it?"-Sabrielle said.

He left her neck alone.

"How can you be so calm about everything? You've been dead. Aren't you supposed to chase people down the street and suck their blood like crazy?"-Damon asked.

"I took some blood from the blood bank. And I kinda sucked all the blood out of that guy you all liked…That did it for me."-Sabrielle said.

"And you don't seem guilty at all about killing Matt."-Damon said.

"I'm a vampire. I don't care about anyone."-Sabrielle said.

"But you care about Stefan? You want to help him."-Damon said.

"My priority is to kill Klaus."-Sabrielle said.

"But you said it yourself that Stefan needs all the friends he can get. So that means you're his friend and that you care."-Damon said.

"That way yes. But I don't know if I'd cry if he died or I'd just move on."-Sabrielle said.

"You're lying. You just want not to care, but you do. Just like me. And it sucks."-Damon said.

"Emotions are overrated. I feel better when I turn them off."-Sabrielle said.

Damon looked at her. He could see the pain in her eyes. It was undeniable. Even though she was trying to hide it, he could see right through her.

"But you can't really turn them off. You just have to pretend."-Damon said.

"Who told you that? You can totally turn them off."-Sabrielle said.

"One girl I knew. She was about 500 years old."-Damon said.

"Well, you can still turn them off, you're young."-Sabrielle said.

"I can't anymore. I've tried."-Damon said.

Sabrielle felt bad for him so she took his hand in a comforting way.

But then that guy that ran from them came back. And about 30 people were walking behind him with torches and weapons.

"There they are!"-He said and pointed at Damon and Sabrielle.

"What the hell?"-Sabrielle said.

"He must've seen when my fangs came out."-Damon said.

"He pretended to be compelled!"-Sabrielle said.

People were getting closer and closer.

They had stake guns and they were shooting in Damon's and Sabrielle's direction. They mostly missed but Sabrielle got staked a few times. She didn't feel anything so she tried to compel them all. She couldn't do it. They were all on vervain.

"What is wrong with these people?"-Damon commented while he was trying to escape the stakes.

"Shut up, and run!"-Sabrielle said and pushed Damon to run. In that moment big stake hit her in the heart. She fell.

"Run Damon!"-She yelled to him.

"I won't leave you!"-He said and came to her and took the stake out of her. She screamed.

Then some guy threw a stake at Damon. It hit him in the stomach.

"Ouch."-Damon complained.

"I SAID RUN!"-Sabrielle said while she was getting up.

Damon didn't want to run. He didn't want to be a coward. He took a stake out of his stomach.

And then he helped Sabrielle take all the stakes out of her body.

"I guess I need to kill them all now. I didn't want to hurt humans, but I guess I need now."-Sabrielle said calmly, like a true lady.

Then someone threw a stake in Damon's direction while he wasn't looking. The stake was heading in the direction of his heart. But Sabrielle jumped in front of him and took that stake in her chest.

"Don't you get it? They can't kill me! But they can kill you! So go!"-Sabrielle said and then attacked those people one by one. Damon successfully escaped the stakes that were heading in the direction of his heart but he was still hurt. When he looked around, everyone was dead. Sabrielle killed all of them.

"Why didn't you run when I told you to run dammit?"-Sabrielle said and pulled some daggers out of her body and tried to repair her messy hair. Then she complained quietly to herself "This is vintage, bastards." when she looked at her ruined dress.

"I didn't want to leave you alone."-Damon answered to her previous question. She was still occupied with her dress, daggers and hair.

"I would've been fine. You, on the other hand, could've been dead."-Sabrielle said while still doing her hair.

"You killed a bunch of humans, how do you feel about that?"-Damon asked.

"They saw me. I couldn't compel them because they were on vervain. But they recognized me. Someone sent them on us. This way that someone can be warned."-Sabrielle said.

"But bunch of humans, you said you didn't want to hurt humans."-Damon said.

"Sometimes you just have to. So you can survive. "-Sabrielle said.

"You saved my life. I owe you one."-Damon said.

"Don't be silly. You owe me two. I saved you two times."-Sabrielle said and smiled and they both got back to the bar.

"Where have you been?"-Elena asked when she saw them.

"It's not important. We have to go."-Damon said coldly.

"But you have to tell me. You two look really messy."-Elena said when she saw them all bloody and with ripped clothes.

"I don't have to do anything."-Damon answered.

"Follow me."-Sabrielle said, ignoring Elena's previous demand and they all got back to the car.

* * *

><p>Katherine was running through the woods. She was looking around to see if anyone was following her.<p>

"Very clever, Stefan. And how am I supposed to find Damon and the others now?"-She commented. She was pissed off but she continued running.

* * *

><p>"Give me one beer."-Jeremy said when he approached Ariadne at the bar.<p>

"Aren't you a bit young for that?"-She asked him.

"Just give me. It was a rough night."-He said.

He was still seeing Anna and Vicki. And without Bonnie's help, he wasn't able to do anything to them. They appeared, then disappeared, then reappeared. It was all extremely annoying for Jeremy. They kept blabbing how he never broke up with them, how they are not over, how he's something like Grim Reaper, like he brings bad luck and something like that. Vicki was always complaining about Damon and her plan for revenge, even though she was a ghost and she couldn't do anything but annoy Jeremy. Anna kept saying that she loves him and that he needs to be with her, that Bonnie doesn't deserve him, etc. So he needed alcohol to reduce the pain.

"I won't give you alcohol, kid."-Ariadne said.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Okay then give me a soda."-He said.

"Coming right up."-She said and then poured him a glass of soda.

"Who are you by the way? I've never seen you here."-Jeremy asked.

"I'm new here."-She said.

Then Alaric joined Jeremy at the bar.

"Don't do something stupid, Jeremy. We'll deal with those two later."-Alaric whispered.

Ariadne coughed.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there."-Alaric said and turned his head in her direction.

"Ooooh I see you found a way to earn money."-He commented after he recognized her. Her wavy ash blonde almost brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She looked at him with her green eyes and he laughed.

"You two know each other?"-Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. Well, kinda. I bumped into her few days ago. She was out of money. But I guess she's fine now."-Alaric said.

Jeremy looked at Ariadne questionably.

"What he said."-She just agreed with Alaric and went to the other side of the bar to give drinks to the other costumers.

Then some man approached her.

"Hello. I'm new here, and I was wondering if you've seen this girl in this bar today?"-The man said and showed Ariadne the picture of Elena on his phone.

Ariadne just stared at the picture for a minute.

"Um, you present? I asked you something, since you work here, you must've seen something."-He said.

"_Katherine."-_She thought when she saw the picture.

"Wanna have a closer look?"-He asked and handed her the phone. Their hands touched. She felt something. She felt what he is.

"I haven't seen her. I thought I did, but that was someone else."-Ariadne said.

"Oh really? That's all then. Thank you."-He said, took his phone and left.

"_He was too nice."-_Ariadne thought.

Meanwhile, Alaric was trying to convince Jeremy to go to school which he refused so Alaric went to school alone.

* * *

><p>"Tyler, the full moon is coming up. Are you sure you're gonna be okay alone there?"-Caroline asked Tyler on the way to school.<p>

"I will be okay. I don't want to put you in danger."-Tyler said.

Caroline smiled and said: "Look at us. Going to school, like everything is alright."

But that smile wasn't sincere. She was feeling sad inside.

"It will be good for us."-Tyler said.

"Maybe."-Caroline said.

"I can't believe what I'm saying. I actually said that school will be good for something."-Tyler said and laughed.

"Yeah, well…times change."-Caroline said.

Then that same guy that visited Mystic Grill came up to them.

"Hey!"-He said to them.

They turned around.

"Hey?"-Caroline said.

"Have you seen this girl?"-The guy asked and showed her a picture of Elena.

Caroline felt like something is going on so she played dumb.

"Nope. She hasn't been at school."-Caroline answered. That wasn't exactly a lie, but she didn't want to say anything that might give him the opportunity to investigate more.

Tyler was about to say something but Caroline just gave him one of her looks that meant they're done talking.

"Oh, well…Thank you anyway."-He said and looked at Tyler questionably and then left.

"What was that about?"-Tyler asked.

"He seems suspicious. I'm going to find out more later."-Caroline said.

* * *

><p>Katherine was still running through the woods of Italy. There weren't many woods, but the ones she found seemed like they took forever to pass through.<p>

It was getting dark but she ran and ran. Then she tripped.

"Damn, why does this keep happening to me?"-She commented. And then cursed a little while getting up.

Then she heard some people. They were complaining about something. And then she accidentally stepped on someone's leg. She saw it was a human body.

"Oh great, food."-She commented. And when she was about to bite that person, he got up. She could see it was a man.

Then she heard more and more voices and saw some people getting up. There were so many of them.

"I guess we need blood now."-Someone said.

Katherine was still confused about the whole situation so she just ran from there.

People continued getting up and fixing their bones.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	7. Episode 7 Sabrielle

**Episode 7- Sabrielle**

"Okay, I think I'm going in circles."-Katherine commented after she found herself at the same place for the third time. Then she saw some guy on the street and asked him if he knows where Scandicci is.

He didn't understand what she was saying so she asked him on Italian too. She knew Italian, not perfectly, but enough to get her where she needed to be.

The guy explained her where Scandicci is. She understood. Then she bit him and made him forget it and then she ran towards Scandicci with vampire speed but then she stopped.

_"I don't need to go there so soon...I'm not in a hurry..."_-Katherine thought.

* * *

><p><em>Few days later...<em>

Klaus and Stefan were walking towards a house that was situated on the outskirts of the town Scandicci.

Every step that Klaus made was with such grace and elegance. When they passed by some people, Stefan could see them admire Klaus's posture and figure. On the way, Klaus even greeted some people like a true gentleman. Stefan was sick of him. That guy was annoying him so much he could barely keep himself from attacking him. _"What a hypocrite"_-Stefan thought when he saw Klaus greet some lady on the street. He couldn't believe how polite Klaus was with that lady when he was sure that Klaus was thinking about ripping her lungs out and eating them for lunch.

Klaus knocked on the door of the house. No one answered.

"Damn, I forgot to call some witch to let me in."-Klaus commented.

"No one is there."-Stefan said after he looked through all the windows.

"I need to check that."-Klaus said.

"How?"-Stefan asked. Klaus ignored him.

He waved at some woman that has just parked her car next to the driveway.

"Can you please come here? I need some help. I got lost."-Klaus said.

Woman immediately came.

"So where are you heading to?"-She asked. She wasn't Italian, Klaus could tell.

"It's not important."-Klaus said.

Woman just looked at him curiously.

"I need you to enter this house and check all the rooms and tell me if anyone's there."-Klaus compelled her.

She tried to open the door but it was locked.

Then Klaus handed her an axe that he found next to the house.

"I want you to hit that door really hard until it breaks."-Klaus said.

She started hitting the door.

"You could've done that instead of her."-Stefan said.

Klaus laughed.

"It's funnier this way."-Klaus said watching this woman struggle.

After a while, she finally slammed the door and got in.

Klaus started walking in circles out of pure boredom.

"Did you find anything?"-He asked the woman.

"No. There's no one here."- She answered from the house.

"How sad. You can stay there until I tell you to get out."-Klaus said.

"Okay."-The woman said.

"Come Stefan. Now we have a ride."-He told Stefan.

"Can we just let the woman out of the house?"-Stefan asked.

Klaus laughed. "Don't be silly."

And then they entered her car.

"I know where the witches are. This was just their hiding place according to my latest Greta."-Klaus said and started the car.

"Maybe they moved?"-Stefan asked.

"They don't like leaving that place. I don't know why they were here. But I guess they went back to their village. That village is something powerful. It is enchanted. I don't know if we'll be able to even step within the gates. I'll call Greta to come. Not Greta. Gretas."-Klaus said.

* * *

><p>Ariadne woke up early. She went for a walk. There were only few people on the streets and they were in a hurry because they had to go to work. Ariadne's shift was starting at 3 p.m so she had plenty of time. She was shocked that no one tried to kill her these few days. She let herself believe that they might have forgotten about her. But then that guy from the bar that was looking for Katherine, she believed, approached her again.<p>

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the bar the other day?"-He asked.

"I don't know. I could've been."-She said.

"Remember me? I was showing you the picture of Elena on my mobile phone?"-He asked.

"Elena? Who's Elena?"-She asked confused. That couldn't have been Elena. That was Katherine. She saw it.

"Oh she's some chick I'm looking for. I'm Carson by the way, nice to meet you."-He said and gave her a hand for a handshake.

"I'm Meredith."-She lied and shook his hand. "Ouch."-She commented on his handshake. She had that strange feeling again. And God, he had a strong handshake.

"Oh I'm sorry."-He said.

"Doesn't matter. I've gotta go now."-She said trying to get out of this situation. That guy was a werewolf. She felt it.

* * *

><p>Damon, Sabrielle, Bonnie and Elena finally arrived at the place that girl told them that Stefan will be in. It was that same house that Klaus and Stefan visited few hours ago.<p>

"We could've been here two days ago."-Damon complained.

"We couldn't have. That chick told us to be here today. That Stefan and Klaus will come here today."-Bonnie said.

"I'll go in."-Elena said and went into the house. The door was slammed.

Elena saw a woman in the house.

"Hello. Do you maybe know when will that guy come back so I can leave this place?"-The woman asked.

"What guy?"-Elena asked.

"That tall, handsome, and polite guy that told me to be here."-She said.

Elena wanted to barf because of that statement. Klaus wasn't handsome, and he certainly wasn't polite. Tall maybe. Actually no, he wasn't tall either.

"Was someone else here with him?"-Elena asked.

"Some guy. He had hair like that guy from that movie Twilight."-The woman said.

Elena knew it was Stefan. Yeah, she watched Twilight.

"And how long ago were they here?"-Elena asked.

"I don't know. Few hours."-The woman said.

"Thank you."-Elena said and left the house.

"Klaus and Stefan were here already."-Elena said.

"We should hurry, maybe we'll find them on the way!"-Damon said.

"No!"-Bonnie said.

"Why not?"-Damon asked.

"Someone is approaching. I feel like we should stay here. My instinct says that we should stay here."-Bonnie said.

"I don't trust your instincts, Bonnie."-Damon said.

"Do what she says, Damon. Or I'll make you do it."-Sabrielle said.

"Thank you."-Bonnie said proudly.

Damon frowned.

"We can't enter the house so we should wait outside then."-Sabrielle said.

"I'm gonna go inside and look if there is something that can be useful."-Elena said.

"Me too."-Bonnie said.

"Seriously, you're leaving me with him again?"-Sabrielle said.

"Yeah, you seem like you enjoy his company more than us."-Bonnie teased.

"Like that's possible."-Sabrielle said.

"What does that mean?"-Elena asked.

"Why? Did you find yourself in that sentence?"-Sabrielle teased.

"Look, there's a bar few streets away. You two can go there."-Bonnie interrupted the conversation that was just getting awkward.

"But someone could attack you two."-Damon said.

"I can defend myself here. I feel the energy of the witches in this house."-Bonnie said.

"Fine. Let's go."-Damon said to Sabrielle and they went to that bar.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes was talking on the phone.<p>

"How do you mean, those girls weren't killed when we thought they were? How long were they dead?"-She asked someone over the phone.

"So that person must've been around longer than we thought."-She realized and then thanked that person on the phone and hung up.

"Mom, what's going on?"-Caroline asked.

"That person that you were telling me about, killed those two girls even before Matt. If it was the same person. I'm not even sure…"-Her mom said.

"That couldn't have been the same person then. This one wasn't here long before Matt's death."-Caroline said.

"Those bodies were totally ripped apart. Like some animal tried to eat them."-Her mom said.

"Yup. Definitely not this person."-Caroline said.

"Can you help me find out who it was?"-Sheriff asked.

"Yeah, I'll try."-Caroline said and left.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle and Damon were sitting at the bar watching a football game, when someone switched the channel to news. Everything was on Italian so Sabrielle and Damon didn't understand anything. Sabrielle knew many languages but she never found the time to learn Italian too.<p>

"What do you think they're saying?"-Damon whispered to Sabrielle.

"I have no idea. I'll ask someone."-Sabrielle said and then asked some guy to translate the news for her. Luckily, he knew English.

"They say that animals are terrorizing the residents of Arezzo. Many people were bitten. Some of them claim that those weren't animals, but vampires."-The guy explained.

"Vampires? How silly."-Damon said.

"Yeah."-The guy agreed.

"I thought they existed only in movies, and bad books."-Damon said.

"Me too. People got caught up with all the movies that are coming out about vampires."-The guy said.

Sabrielle laughed in her mind.

"Oh now they're gonna interview some guy that hasn't come out of his house for days."-The guy explained.

"This is impossible."-Sabrielle and Damon said at the same time when they saw the face of the guy whose house anchors entered. It was that guy that was leading the crowd against them few days ago.

"What is impossible?"-The guy asked.

"Oh nothing. We remembered something. Never mind."-Damon said.

"Well, anyway, they are asking him why he didn't leave the house."-The guy said.

"And?"-Sabrielle asked but then she saw that the channel lost the signal.

"And nothing. They lost signal apparently."-The guy said.

"Thank you for translating for us."-Sabrielle said and smiled.

That guy seemed totally charmed by her and his face turned red.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Um, I don't want to be too straightforward but, can I have your phone number?"-The guy asked Sabrielle.

Then Sabrielle remembered that she doesn't have a phone.

"I haven't bought a phone yet. I was kinda against mobiles."-She lied. Well, she kinda lied.

"Okay you could've just said no. You didn't have to lie."-He said.

Damon seemed amused so he laughed.

Sabrielle kicked him with her leg under the table.

He frowned.

"It's true, she doesn't have a phone."-Damon said.

"Yeah, whatever."-The guy said and left.

"Why did you kick me?"-Damon asked.

"You're seriously asking?"-Sabrielle said.

He smiled.

"Okay, back to our problem. That guy I killed…he became a vampire. So maybe the others did too….Maybe it was a trap or something?"-Sabrielle said.

"Why would someone set a trap like that? That would reveal our existence."-Damon asked.

"I don't know. Klaus is capable of anything."-Sabrielle said.

* * *

><p>Ariadne was walking towards Mystic Grill when she suddenly collapsed.<p>

"What is happening to me?"-She said while holding her head. She felt like her brain was going to explode.

* * *

><p>"So Greta, did you find her?"-Klaus asked a witch he picked up on the way to Beaumont village.<p>

"My name is Marcia. I'm not Greta."-She said.

"Whatever, Greta, did you find her I repeat?"-Klaus said.

"I can't find her. You need to have something that belongs to her in order for me to find her."-She said.

"But I tried to make her weak."-She added.

Klaus frowned.

"Why are you so useless? Previous Greta was more productive."-Klaus said and raised his hand to chop her head off.

"WAIT!"-She screamed.

"What?"-He asked.

"I know where she killed those vampires you sent to go after her. I had something that belonged to them."-She said.

"Oh really? Maybe I can keep you after all."-He said.

She seemed relieved.

"So?"-He asked.

"That was in some forest. Near the town called Mystic Falls. Have you heard of that town?"-She said.

"Mystic Falls, you say? Interesting. I'll deal with that later. Now you need to help me pass the gates of Beaumont village."-Klaus told her.

Stefan was just there…observing everything. He didn't become the real ripper, he just pretended even though it was painful. He was drinking human blood so he finally got used to it and now he wasn't feeling like a blood-addict.

* * *

><p>Bonnie found some spell books in the house she waited in. Elena was chatting with that woman that was stuck in the house. Then someone said: "Knock, knock."<p>

"Elena, did you say something?"-Bonnie asked.

"No?"-Elena said.

Then they saw Katherine standing in front of the door.

"What are you doing here?"-Elena asked.

Then that woman from the house looked at Katherine, then at Elena, and then she passed out.

Katherine laughed.

"I'm here to give you a message. Stefan asked me to. I could've just run but I owed him that after he saved my life."-Katherine said.

"So, tell me."-Elena said.

"Well, he's on his way to some place where Beaumont witches live. He was on the way here at the time, but I guess he's now on his way to that place."-She began explaining when Elena interrupted with "Where is that?"

"Let me finish."-Katherine said and rolled her eyes.

Elena kept quiet.

"Okay, so…This Darius guy, he's alive, and he wants to kill Klaus. And then there's some girl Ariadne that has the last part of the spell that can kill Klaus, so he sent vampires to kill her. And also, Klaus wants to kill all the Beaumont witches only because he wants revenge or something. I think that's it."-Katherine explained.

Elena looked like she didn't understand a thing.

"How is that I never heard of these witches?"-Bonnie said.

"Maybe they are something like a secret society. I don't know. Stefan didn't tell me that."-Katherine said.

"How is he?"-Elena asked.

"He's alive. Just doing what Klaus wants him to do."-Katherine said calmly.

"And what is that?"-Elena asked.

"Eating people, killing witches, compelling…you know, the usual stuff."-Katherine said.

Elena looked worried.

"What? He seems less attractive now, does he? You're such a little hypocrite."-Katherine teased.

"You're a liar, so I don't believe you."-Elena said.

"What did you think that Klaus wanted him for?"-Katherine said and laughed at her own sentence and then since Elena didn't want to respond, she said: "But, it is for a good cause. He saved his brother. The one that you love so much."

"Go, please."-Elena said.

"Okay, sure. Maybe I'll go to Mystic Falls. I love that place."-Katherine said and disappeared.

Bonnie was ready to go. "Come. We need to tell this to Sabrielle and Damon."-She said to Elena and they left the house.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"-Tyler asked Ariadne when he saw her on the ground in front of the Mystic Grill. She felt really weak. He helped her get up.<p>

"I don't know. Something happened and I fell…I don't know."-She said still confused.

She felt that he was a werewolf.

"C'mon, let's get you inside."-He said and put her hand around his shoulders and helped her get into the Mystic Grill. Then she slowly sat on a chair.

"Thank you…"-She said and looked at him. She thought he was hot, but a little too young for her.

"I'm gonna get you a glass of water."-He said and went to get it.

She wondered what is up with the werewolves in Mystic Falls because they are supposed to be bad-tempered bastards, but both of the werewolves she met, seemed nice.

Then he came back and handed her a glass of water.

"I've got to go to school now, see you around."-He said and left.

He didn't even ask what her name was. She felt relieved because she didn't want to lie again.

* * *

><p>Elena and Bonnie explained everything to Damon and Sabrielle when they met with them at the bar.<p>

"I knew some of the Beaumont witches back when I was living in Europe. They were friends with my dad. My dad always protected them from other vampires."-Sabrielle said.

"But you must be the ones that created all the other vampires?"-Bonnie asked.

"Well, one of my brothers created one, because he was in love with a girl so he wanted her to be with him forever. But that girl turned out to be a bitch, and she created more vampires, like, her whole family and her town."-Sabrielle explained.

"Did you make someone a vampire?"-Damon asked.

"That's something I'm not very proud of, but I used to make people into vampires just for fun."-Sabrielle said.

"What? You? No way."-Damon said.

"That was when a human screwed me over and told everyone about me. I was pissed off. So I spent a good amount of years just being a bitch."-Sabrielle said. She seemed ashamed of that fact.

"That must've been awesome. But I saw a glimpse of your old self few days ago when we were battling those humans."-Damon commented.

"You were doing what?"-Bonnie asked.

"Oh, forget it. You wouldn't approve, judgy."-Damon said.

"You said that you were battling some humans! When was that?"-Bonnie asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's a long story. But don't worry, they are alive now as vampires."-Damon said.

"Are you kidding me? How many of them were there?"-Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. About 30."-Damon said.

Bonnie started panicking.

"Calm down, it was a trap that Klaus made. They were attacking us. We didn't have a choice."-Sabrielle said.

"There is ALWAYS a choice!"-Elena said.

Sabrielle rolled her eyes.

Then Damon explained everything to Elena and Bonnie.

...

"So you think that was Klaus?"-Elena asked after she understood what happened.

"Yeah."-Damon said.

"Also, I hope you didn't tell Katherine that I was here."-Sabrielle said.

"We didn't. "-Bonnie said.

"What do you have to do with Katherine?"-Elena asked.

"She was one of my closest friends back when she was human. When I found out what Klaus wanted with her, I told her everything and also told her to run. That was after Elijah already warned her about Klaus. She listened to us. I couldn't turn her into a vampire because Klaus would find out, so she just ran and did all of that by herself. After about hundred years, we met again. That was when I was left heartbroken by a stupid human, so she helped me through it…"-Sabrielle continued explaining.

"It's hard for me to believe that she actually helped someone…"-Damon interrupted.

"Look, she wasn't that bad. Klaus killed her family. That does something to a person."-Sabrielle said.

"Continue please?"-Elena asked.

"Yeah, well…then we were both in pain so we needed a distraction. We turned off our emotions, at least we thought we did, and then we didn't worry about anything. She was on the run because Klaus wanted revenge, but he never really tried to catch her because he wanted her to live in fear. And that was when my bitch side started to really come out. But then Klaus found out where I was and he came for me. And she just ran. And I guess that was the last time we saw each other."-Sabrielle said.

Damon laughed.

"So you two were something like Charlie's angels of 16th century?"-He joked.

"What?"-Sabrielle asked.

"Oh yeah, never mind, you were dead when that came out."-Damon said.

"How did you two meet?"-Bonnie asked about Sabrielle and Damon.

"Oh you don't really want to hear that story."-Sabrielle said.

"No, please, tell us."-Bonnie said.

"This is a shorter version. Well, Lexi. You know Lexi?"-Sabrielle asked.

"Yes?"-Bonnie said.

"Well, her boyfriend at the time, was my best friend. So he introduced me to her. And then she introduced me to Stefan."-Sabrielle said.

"Do you really want to hear this story, Elena?"-Damon asked.

"Yeah, I can handle that. It's in the past."-Elena said.

"Stefan and I started hanging out. Just as friends. And then I met this mysterious guy, Damon. I didn't know they were brothers at the time, I found out about it later."-Sabrielle said.

"Anyway, Damon and I were bumping into each other a lot, but there couldn't have been anything more since by the time I got to know Damon a little better, I was already dating his brother. What you should know a lot about, Elena."-Sabrielle said.

"C'mon Sabrielle, now is not the time."-Elena said. Sabrielle laughed.

"Okay okay, well later, Damon and I got into a huge fight. We were fighting a lot but this fight was drastic and I won't say what it was about. We decided to forget about it. And not long after that, I left town, and I left Stefan."-Sabrielle said.

"And that got you where?"-Damon said.

"To death."-Sabrielle said.

"Did you love Stefan?"-Elena asked.

"I did. I mean, I was falling for him badly. But I had to leave."-Sabrielle said.

"Oh great, now you have competition, Elena."-Damon said.

"Don't worry Elena. I saw Stefan not long before my death. We ended it as friends. You have nothing to worry about."-Sabrielle said.

"And he didn't know that you were an Original?"-Elena asked.

"No he didn't. I was keeping that as a secret."-Sabrielle said.

"I bet it sucks that your brother always wins in everything."-Bonnie teased Damon.

"Don't even go there."-Damon warned her.

"Okay I think it's time to go."-Bonnie said and they all entered the car.

* * *

><p>Klaus picked up more witches on the way to Beaumont village. He had an army of his witches.<p>

All of them, along with Stefan, finally arrived in front of the gates of Beaumont village.

Klaus tried to enter the village but he couldn't. Stefan couldn't enter either. But the witches could.

They drew a ring of fire on the ground and started chanting. Then Beaumont witches left their houses when they saw Klaus and his witches.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be on our side!"-One of the Beaumont witches said.

"We are on the side of Klaus!"-One Greta said and continued chanting.

Then Beaumont witches formed a circle and started chanting too, to prevent them from pulling down the force field that was protecting the village.

But Klaus's witches were stronger. And they succeeded in their intention. So Klaus and Stefan entered the village.

"Where are you hiding him? WHERE?"-Klaus yelled.

"What are you talking about?"-One of the witches said.

"You know what I'm talking about! Where is Darius?"-Klaus yelled again.

"He's not here."-They all said at the same time.

"You're lying!"-Klaus said.

His witches started chanting again to see if Darius was there. One of them said: "He's not here."

"Check again! He must be here!"-Klaus said.

"You won't find him."-One of the Beaumont witches said.

"He's not here."-One of his witches confirmed.

"Okay. Then we'll kill you all."-Klaus said.

Beaumont witches started chanting to protect themselves but they couldn't. He was too strong.

He attacked each and every one of them and killed them. Some of them tried to escape but his witches found them and killed them.

"That's what you get for trying to kill Klaus."-Klaus said.

"Why did you kill them all?"-Stefan asked.

"Because I'm Klaus, and because I can. "- He said calmly.

"Now let's go."-Klaus ordered to Stefan and his witches.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	8. Episode 8 The Salvation

**Episode 8- The Salvation**

"You didn't have to kill all of them, Klaus!"-Stefan yelled at him, still mad about what happened the previous day.

"Yeah, but it was fun. And my witches found a couple of more Beaumonts. You can help me take care of them."-Klaus told him.

"No."

"Fine. Suit yourself."-Klaus said. Then he took all of his witches with him, except for one. He gave her orders before he left: "I'm afraid Stefan isn't strong enough for this. You have to kill him. Understood?"

"Yes."-she nodded.

* * *

><p>Xenia was sitting in a small motel room, trying to come up with a plan. She has been working for Klaus for a couple of years now, but lately she just wanted to find a way out. The opportunity presented itself when Elijah approached her a couple of months ago. She gave him some information and promised to help him take down Klaus. She even gave him an Elixir for the doppelganger. But then Elijah began having doubts and everything went wrong. Now he was dead. Her only way out. But luckily for her, dead wasn't a permanent state for an Original. She spent some time investigating, talking to Klaus's witches, and she finally found out where Elijah's corpse was. There was no use thinking about it anymore. She knew what she had to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan was walking around the room, thinking about a way to stop Klaus, when something held him in place. Invisible chains. He fought, but he couldn't break free. A woman walked into the room and he recognized her as one of the Gretas.<p>

"Why are you doing this?"-he asked, still struggling.

"Klaus no longer requires your services."-She said and began chanting. Flames showed up everywhere around him. He fought as hard as he could, but there was no use. The heat was getting stronger, and so was the pain. He could already smell the stink of burning skin. The smoke filled his lungs, but unlike the most of the fire victims, he wouldn't die of choking. Only flames could finish him of. But then they disappeared. He struggled for air and waited for the black dots in front of his eyes to disappear. The room seemed to move for a while, but then it stopped.

"Stefan!"-Someone yelled and just as his sight began to return, someone jumped in his arms and hugged him. He recognized her smell, the feel of her skin against his even before he saw her.

"Elena."-He whispered her name, pulling her close and closing his eyes. They stood embraced like that for a while, before someone said: "Um, guys? Sorry to interrupt, but maybe we should get out of here before Klaus comes back."

Stefan opened his eyes. It was Bonnie.

"Yeah, you're right."-He told her.

"Where's Damon?"-He asked.

"He went after that witch. She left after she set the spells up. Didn't even bother to make sure you were dead. Guess she was sure you were a gonner."-Bonnie told him. Just then, Damon showed up at the doorway. The witch was standing next to him, staring blankly ahead.

"What is going on?"-Elena asked Damon.

"I compelled her. Now she can tell Klaus Stefan is dead. Then he won't come back for him."-said Damon.

"Nice thinking. But are we sure it will work?"-Bonnie asked him.

"Nope. But it's our only shot."

* * *

><p>Xenia was running towards the coffin. It wouldn't be long now before some of Klaus's vampires that guarded this place found corpses of the ones she had already killed. She opened the coffin and pulled the dagger out of Elijah's body. Just as he began to wake up, she felt teeth biting the side of her neck. Looks like Klaus's vampires came faster than she expected. She tried to cast a spell, but she was too weak. Elijah getting out of coffin was the last thing she saw before she died.<p>

More vampires showed up. Elijah fought, but he was still too weak. After killing about a dozen of them, he realized he had to run.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"-Klaus asked some Beaumont witch he held against the wall by her throat.<p>

"I... I don't know."-She barely managed to say.

Perhaps he was holding her too strongly. He sighed, loosening his grip on her throat, and tried a bit softer approach.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know. It's up to you. All you have to do is tell me where Darius is, and I'll let you go."-He said.

She closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. She was certain he was going to kill her, no matter what she said. She opened her eyes and spoke: "Adelaide. Some of our cousins moved there recently. They took some of the spell books we inherited from our ancestors with them. I guess he's looking for some spell."

"Good girl."-Klaus smiled, and then he killed her. Darius must be looking for the spell made to kill a hybrid. Looks like he didn't know that none of the Beaumonts had it. Klaus himself only recently found out about that. It seemed that years ago, when Klaus went looking for the spell, he almost found it. He wouldn't have stopped looking, if only he had known. But he wasn't a hybrid then. They hid the spell in a hurry, and it somehow ended up in another witch family. Now only one girl knew about it, but he couldn't take care of her personally, or at least not yet. Enough of his vampires and Gretas were after her. And he had Darius to take care of.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was waiting in the car, while Damon and others went to get Stefan. They were just getting out of the house, when Stefan saw her.<p>

"Sabrielle? I can't believe this. It's been years! What are you doing here?"-He asked shocked, but smiling.

She left the car and walked towards him. He let go of Elena, and pulled Sabrielle in for a hug. She smiled against his chest and teased him: "Why? You're not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am. I'm just surprised."

"Well, it's a long story. We'll fill you in on the way back."-She told him.

She noticed that Elena looked uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to another. Like she had any right to be jealous. Damon didn't seem happy, either. She wasn't sure why, he should be happy whenever Stefan wasn't all over Elena.

"Why don't you sit in the front seat? We have a lot of catching up to do."-Sabrielle told Stefan.

He tried to say how Elena should sit next to him, but Sabrielle cut him off: "I'm sure Elena won't mind."

"Of course not."- Elena said quickly. Sabrielle smiled at her.

Soon they were on their way to the airport. For some reason, Damon still looked annoyed, even though he was sitting next to Elena.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me!"-Caroline protested when she found out that she's been chosen to organize another themed party.<p>

"What's wrong?"-Tyler asked her when he saw her in the school hallway.

"They chose me to organize some kind of 20's themed party. Chicago and all that."-Caroline said.

"You don't seem very happy about that. I thought you liked organizing parties."-Tyler said.

"Matt is dead. And it's not exactly the time to have another one of Mystic Falls' famous parties where people die."-Caroline stated.

"So you'll turn them down?"-Tyler asked.

"I can't. It's better for me to organize than someone else. That way I can keep an eye on things."-Caroline said.

Tyler smiled.

"I wonder why was that guy looking for Elena the other day…I haven't seen him since then."-Caroline said.

"He seems like bad news. He looked at me in a very weird way."-Tyler said.

"Maybe he has a crush on you?"-Caroline joked. She thought that she can't be sad forever and that she needs to be herself.

"Oh shut up…"-Tyler told her and tapped her shoulder.

Then two girls approached them.

"So you two are like a thing now? Since your boyfriend is dead?"-One of them said.

Caroline's facial expression immediately changed. It's like she'll never be happy again. People will always remind her that her boyfriend is dead and she won't be allowed to date anyone. She wanted to snap that girl's neck. But she pulled herself together and said:

"Even if we were, that's none of your business."

"Aw, look at you Caroline. You don't care about your reputation anymore? Dating a guy like Tyler right after your actually good boyfriend died…"-The girl said.

"We'll it's not right after…"-The other girl corrected her.

"Shut up."-The first girl said.

"What is wrong with Tyler?"-Caroline asked. She could've explained herself to that girl, but she wasn't worth it. She'll believe what she wants to believe.

Tyler looked at Caroline. He felt his stomach turn upside down.

"You're asking me what is wrong with Tyler? Everything is wrong with Tyler! Except his muscles. But the guy is a douche."-The girl said.

Tyler was about to tell her to go to hell, when Caroline said:

"Look, girl-I-have-never-spoken-a-single-word-with, you know nothing about Tyler. So better go live your own life instead of putting your nose into someone else's."-Caroline said.

The girl rolled her eyes, took the hand of that other girl, said: "Come, someone's angry." And pulled that other girl to go. And they left.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Finally. And I will have to put up with this every day."-She said.

"Why didn't you just tell her that we're not together?"-Tyler asked.

"I don't need to tell her anything. She believes what she wants to believe. I don't need to defend myself."-Caroline said.

"Did you really mean that? I mean, I did some bad things to you too."-Tyler said.

"Of course I mean that, silly."-Caroline said and took his hand in a comforting way. Then both of them smiled.

* * *

><p>"You should go to school, Jeremy."-Anna said to him when she appeared in his room.<p>

"Why are you here, Anna? What do you want?"-Jeremy asked.

"I'm here because I love you."-Anna said.

"But you're dead! And Vicki is dead, but she's here too!"-Jeremy said.

"I don't know why is your ex here, but I'm here because I want to be with you."-Anna said.

Then Vicki appeared.

"Hey, Jer, why aren't you at school?"-She asked him.

"I don't feel like going."-Jeremy said.

"But you should totally go."-Anna said.

"Sometimes I feel like I should kill myself. Just to avoid talking to ghosts like this."-Jeremy said.

"You should do it! That way we can be together for real!"-Vicki said.

In that moment, Jeremy actually considered it, but not because he wanted to be with them, but because that way maybe, they'll leave him alone.

* * *

><p>Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Sabrielle were in the plane again. Bonnie thought that Elena and Stefan should sit together since they haven't seen each other in a long time.<p>

So she decided to sit with Sabrielle. Damon was sitting next to some old man. He was bored to death. They did fly the first class, but they still had to be paired up. There was some hot chick he was checking out but she didn't seem so into him and he was too lazy to compel her. So he just sat there. Next to the old man who was sleeping. Few times he looked at Elena and Stefan and saw them kissing and hugging and he wanted to barf. And then he looked at Sabrielle and thought how he could be sitting next to her now, instead of this old man.

But Sabrielle was busy talking to Bonnie. So he decided to listen to their conversation.

"What was that about in the car, Sabrielle?"-Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?"-Sabrielle asked her.

"That flirting with Stefan."-Bonnie said.

"I haven't seen the guy in ages! Like literally, in ages. I wanted to catch up. And I wasn't flirting. I was just talking, like friends."-Sabrielle said.

"Are you sure you consider him a friend?"-Bonnie asked.

"I see that in your little world, it's impossible to be friends with a guy. You always end up dating. Well, in my world, I actually have male friends. Or at least I had them."-Sabrielle said.

"You were friends with Stefan before you started dating him. It's not like I'm saying this without any reason. And what is going on with you and Damon then? Are you just friends?"-Bonnie asked.

"Aren't you curious?"-Sabrielle stated.

"That's just the way I am."-Bonnie said and smiled.

"You know that Damon can hear everything, right?"-Sabrielle said.

"Well if you don't have anything to hide, don't pay attention."-Bonnie said.

"Maybe we aren't friends at all. I don't know. But all I know is that I don't want to be romantically involved with that guy if that's your concern."-Sabrielle said.

Damon heard that and he rolled his eyes. "Romantically involved. Pfft."-He said to himself.

"Just please don't try to take Stefan away from Elena."-Bonnie said.

"If they love each other so much, they won't be bothered even if I try. But Elena doesn't seem to love him so much. A person that loves someone with all their heart won't be jealous when she sees another girl with her boyfriend's brother."-Sabrielle said.

"She loves Stefan."-Bonnie said.

"I hope she does. Because Stefan and Damon don't deserve another Katherine to play with their minds. It's already enough screwed up that both of them are in love with her doppelganger. They have some serious issues."-Sabrielle said.

"I don't know. I just don't want Elena to get hurt."-Bonnie said.

"Oh, she won't. The only ones that can get hurt here are Stefan and Damon. Especially Damon. "-Sabrielle said.

"You sound like you really care about Damon."- Bonnie said.

"Look, I made it pretty clear, I don't want to explain myself again. I'm gonna go use the bathroom now. If you'll excuse me…"-Sabrielle said, got up and left.

But she didn't go to the bathroom, she went to the other room in the plane. The one with alcohol. After she hadn't come back for quite some time, Damon got up and went to look for her. Bonnie saw him and asked: "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."-He said.

"I think it's occupied."-Bonnie said even though she knew that it's impossible for Sabrielle to be in a bathroom this long.

Damon ignored her and went to the other room in the plane. He saw Sabrielle in the corner drinking wine and singing to the other passengers that were there.

He just stood there and observed.

Sabrielle was really free-spirited back in the day. She wasn't just the leader in the battles, she was always up for having fun. She just needed some time to go back to her old self.

So she thought _"What the hell, I can't stand this questioning every day."_ and ordered wine.

And then she let loose and started singing with some other drunk people.

Now, she was singing "Nothing Compares to You". She liked that song immediately, when she heard it on that party she attended with Damon, so it got stuck in her head.

She was singing beautifully.

"Are you a singer?"-One guy asked.

"No."-She said and continued singing the song.

Damon found himself actually smiling when he looked at her. She seemed innocent while she was singing. And the way she was singing that song, kinda touched him. He felt like she was singing it to someone. Maybe that guy that left her. Or someone else…

When she finished, she said to the guys: "I should get back to my cabin. Cabin? Is that what you call these things in a plane? It was nice meeting you." And then she got up and went to the door. She could barely stand. When she passed by Damon, she didn't even notice him. She needed to keep her balance. She couldn't believe that she got drunk in a plane. But just when she thought she was about to fall, Damon caught her.

"Gotcha."-He said when caught her.

"Oh, it's you again."-She commented sounding sleepy.

He laughed.

"You had too much to drink."-He said.

"You think?"-She said sarcastically but still sounding sleepy.

"Here, take my hand, I'm gonna help you get to your seat."-He said. She took his hand and tried to walk, but she was always tripping.

"Okay, I'm gonna carry you now."-He said and lifted her.

She put her arm around him.

Then they saw Elena and Stefan leave the bathroom.

"Do you think they did it in the bathroom?"-Sabrielle asked like it was the most serious thing in the world.

"I don't know."-He said.

"I would totally do it in the bathroom if I had a boyfriend here."-She said and laughed.

"Okay, you're talking nonsense now, shut up, I'm gonna put you in your seat."-He said and carried her to her seat. Few people that were awake looked at them, Elena and Stefan also looked at them. Stefan came up to Damon and asked him: "What is up with her?"

"She's drunk."-Damon said.

Stefan made his serious face.

"Don't worry, I won't take advantage of that fact. And I wasn't the one who got her to drink."-Damon said calmly.

"I really hope so."-Stefan said and went to Elena. Elena looked at Damon and then kissed Stefan.

When Sabrielle sat she whispered: "Come closer."

"Who? Me?"-Damon asked.

"Yeah."-She whispered again. Damon leaned towards her.

"Thank you."-She whispered in his ear.

"For what? Carrying you?"-He asked.

"For being there for me."-She said and kissed him in the cheek.

"I had to. You saved me twice."-He said, smiled and touched the cheek she just kissed.

"Yeah, I did."-She said and smiled too. Then Damon looked away and then said: "I wanted to ask you something…" But when he turned his head back, Sabrielle was already asleep. So he just left and sat in his seat. Bonnie was asleep the whole time. Damon also fell asleep afterwards.

"I think Sabrielle and Damon are getting closer."-Stefan whispered to Elena.

"I guess. You should've seen them while we were looking for you. They were fighting, then being friends again, then fighting..."-Elena said.

"Well Damon needs someone else to love."-Stefan said.

"Yeah."-Elena said.

"And I didn't know Sabrielle was an Original. I can't believe that I hadn't found out about it before."-Stefan said.

"Well now you know."-Elena added.

"Also, Katherine mentioned something when she visited me…She said that you kissed Damon."-Stefan said.

"I did. He was dying and I thought that's what he wanted."-Elena said.

"But do you really feel something for him?"-Stefan asked.

"I felt confused at first, but then I realized that I actually care about him, but not in the same way I care about you. He's a friend. But I love you, Stefan."-Elena said.

Stefan felt hurt when he heard that she really kissed Damon, but he decided not to mock her about it, because he understood where she was coming from. But deep down, he was slightly afraid that she might feel something more for Damon.

"I love you too."-He said and kissed her.

…

That was a long flight, but they mostly slept through it.

* * *

><p>"So now we're going to learn a bit more about Civil War."-Alaric announced to his students.<p>

"Too bad, the people that participated in it, aren't here now."-Tyler whispered to Caroline.

She giggled.

"What is so funny, miss Forbes?"-Alaric asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm sorry."-Caroline said.

Girls in the class exchanged some looks.

"So if I may continue…"-He said and then started talking about Civil War.

Then something hit the window. Like a little rock or something. It didn't break the window. It just made a little noise. Nobody paid attention. Except Caroline. Caroline heard it. She looked through the window and saw Elijah standing there. He showed her with his hand to come.

"Professor, can I go to the bathroom please?"-Caroline asked.

"Yes. You can."-Alaric said and Caroline looked in Elijah's direction to show Alaric where was she actually going. He saw it and gave her a worried look. But she left.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	9. Episode 9 The Reunion

**Episode 9- The Reunion**

"How did you get out?"-Caroline asked.

"Some witch saved me. But then she died. Such a pity."-Elijah said.

"So what are you doing here?"-Caroline asked.

"I wanted to see what is happening with Klaus."-Elijah said.

"Well, he left for Italy. And took Stefan with him."-Caroline said.

"And where are the others?"-Elijah asked.

"They are after him."-Caroline said.

"Oh God, going after him isn't such a good idea."-Elijah said.

"If you had killed him, as you promised, they wouldn't even have to go after him. So everything is kinda your fault."-Caroline said.

"What did you expect me to do? He said that I'll never find my family if I kill him."-Elijah said.

"How easy it is to manipulate you, my God."-Caroline said.

"All I care about is my family."-Elijah said.

"Well, your sister is now alive. Thanks to Bonnie. So we could've done the same with the others. You should've thought about that before you betrayed us!"-Caroline said.

"My sister is alive? What?"-Elijah asked.

"Yeah, Sabrielle is alive."-Caroline said.

Elijah's face lit up.

"But she's been such a pain in the ass. She killed my boyfriend! Well, actually, my ex-boyfriend."-Caroline said.

"I'm sure she had a good reason for it."-Elijah said.

"Well she was hungry, and he was the closest one. But that doesn't mean that I forgive her!"-Caroline said.

"It's not like she needs your forgiveness, Barbie."-Elijah said.

"But she kinda seems reserved…I can't really tell what she feels."-Caroline said.

"She's been dead, you know? She's not so reserved. She was the most rebellious one in the family. No one could hold her down. And it was really easy for me to see what she feels. But she has a great heart, and she's very loyal. She was always looking out for Klaus, and even me. Even though I'm older."-Elijah said.

"But did she really have to kill Matt? Maybe everything would be different if she didn't."-Caroline said.

"What has Damon done to all of you, and you're still his friend?"-Elijah said.

"You do have a point."-Caroline said.

"Look, I need you to tell me everything you know about Klaus and his plans. I need to be prepared."-Elijah said.

"I know nothing. Damon and Elena and others should fill me in when they get back. If they get back."-Caroline said.

"So now I need to wait?"-Elijah said.

"If you want. I've got to get back to class, they will think that I have stomach problems, since I've been in the bathroom for too long."-Caroline said. Elijah laughed. Caroline caught that, it was the first time she saw Elijah laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, Stefan, I hope my brother didn't give you a really hard time."-Sabrielle joked.<p>

"No, not at all. He just tried to kill me, and made me eat people. Nothing much."-Stefan joked too. They were walking down the street near Mystic Falls and chatting.

"How can they joke about this? This is serious!"-Elena told Damon and Bonnie as they were walking behind Stefan and Sabrielle.

"Oh, shut up, Elena. Stefan is finally being more fun, he can't be serious all the time. He needs this. Don't try to ruin it."-Damon said.

Elena frowned.

"Don't be jealous, Elena. They're just friends."-Bonnie said.

"But I've missed him so much."-Elena said but just when Bonnie was about to respond, a bunch of vampires attacked them.

"What is going on?"-Elena asked.

Everyone was confused. Klaus was after Darius, so they didn't know why were these vampires attacking them.

"What do you want?"-Sabrielle asked them.

"We're following orders."-One of them said.

"Whose orders?"-Sabrielle asked.

"We won't tell."-The guy said and then showed the other vampires to attack them.

Then Sabrielle recognized one of them.

"Hey! This is a guy we attacked in Italy! When did he come here?"-Sabrielle said to Damon.

The guy ignored him and kept going at Elena.

Stefan stopped him and killed him. Then he came to Sabrielle and told her "Let's show them how it's done."

"Totally."-She said and smiled.

"You all move away."-Stefan told Elena, Bonnie and Damon.

"Why me?"-Damon asked.

"To make sure Elena doesn't go somewhere."-Stefan said.

"Oh, yeah, right."-Damon said. He didn't seem pleased by the fact that Stefan just let him be Elena's guardian.

Then Stefan and Sabrielle teamed up. They strangled, snapped necks, then staked and took hearts of these vampires.

"This reminds me of Kill Bill…"-Bonnie commented. Damon laughed and then he started whistling the Kill Bill theme song.

Elena didn't seem happy. Then one of the vampires tried to kill her, but Damon just snapped his neck.

"Thanks."-Elena said.

"Any time."-Damon said.

Stefan and Sabrielle finally got rid of everyone.

Elena looked at Stefan and she had a feeling that he changed but then he hugged her and she felt safe and loved again.

"We were awesome!"-Sabrielle said.

"High five!"-Stefan said and they high fived.

Then Elena pulled him in for another hug.

"Okay I'm gonna go now, you two need to be together."-Sabrielle said and winked at Elena. Elena gave her a fake smile.

"We're gonna go too."-Bonnie said and pulled Damon. He was about to say something but he saw Stefan and Elena kissing so he just agreed.

"Let's go to Mystic Grill."-Bonnie told Damon and Sabrielle.

"Yeah sure."-They both agreed.

* * *

><p>"Meredith, give me a beer please, these kids at school don't study at all. It's frustrating. I had to give twenty Fs just today."-Alaric said.<p>

"And I should care, because?"-Ariadne said.

"I don't know. Just give me a beer."-Alaric said and she gave him a beer.

Then Elijah approached him and sat next to him.

"One scotch."-Elijah ordered.

"Coming right up."-Ariadne said. At the same time she was handing him the drink, he reached for it and their fingers touched. She felt like a powerful force just hit her in the chest. She lost her consciousness and fell on the floor.

"Oh my God, what happened?"-Alaric said.

"I don't know, she just passed out."-Elijah said and they both went to see what happened.

"Wait, you're alive?"-it hit Alaric suddenly.

"As you can see, I am. Now we need to help this woman."-Elijah said.

Elijah picked her off the ground and put her on a chair. After a few moments she opened her eyes. She couldn't think rationally. She just pointed at Elijah and said:"You... You are with him."

Elijah looked at her confused.

"What is she talking about?"-Alaric asked.

"I have no idea."-Elijah said.

"K…K..Klaus, you're with Klaus."-Ariadne said, she wasn't aware of the things she was saying.

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Silly witch."-He commented.

"A witch?"-Alaric said shocked.

"Yes. She's a witch."-Elijah said.

"I didn't know that."-Alaric said.

Elijah ignored him.

"Look, honey, stop imitating Exorcist and come back to reality, okay?"-Elijah told Ariadne.

Ariadne was quiet for a few moments but then she felt conscious again.

"What happened?"-She asked.

"Well, you kinda revealed the fact that you're a witch."-Alaric said.

"Okay then. Then you should know that this guy here…"-Ariadne said and pointed at Elijah, "is a vampire. An Original one."

"Bravo, honey, bravo. "-Elijah said.

"I already knew that."-Alaric told Ariadne.

"And you're chit-chatting with him? He's evil."-Ariadne said.

"I didn't chit-chat with him."-Alaric said.

"Why all this unnecessary hate? Let's be friends!"-Elijah said sarcastically. He couldn't have been less bothered about that. He just wanted them to go away.

"What?"-Ariadne asked.

"Oh don't worry, I was just joking. I couldn't care less."-Elijah said.

"Well well well… Look what a cat dragged in."-A woman that was standing behind Elijah said. He turned around, saw her and said "Sabrielle."

"Are you just going to stand there, or you're going to hug your little sister?"-Sabrielle asked.

He smiled from ear to ear. No one has seen him this happy since like…ever.

"Whoa, look at his face. It's so weird."-Damon commented when he saw Elijah looking really happy. Bonnie laughed.

Elijah hugged Sabrielle. Then they sat down and talked. Sabrielle told him about everything that Klaus did and what he wants to do. Elijah was shocked and even angrier at Klaus. In the meantime Bonnie was talking to Alaric but after some time, Alaric was alone sitting at the counter again.

Then Damon talked with Elijah while Sabrielle went to the counter to get some drinks.

"Nice family reunion."-Alaric commented.

"Yeah well, haven't had that in a long time."-Sabrielle said and laughed.

"I still don't have that."-Alaric said.

"It's Alaric, right?"-Sabrielle asked him.

"Yeah. And you're Sabrielle?"-He said.

"Yes."-She answered. He smiled.

"That's a beautiful name. It suits you."-He said.

"How old is that pick-up line? And this is coming from a girl that's been dead for almost a century."-Sabrielle joked.

"Not as old as you."-He joked. Sabrielle laughed.

"Ouch. You haven't learned that it's not nice to joke about a girl's age? It's a real turn-off."-Sabrielle said.

"I didn't mean to turn you on either."-Alaric said.

"Now it's kinda hard for me to believe that."-Sabrielle said.

"Believe what you want."-Alaric said.

Then they talked, and talked and talked. She kinda forgot that Elijah and everyone else were there.

"Why is Sabrielle still there? Waiters already gave us the drinks."-Damon asked Bonnie.

"Maybe she likes Ric."-Bonnie said.

"Bullshit."-Damon said and got up. And just when he was about to interrupt their conversation, Alaric and Sabrielle kissed.

Damon started eavesdropping Alaric's and Sabrielle's conversation after the kiss had ended.

"I'm so sorry, I've had too much to drink. I didn't mean to do that."-Alaric said.

"It doesn't matter. It was nice."-Sabrielle said.

Damon frowned and approached them.

"What are you two doing?"-He asked them.

"Talking."-Sabrielle said.

"I saw you kissing him."-Damon said.

"Why do you care? Go chase Elena."-Sabrielle said and turned to Alaric, while ignoring Damon's angry face.

"Are you two…?"-Alaric asked.

"No, God forbid."-Sabrielle said.

Alaric laughed.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?"-Alaric asked Sabrielle. Damon was still there.

"Yeah sure."-Sabrielle said.

"And you're just gonna leave your brother with us?"-Damon asked.

"Yes. He seems to be having a good time."-Sabrielle said and they all looked at Elijah who was talking to Carol Lockwood.

"And what am I supposed to do here? I'm bored."-Damon said.

"Go find some girl and make out with her."-Sabrielle said and pulled Alaric and they left.

"Go find some girl and make out with her."-Damon said imitating Sabrielle.

* * *

><p>"So, Alaric tells me you're a witch."-Bonnie told Ariadne.<p>

"Great, now he's telling everyone."-Ariadne said.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us. I'm Bonnie."-Bonnie said and offered her hand.

Ariadne shook it and felt that she was a witch. Bonnie just smiled.

"Ariadne."-she said and smiled back. "Seems like Mystic Falls is filled with supernatural creatures."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."-Bonnie said smiling.

"So, why was Alaric talking with that Original?"-Ariadne asked her.

"It's a long story."-Bonnie responded.

"Well, I wouldn't trust him if I were you. He has something to do with Klaus, after all."

"What do you know about Klaus?"-Bonnie asked surprised.

"I shouldn't have mentioned that. Forget it."-Ariadne said looking away.

"No, please, tell me."

"How do I know I can trust you? And how do you know Klaus? Maybe you're on his side. I've heard he has a bunch of witches."-Ariadne told Bonnie.

"I'm not on his side. None of us are. If I tell you our story, will you tell me yours?"-Bonnie asked Ariadne.

Ariadne thought about it for a moment. What if this was a trap? But if they wanted to, they could have killed her by now. She was outnumbered, not to mention that they had an Original with them. Two, if she heard right and that girl was that Original's sister.

"Yes."-she answered Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Damon was annoyed. He was glad his brother was safe, but that also meant he had to watch him and Elena be all over each other again. And now Sabrielle decided to hook up with Alaric. He got used to girls choosing Stefan over him, but Alaric? He asked himself if something is wrong with him. Why do girls that he likes never like him back? He looked around the bar. Mrs Lockwood was chatting with Elijah. And the bartender was talking with Bonnie. No one else he could flirt with. He decided to head home.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy couldn't wait to see Bonnie. Partly because he missed her, and partly because he wanted her to find a spell to get rid of Anna and Vicki . He was in the kitchen, making a sandwich, and they were bothering him again.<p>

"You really have a great girlfriend. I mean, she ran here to see you as soon as she got back from that trip. Oh, wait, she didn't."-Anna said.

"I'm sure she'll come as soon as she can."-Jeremy told her.

"If she really wanted to see you, she'd be here already."-Vicki told him.

"She'll come when she can!"-He yelled at them. And that better be soon. He wasn't sure how long he could handle these two.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so that spell can kill Klaus?"-Bonnie asked Ariadne.<p>

"I think so. But I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it by myself."-Ariadne told her.

"We can do it together. I have the power of 100 witches, and you know the spell. I'm sure we can kill him if we work together."-Bonnie said smiling. Looks like things were starting to look up.

* * *

><p>Damon was in the Salvatore mansion, pouring himself a drink, when he heard some noise in the hall. He walked slowly towards the noise. He got closer and saw them. Elena and Stefan were leaning against the wall, kissing.<p>

"I missed you so much. Promise me you'll never leave me again."-Elena told Stefan between the kisses.

"I promise."-He told her and then he lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom.

Grabbing the nearest bottle, Damon stormed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Somebody was watching from the shadows as Damon left the house. He made a step forward and moonlight fell on his face. It was the werewolf that approached Ariadne, looking for Elena. He looked at one of the windows, where Stefan and Elena were kissing. They broke the kiss, and Stefan closed the curtains. Their silhouettes were visible for a couple of more seconds and then they disappeared. Smiling, the werewolf turned around and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Someone was knocking on Jeremy's door. He opened them and Bonnie jumped at him and kissed him. Grinning, he kissed her back. After a while they broke the kiss for air. Jeremy turned around, and Vicki and Anna weren't there. He kissed Bonnie again and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>Ariadne's shift was over. She put the closed sign on Mystic Grill and locked the door, unaware that someone was watching her. She was about to head to her apartment when she heard something behind her. She turned around, but the street was empty.<p>

_"I'm getting paranoid."_-She thought to herself and started walking again. After a couple of steps, she thought she heard the sound again. She turned around quickly and thought she saw some movement in the shadows.

_"There's nothing there, don't be silly."_-She told herself, but started walking faster. The third time, the sound was unmistakeable. Those were footsteps. Someone was behind her. She started running. It was late at night, and the streets were empty. No one to help her. Then again, not many people could help her with what was chasing her. She thought about running towards her apartment, but it wouldn't help. If only she ran into a group of people, maybe whoever was chasing her would go away. Why wasn't there anyone outside?

_"Stupid town."_-She thought, but fear was starting to build up inside her. She was sure that it was a vampire, or vampires chasing her. She couldn't outrun a vampire. Someone laughed, just a couple of steps behind her, proving her right. Well, she wasn't going down without a fight. She turned around all of a sudden, surprising the vampire, and fire shot out of her hands. He screamed and threw himself at her but she chanted something and fire consumed him completely. More vampires showed up suddenly. Wind blew, making it harder for them to get near her, but they fought against it. She set a couple of more vampires on fire, but there was too many of them. They were getting closer. She made a step backwards, tripped and fell. They attacked her. She closed her eyes, knowing what would come next.

* * *

><p>Klaus was lying on the bed, thinking. He hasn't been alone for quite some time. He needed this. He was glad Stefan was gone even though he knew they would make a great killing team, if only Stefan became a true ripper. Then he would be useful in his plan. If only he didn't have to depend on anyone. He is a hybrid, for God Sake! No one can boss him around! If only he had killed everyone that stood in his way…he wouldn't be in this position. But it looked like he kept killing the wrong people. Klaus stood up and gently took a picture from his nightstand. That's the only thing he has left that reminds him of her. He did what needed to be done, but he is still regretting it. She's the only woman he ever loved. He will always love her. No one can replace her. He kept imagining her eyes, her lips…the way she made him laugh when he was feeling down, the way she used to fix her hair when even a slightest piece wasn't the way she wanted it, the fact that he always used to hear the sound of her heels going "clip-clap, clip-clap…" even before she appeared in the room…He knew she loved him, but she didn't love him the same way he loved and still loves her. If only she had known…<p>

Klaus put the picture down and look through the window.

"_Don't be silly, Klaus. Even if she found out about your true feelings, that wouldn't have changed a thing. This way, at least no one can have her."-_Klaus thought and poured himself a drink.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle and Alaric were in the Salvatore's mansion, making out. They were in front of her room, and she had her back against the door. His hands were on her waist. When she wrapped one leg around him, he moved one hand to her thigh. After he ran out of air he stopped kissing her, and she took off her shirt. She was wearing a black lacy bra. He smiled, thinking about how beautiful she was. Then he let go of her, starting to unbutton his own shirt, when she pulled him in for another kiss. Her fingers worked with vampire speed and she had his shirt on the floor in seconds. He opened the door and they stumbled into her room. He managed to close the door behind him without breaking the kiss, and they walked towards his bed, still kissing. When they reached it, she fell on the bed, and he fell on top of her. He started kissing her throat, but she turned them both around so that she was on top. Smiling, she started kissing him again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	10. Episode 10 It's Okay To Be Happy

**Episode 10- It's Okay To Be Happy **

Ariadne expected to feel teeth rip her skin, but the pain never came. She opened her eyes hesitantly. She was surrounded by corpses of the vampires that attacked her. Only one man stood in the street. It was the Original from the Mystic Grill. Bonnie told her his name was Elijah.

"Could you be more foolish? All of Klaus' vampires are after you, and here you are walking down the street all by yourself in the middle of the night. Why not just surrender to him right away?"-he told her. His face was expressionless, unreadable and his voice was cold. Nothing in his posture gave away the fact that he just slaughtered about a dozen of vampires.

"That's none of your business. And how do you know all of Klaus' vampires are after me? Do you have something to do with it?"-she asked, rising and taking a step away from him. Not that it mattered. If he wanted her dead, there was nothing she could do about it.

He laughed: "I certainly don't need help to kill you, as I'm sure you're aware."

The smile never touched his eyes.

"Then how did you know?"

"I happened to hear it when you were talking with Bonnie."-he said.

"You mean, you were eavesdropping."

"Oh, come on now, I'm a vampire. I have a sensitive hearing."-he said.

She was getting annoyed. His tone was flat throughout the entire conversation, but she could feel the mocking.

"I should head home."-she said and started to walk towards her apartment. She took a couple of steps, and suddenly he was in front of her.

"I thought we just agreed walking alone in the middle of the night when you're hunted by a bunch of vampires was a stupid idea."-he told her.

"No, you said that. I never agreed. And anyway, why do you care?"-she asked him, starting to walk down the street again.

"I want Klaus dead, and right now, only you and Bonnie can help me with that. If I find another way to kill him, I'll be happy to let you die of your stupidity."-he responded, walking beside her.

"That's interesting, because I heard you're the reason he's still alive."-she said and sped up.

"Bad judgment call. Nothing that can't be fixed."

He was still following her.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm walking you to your apartment. Isn't it obvious?"-he said.

"How polite of you."-she said in a mocking tone.

They walked in silence down a couple of more streets. When they reached her building, she felt relief. She couldn't wait for him to go away.

"Try not to do anything stupid."-he said and started to walk away.

She reached for the door knob, but hesitated. After thinking for a second, she turned around and called after him: "Thank you! You know, for saving my life."

He turned around and nodded, looking completely uninterested, before he disappeared in the night. She rolled her eyes and entered the building.

* * *

><p><em>"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,<em>

_Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring..."-_Sabrielle was singing to a baby she was holding in her arms. She was sitting on the porch while summer breeze was playing with her long hair.

"I wish I could sing, I can't always bother you to sing for my baby..."-Pearl said with a smile.

"It's not hard for me, really. I would do anything for you and little Anna..."-Sabrielle said and kissed the baby's cheek. The baby laughed.

"Would you turn us if I asked you?"-Pearl asked.

"Why would you ask that?"-Sabrielle said.

"Because I'm not sure how long we'll both live..."-Pearl said.

"Don't be silly."-Sabrielle said.

"Sabrielle, you know about my condition...and you know it runs in my family...I don't know how long..."-Pearl said but Sabrielle interrupted her with words: "Shh...we'll figure something out. If necessary, I'd do that for you...But let's not rush things..."

* * *

><p>Jeremy was glad no one was home. Even Vicki and Anna were gone. He was finally getting some alone time with his girlfriend, He and Bonnie entered his room, and started kissing. She led him towards his bed. Jeremy smiled. Yeah, he was really glad no one was home. Soon, they were lying on his bed, kissing passionately.<p>

"Really? You're doing this with her?"-He heard Vicki's voice.

"Oh, no."-He groaned.

"What is it?"-Bonnie asked him.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."-He said it both to her and himself. He helped her take off her shirt and they started kissing again.

"This is who you replaced me with?"-Anna said.

"Oh, God, look at her underwear."-Vicki commented.

"Shut up!"-He growled at them.

"Jeremy, what is going on?"-Bonnie asked.

"It's Anna and Vicki. They're here."-He decided to tell Bonnie.

She looked around the room.

"Right now? That's so wierd."-She said and covered herself up. He sighed in defeat.

"Looks like nothing's going to happen tonight."-He thought.

"Maybe I should go through some spell books. You know, try to find out why they're here and how to make them go away."-Bonnie told him. He could see that she was uncomfortable.

"Why don't you go away?"-Vicki said. Jeremy tried to ignore her.

"Sure. Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."-he told Bonnie.

He then walked her to the door and kissed her good night. When he got back to his room Vicki and Anna were still there. They tried talking to him, but he got ready for bed and pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sabrielle woke up. She looked at her left and saw Alaric still lying there. She was a bit tipsy last night and her hormones or urges or whatever you call those things when it comes to vampires, that started working again, did their job. She remembered that Alaric wasn't that drunk last night, and that he needed some love after what happened to him. The guy had really bad luck in relationships, so he needed sex badly. She also needed it since she hasn't had one in almost a century. And this couldn't hurt. Neither of them was looking for a long-term relationship. They just needed sex. They were lonely and horny.

The sex was amazing but that's all that was.

Sabrielle got up and put on a red, short, silky robe. She was naked underneath.

She looked around the room. It was such a mess. Their clothes were all over the floor.

She slowly opened the door and left the room to go get some coffee.

She tiptoed down the stairs because she didn't want to wake someone up. She went towards the kitchen but when she saw Damon there, tried to go back quietly. But it was too late.

"Hey! You!"-He yelled from the kitchen. She tried to pretend like she didn't hear him and went to the stairs but then he showed up in front of her.

"Why so shy?"-He asked and his finger started moving gently from her shoulder down to her waistband. She took his hand and twisted it.

"Stop. Right. There."-She said.

"That's funny. You seem to always stop _me_. And somehow, you didn't stop Alaric."-He said and pulled his hand. She ignored his little comment.

"Is it possible that you're drunk this early?"-She asked him.

"Is it possible that you're so beautiful this early?"-He asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you're drunk. So i'm just gonna go get some coffee and then go back to my room."-She explained carefully.

"Is he upstairs? Did you bring him here?"-Damon asked.

She couldn't handle him right now, so she ran to the kitchen and put some coffee into the coffee maker. He appeared next to her.

"Why are you avoiding me?"-Damon asked. He did seem drunk though.

She ignored him.

"What is underneath that robe?"-Damon continued asking questions even though she ignored him. Then he approached her from behind and gently touched her waist with both hands. Just when she was about to throw him on the ground, she heard a familiar voice. He heard it too so he backed off.

"Sabrielle, have you seen my shirt?"-Alaric asked while he was getting down the stairs. He had his pants on, but he was shirtless.

Sabrielle took her coffee and then went with vampire speed towards Alaric.

"We'll talk about it upstairs."-She whispered to Alaric and then they went upstairs.

"They'll talk about it upstairs. Bitch."-Damon commented and furiously threw the coffee maker on the ground and then kicked it with his leg.

* * *

><p>Caroline was trying on a dress for the dance, when her mother came home.<p>

"Honey, you look beautiful. Is the dance tonight?"-Her mother asked her.

"Yes."-Caroline answered smiling.

"I'm really glad you're going. It's time for you to start having some fun again."

"So, you don't think it's too soon?"-Caroline asked her mother while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Of course not. If you feel like moving on, then you should. It's okay to be happy."

"You're right. I should have some fun tonight."-Caroline said.

"The dress really looks great on you. I'm sure your date's going to love it."-Her mother said.

"I don't have a date for the dance yet."-Caroline said and looked at herself in the mirror. She had an aqua half-flapper dress on, that was just above the knees.

"You? How is that possible?"-Her mother asked.

"I don't know."-Caroline said and smiled. She didn't care about the dates so much anymore.

"Don't worry, someone will ask you. Maybe they're afraid because of everything that has happened."-Her mom said.

"I don't care, really. I'll go with some friends if no one asks me."-Caroline said.

Her mom looked worried. She wanted to know what was going through Caroline's mind at the moment.

"Mom, I have to change now and to go to school and prepare everything."-Caroline said.

"Of course, honey. I'll go now. See you later."-Her mom said. Then Caroline hugged her.

* * *

><p>Elena was still cuddled with Stefan in his bed. They spent the whole morning, just cuddling. She missed that so much. Then she heard the sound of her mobile. She just got a text.<p>

"What is it?"-Stefan asked still touching her hair.

"It's a text from Caroline. She says she has to prepare some kind of 20s dance, and she wants me to come and help her see if anything is missing."-Elena said.

"Will you go?"-Stefan asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been a good friend to her lately, since I was away and everything. I should probably go. But you need to go to school too, Stefan."-Elena said.

"When is that dance?"-Stefan asked.

"Tonight. And you're going with me."-Elena demanded.

"Oh, Elena."-Stefan commented.

"What? It should do us both good."-Elena said.

"It can't do any good to me. But I'll go to keep you safe."-He said.

"And you'll dance with me."-She said.

Stefan rolled his eyes and then they both smiled.

* * *

><p>"So we agree?"-Sabrielle asked Alaric.<p>

"Yeah. I won't mention this again."-Alaric said.

"Good."-Sabrielle said.

"By the way…you're wild! I was like, daaaamn, girl's got fire."-Alaric commented.

"What did you expect? I've been in a coffin."-She joked.

"I'm surprised that Damon hasn't tried to sleep with you."-Alaric said.

"Who said he hasn't?"-She said.

"Ooh, and you turned him down?"-Alaric asked.

"Obviously."-Sabrielle said.

"That's weird, you two seem like a match made in heaven…or hell, whatever represents good for vampires."-Alaric joked.

Sabrielle laughed.

"It wouldn't work, trust me."-Sabrielle said.

"Well, this works for me. Last night was amazing. And a guy deserves to have sex like that at least once in his life."-Alaric said.

"It's not attractive when you start sucking up to me. This wasn't charity."-Sabrielle commented and Alaric laughed.

"I was just being polite."-He said and winked at her.

"Ooh I see what you're doing. It's not working. I know I was amazing."-She said and laughed.

"So we're friends now?"-Alaric asked.

"Yeah, sure."-Sabrielle said.

"Okay, friend, I have to go check if Jeremy is ready for school. I have to practically beg him to go now."-Alaric said.

"Fine, you do that…"-Sabrielle said and then he gave her his hand for a handshake.

She awkwardly shook hands with him and then said: "Handshake? Really, Alaric?"

He laughed.

"This is all new to me. I never had one night stands."-Alaric said.

"Aww, you poor thing."-Sabrielle joked. He laughed.

"Okay I'm going now. See ya!"-Alaric said and left.

"_Thank God. How awkward that was…"-_Sabrielle thought.

* * *

><p>Damon was on the couch sleeping. After the little incident in the kitchen with Sabrielle, he just jumped on the couch angrily and then fell asleep. He spent the whole morning sleeping there. Elena and Stefan passed by him when they were leaving for school.<p>

"What is up with him?"-Elena asked.

"He's probably recovering from a hangover or something."-Stefan said.

"I thought vampires handle alcohol well."-Elena said.

"You know how Damon handles alcohol."-Stefan reminded her.

"Yeah, good point."-Elena said and they left the house.

* * *

><p>Caroline was at school. She had a pass to skip classes since she was taking care of everything important for the big dance. Decorations in the school gym were nice. Everything looked really like 20s. The school bell rang and students left their classrooms for a lunch break.<p>

Caroline bumped into Tyler in the hallway.

"Is everything ready for the dance, miss?"-Tyler said goofily.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for Elena to come and check everything again with me. She said she'll come after her second period."

"Who are you taking to the dance as your date?"-Tyler asked.

"I don't know. No one."-She said.

"Wanna go with me?"-Tyler asked.

"I was kinda expecting that."-She said and smiled.

"So, what do you say? Little vamp werewolf fun?"-He said.

"I'll go with you, Tyler."-She said.

"Awesome."-He said and smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon was sucking the blood out of some woman when Elena approached him.<p>

"Why are you doing this? This is not the real you."-She said.

"This is me, Elena. You can't change who I am."-Damon said.

"You're better than this, Damon."-She said and touched his chin. He looked into her eyes.

"I am not, Elena. I can't be what you want me to be."-He said. A tear fell down his face.

"Yes you can. "-She said and kissed him really passionately.

Then they split.

Sabrielle and Stefan were passing by them. They were kissing, cuddling and laughing.

Damon walked up to them, but then they disappeared. The woman that was lying on the ground in the pool of blood also disappeared. It was only Elena and him now. Elena looked at him with her puppy eyes, waiting for him to kiss her again. But he didn't. He just stood there.

Then Damon woke up and saw Sabrielle sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"You're really pathetic. You dreamed about me. I had to remove myself from there."-Sabrielle said.

"Stay out of my head!"-He yelled.

"What? I was bored. And I just removed myself from there. I didn't touch your other fantasies. And by the way, you imagined me with Stefan?"-Sabrielle said and laughed.

"I don't know why you were even there."-He said.

"Yeah, right. And you seemed to ignore Elena when I disappeared. Strange."-Sabrielle said.

"Oh shut up. Go have sex with Alaric or something."-Damon said.

"You couldn't come up with something better?"-Sabrielle asked.

"I don't get it. You rejected me so many times, and yet you slept with Alaric after a simple conversation."-Damon said.

"Maybe I like Alaric better than you?"-Sabrielle said.

"Bullshit. That is all a mask. You actually feel something for me. And you used Alaric so you wouldn't deal with that."-He said and got up.

Sabrielle laughed. "You're so self-centered."

"No, I'm not. I have a theory."-He said and started walking around her in circles.

"Enlighten me."-Sabrielle said.

"Well, you chose Alaric because he's my friend, and you thought that way you'd get my attention, and make me jealous and make me realize that I actually love you and not Elena. And you don't want to sleep with me because you think that I'll want you more that way because I can't have you. And let me guess, you don't want a long-term relationship with him? Yes, you don't want it, because you don't love him, you love me, and you're still desperately seeking my attention."-Damon said arrogantly.

"I have plenty of your attention now. And maybe I chose Alaric because he's your friend and that you'd leave me alone because you don't want to hurt him?"-Sabrielle said.

"So you admit it was all about me?"-Damon asked.

"I said it as an example, but that isn't the reason why I did it. Would you leave me alone if I stayed with him?"-Sabrielle said.

"Oh shut up. I'm in love with my brother's girlfriend. You can't expect that from me. "-Damon said like that was completely normal for him.

"So you confess that you might have fallen in love with me if I stayed with Alaric? You have some issues, Damon."-Sabrielle said.

"Don't twist my words!"-Damon said.

Sabrielle laughed.

"It's just so easy, you know, playing with your head. You think you have everything figured out, don't you? Well guess what? You will never have me! Not in a million years!"-Sabrielle said and laughed.

"That means that after a million of years, I can have you?"-Damon teased.

"Oh how funny you are…"-Sabrielle said sarcastically.

"I know."-Damon said proudly.

"I love our little fights, they keep me from boredom. And you were really trying to convince me that I was in love with you. I'm impressed."-Sabrielle said. Damon laughed.

"It was worth a shot."-He joked. It was all right again.

Then Sabrielle noticed a piece of paper on the table.

"What is this?"-She asked and picked it up.

"Read it."-Damon said.

"Oh, it's Stefan. He said that he went to school and then he'll go to Elena's house to prepare for some 20s party tonight at 8 at their high school."-Sabrielle said.

"A party. Nice. Many drunken teenage girls in one place. Just the way I like it."-Damon said.

"If you try to do something, Elena won't be too happy about it."-Sabrielle said.

"Screw her. I do what I want."-Damon said.

Sabrielle rolled her eyes.

"You and I should go together."-Damon said.

"What makes you think I want to go to some stupid high school party?"-Sabrielle said.

"Boredom? And don't tell me you don't like being the object of teenage boys' desire."-Damon said.

"Okay, I'm not sick like you. Hooking up with teenagers is your thing."-Sabrielle said.

"Who said anything about hooking up? They'd be happy just looking at you."-Damon said.

"Is that some kind of a compliment?"-Sabrielle said.

"Some kind…"-He added.

"Okay I'll go with you."-Sabrielle said.

"What made you change your mind?"-He asked.

"I was buried in a Charleston dress. I'll show those kids how it's done in the 20s."-She said and laughed.

"That's the spirit."-Damon said.

"And I'm bored, yes."-She added.

* * *

><p>Ariadne was at work until 2 pm and when she came back home she saw that she didn't have anything to eat. So she calmly left her apartment to go buy some snacks. But just when she was about to leave her building, Elijah showed up in front of her.<p>

"What have I told you about going out?"-He said.

"I was at work today and I didn't have time to buy food. Now I need to go."-Ariadne said.

"You won't need food if you're dead."-Elijah said. She rolled her eyes.

"I can't stay home forever."-She said.

"You know what? Why don't you just write that spell that you memorized on some paper and give it to me? It will make it easier for both of us."-Elijah asked.

"You'll kill me in the exact same moment I hand it to you."-Ariadne said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	11. Episode 11 Let's Fall In Love

**Episode 11- Let's Fall In Love**

"Stefan, hurry up, we're gonna be late!"-Elena was yelling from her living room.

"I think Caroline got me a suit that is a size too small."-Stefan answered.

Elena laughed.

"Seriously?"-She asked him.

"I can't pull my pants."-Stefan said.

"Wait, I'll try to fix that."-Elena said and went to help him.

"See?"-He said and showed her.

"Silly, you didn't unzip the zipper."-Elena said and showed him the side zipper.

"In 1920, they didn't have zippers there…"-Stefan said.

"These have two zippers."-Elena said.

Stefan rolled his eyes and unzipped the zipper and then pulled his pants up.

"Your butt looks great in it."-Elena said.

"Oh come here…"-Stefan said and kissed her. She spanked his butt and smiled flirtatiously.

* * *

><p>Caroline dressed up for the dance. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was up, and she had a headband from the 20s. Everything matched her dress. She put her heels on, and she was ready.<p>

Then she heard knocking on her door. It was Tyler.

She opened the door and greeted him. His face immediately lit up when he saw her.

"You look…breathtaking…"-He said, still looking amazed.

"Thank you, Tyler. You're not so bad yourself."-She said. Tyler was in a black suit and he looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Shall we?"-He asked and gave her his hand.

"We shall."-She said and took his hand gracefully.

* * *

><p>"Which one?"-Sabrielle asked Damon and showed him red, silver and gold flapper dress.<p>

Red was just above the knees, silver was a bit shorter, and gold one was pretty short.

He looked at the dresses and then said: "Gold one, definitely."

"Then I'll go with silver."-Sabrielle said.

"You've been buried in a dress similar to that one. Take the gold one."-Damon said.

"Alright. I'll try it on now."-Sabrielle said and went to the bathroom to dress up.

"Can I peek?"-He asked.

"No. Shut up."-Sabrielle told him.

After a few minutes she left the bathroom.

"So?"-She asked him and then turned a few times to show it off.

Damon's mouth fell open.

"It's a bit short. We don't want someone to rape you there."-He said.

"What? You told me to take it."-Sabrielle said.

"Well now that I thought about it…"-Damon said. She gave him a dead stare.

"I kinda like it. It shows off my legs."-Sabrielle said.

"_Yeah it shows them off. Dammit."-_Damon thought.

"Will you go dress up already?"-Sabrielle asked.

"I brought my suit here. I'm gonna dress up here."-Damon said.

"In front of me? No way."-Sabrielle protested.

"Oh please, you know you want to see my body."-Damon said and took his pants off.

Sabrielle covered her eyes. Then he took his shirt off and approached her and moved her hands from her eyes. She checked him out from head to toe.

"See, you wanted to see it."-He said proudly.

"Yes, of course. But now I'm kinda disappointed. I've seen better. Even Alaric has a better body. More muscular."-Sabrielle teased.

Damon frowned.

"Yeah right."-Damon said and put the pants on.

Sabrielle laughed. Then he fully dressed up.

"Do you prefer me with or without clothes?"-He asked.

"You'll never know."-Sabrielle teased.

Then both of them laughed. This seemed like a friendship. Or at least that's what Sabrielle thought.

After they were both prepared, they left the house.

"Will you take my hand, miss?"-Damon said.

"Well of course."-She said and gracefully took his hand.

They were passing by a group of high school boys and they all whistled after her.

"I told you that you can't flash your legs to everyone."-Damon said.

"You told me to take that dress in the first place!"-Sabrielle said.

"That's because I wanted to see you in it."-Damon said.

Sabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Hey, kitten, wanna give me some?"-One of the boys yelled.

Damon turned at them angrily.

"Is that your boyfriend?"-Other boy yelled.

"Ignore them. Just walk."-Sabrielle told Damon.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they're here?"-One man asked while he was approaching the high school.<p>

"Yeah. I saw them."-The other one said.

"This is a suicidal mission. Don't you remember what happened when Jules came here? She ended up dead."-A girl said.

"They can't mess with us. They killed most of our pack. We need revenge."-Some guy said.

"Why are we here now, when tomorrow is the full moon?"-A girl said.

"So we can see who exactly we need to kill."-A guy said.

"But we're nothing compared to them now."-A girl said.

"There are more of us. "-A guy said.

"They can kill us!"-A girl was panicking.

"But they won't. I didn't tell you, but I have few more people on our side. And maybe we can kill them now."- A guy said.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Bonnie arrived at the dance. Jeremy was happy because Vicki and Anna were nowhere to be seen. Stefan and Elena were already there and so were Caroline and Tyler.<p>

Alaric greeted Jeremy and Bonnie.

"I'm glad you finally left the house."-Alaric told Jeremy.

"Yeah, well, Bonnie forced me to come."-Jeremy said pretending to be annoyed but then he smiled at Bonnie.

"He had to leave that room."-Bonnie said.

In that moment, Sabrielle and Damon walked in.

Alaric smiled at Sabrielle, and she smiled back. Damon saw that so he pulled her towards the dance floor and they started dancing to the song "The Charleston" by Arthur Gibbs. Alaric just turned his head.

"Come on, let me show you some of my moves."-Stefan told Elena. She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were here to dance."-She joked. He laughed and started dancing.

"You know, you're a lot more fun ever since you got back. I like it."-She said while dancing with him.

"You think I wasn't fun before?"-He asked.

"You were, you were. But you didn't like to dance."-She joked.

"Good save."-He commented.

Then a slow song came up. Caroline was standing in the corner of the room observing if everything was alright. Tyler, who was talking to some friend before that song, suddenly approached Caroline.

"As your date, I think I'm supposed to dance with you. So, would you like to dance?"-He asked her.

"Do you want that, or you're supposed to do it?"-Caroline teased.

"I want that."-Tyler said. She gave him his hand and they started dancing.

"You know, with everything that has happened, I don't know how I'm ever going to move on. But there she is, dancing, like nothing happened."-Caroline said sounding sad and looking in the Sabrielle's direction. Then Tyler remembered how he killed a girl, and became a werewolf. How he was about to kill Matt before her. And it suddenly hit him. He was being a hypocrite.

"Caroline, I realized that I can't actually judge her. I almost killed him once too."-Tyler said.

"I know. I even fed on him. Oh my God, we're all awful people. And now he's dead…"-She said and started crying. They stopped dancing.

"Matt would've wanted you to be happy, Caroline. You can't feel that way forever…it will destroy you…"-Tyler said.

Then Damon passed by them. He was getting a drink for him and Sabrielle. He looked at Caroline.

"Hey, blondie, your make up is ruined. What's up with you?"-He asked.

"Go away, Damon."-She told him.

"Is that the way to talk to someone who saved your life?"-He asked.

"I'm not in the mood, Damon. "-Caroline said and another tear fell down her face.

"Yeah, whatever."-Damon said and went to get drinks.

"Tyler, I want to go home…"-Caroline told him.

"Are you sure? The dance just started."-Tyler said.

"I can't handle this. I don't know what's happening to me. I want to go."-Caroline said.

"Okay, we're going."-Tyler said and they left the party without saying goodbye to anyone.

* * *

><p>"I think we can't come in. We don't go to this school."-A female voice said.<p>

"We can just kill the guard."-A male voice said.

"We can't do that. We don't want that much attention."-A female voice said.

"I can help you."-A woman that just arrived said.

"Why would you do that?"-A female voice asked.

"I told you that I have people on our side."-A guy added.

"Because I love this kind of drama. And I need to do something else…You serve as a distraction. "-The woman said.

"Are you coming to the dance?"-A guy asked.

"No. I'll just help you enter. Then you can do whatever you want there, and I'd be able to do what I wanted to do here without anyone finding out about it and coming after me."-She said and went to the guards, compelled them and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Damon gave Sabrielle a drink. She took a sip, made disgusted face and just when he was about to take a sip too, she said: "Wait! Don't drink that!"<p>

He stopped.

"What? Why?"-He asked.

"It has vervain in it."-She whispered.

"And that didn't seem to bother you?"-He asked.

"It doesn't do anything to me this way, but it can harm you."-She said.

"Someone is here. Someone that knows about us. Dammit, where's Stefan?"-He asked and looked around.

"We need to find him!"-Sabrielle said and they both left the gym.

* * *

><p>"I saw Damon."-Vicki told Jeremy while he was dancing with Bonnie. He ignored her.<p>

"Do you hear me? I SAW DAMON!"-Vicki repeated.

"Bonnie, I'll go get us some drinks. Wait here, alright?"-He said.

"Okay."-Bonnie answered.

* * *

><p>Damon and Sabrielle were rushing to find Stefan. They searched the hallways and then they saw him in one of the classrooms. He looked weak.<p>

"His drink had vervain in it, and then someone spilled a drink on him and it burned him a bit."-Elena explained while hugging him.

"Did anyone see that vervain harmed him?"-Sabrielle asked.

"I don't think so. We left immediately. And the lights are blue so it's kinda dark there, I don't think anyone noticed."-Elena said.

"Did it seem like that person spilled the drink on purpose?"-Sabrielle asked.

"It looked suspicious. I haven't seen that guy around the school. But I wasn't here so I suppose that was one of the new students. It might have been an accident."-Elena said.

"I didn't drink vervain when I was with Klaus so that's why it hurt me now."-Stefan said quietly.

"Okay, you two stay here, Sabrielle and I will go and find out who did this."-Damon said and left and Sabrielle went after him.

They went to the hallway. But the lights suddenly went out.

"I'm having flashbacks now. This school can't have parties. Like, ever."-Damon commented.

Then he felt strong pain and a stake ripping his stomach. He fell on the floor.

"Damon? Where are you? Are you alright?"-Sabrielle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."-He said, took the stake out and got up.

"I don't know who hit me…"-Damon said.

"It was human. I could smell its blood."-Sabrielle said.

* * *

><p>"The Salvatores are not in the gym. And the doppelganger isn't there either. And some woman was with Damon when he left."-A guy said.<p>

"Did he do everything he said he'll do?"-A woman asked.

"Yeah. The lights are off, and Damon might be dead by now. But vervain didn't harm them as we thought it would."-A guy said.

"We should leave."-A woman said and they all left.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, were you making drinks or getting them? I've been here for half an hour. And some people really started to bore me."-Bonnie said.<p>

"I'm sorry. Something happened. I saw Stefan and Elena leave the gym."-Jeremy said.

"What? We have to find them!"-Bonnie said and they left.

"Why are the lights off here and in the gym not?"-Bonnie asked.

"Maybe they are not connected."-Jeremy said. Then Bonnie magically turned all the lights on.

"Wicked."-Jeremy commented.

* * *

><p>Elijah was at the house that Carol Lockwood found for him. He was drinking vodka and reading a book when he heard the bell. He went downstairs and opened the door. He looked shocked when he saw the person that was standing on the porch.<p>

"Katerina."-He commented.

"I prefer Katherine. Aren't you going to invite me in?"-Katherine asked.

"The owner is asleep, so, sorry."-He said suddenly calm.

"So, then you should come here, I have something I want to talk to you about."-She said.

"I'm kinda busy. I think you should go before I kill you, Katerina."-He told her with a hateful tone in his voice when he said her name.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for tonight. I really needed this walk."-Caroline said when they were close to her house. Tyler smiled. They didn't go straight home after they had left the party. They just walked around the Mystic Falls.<p>

"I bet it was strange for you to just walk with me in silence."-Caroline said.

"Yeah, because you talk all the timeeeee…"-He joked.

"I do not!"-She fake protested.

He laughed and raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, I do."-She said and laughed. Then they both shut up.

"So…"-They said at the same time.

"You first…"-She said to him.

"No, I'll let you go first."-He said.

"Well, I figured that I can't hold on to Matt's death forever. Because if I do, maybe I'll miss something good. Something real. And since I'm stuck in a body of a 17 year old, I can't waste time."-She said and then covered her eyes. "Oh God, I sound so selfish."

"No you don't. You sound realistic."-Tyler said.

She looked at him.

"At first, I thought I had time to find something real, in the future, because with Matt's death, I thought I lost it forever, at least here…but now…I see that the real thing I was looking for, was already here, but I just didn't realize it…"-She said and looked at the left like she was embarrassed by what she was saying.

But then she continued: "I think it was here while I was with Matt also…And that thing made me mad when it left. I was madder about that thing leaving, than Matt dumping me. And now that Matt is dead, I feel guilty. I feel like I betrayed him."

Tyler looked at her. Her eyes were all watery and hot tears were falling down her face.

Even though he felt that what he was feeling in this moment was wrong, her words warmed his heart.

He wanted to say something but she interrupted him with words: "And now I had to say this because I'm afraid that thing might leave me again."

"That thing will never leave you. And that thing will kiss you now."-He said, gently touched her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>The dance was still going on. There were no further incidents for Damon and the gang but they were still careful.<p>

"They ruined my suit."-Damon complained.

Stefan laughed.

"You're talking to me. Mine is completely ruined."-Stefan said.

"My dress isn't so I'm going back to the gym."-Sabrielle said and laughed.

"I'm gonna stay here with Stefan."-Elena said.

"And miss all the fun…"-Sabrielle joked.

"Jeremy and I are going back too."-Bonnie said.

"And you guys should come too…no one will notice…it's pretty dark there."-Sabrielle said.

"I don't know. What if they start asking questions?"-Damon said.

"They won't. They won't notice you when I'm there."-Sabrielle teased.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm going."-Stefan said despite the fact that his suit was ruined.

"Okay mister, you're dancing with me!"-Sabrielle said and pulled his hand and they left.

Elena and Damon left after them.

There was some quick song playing and Sabrielle and Stefan were dancing like it was 1920 again.

"He seems to have more fun with her than with me. I can't dance like that."-Elena said.

"If it's any consolation, I can't dance like her either. I barely keep up."-He said and laughed. Then he looked at Sabrielle and kept quiet.

"You have that look again."-Elena told him.

"What look?"-Damon asked.

"You looked at her like you looked at me when you told me that you'll always choose me."-Elena said.

"Oh, so you remembered how I looked like when I said that?"-Damon asked her.

"Yeah. I figured that you loved me in that moment. I mean, in that moment, I was sure."-Elena said.

"Why are you talking like that's completely fine? You just let me get my hopes up."-Damon said.

"That was the first time you let yourself feel something, and show it. I couldn't let you lose that."-Elena said.

"And for the record, I didn't look at her that way. I said I'll always choose you, that's what I'll do."-Damon said.

"You don't need to do that now. I can see it. You feel something for her. And it seems like she feels the same. Don't ruin that. Be brave, go for it. You and I will never happen, Damon. But you deserve to be happy."-Elena said.

"Well I kinda don't deserve it. "-Damon said.

"You should still go for it."-Elena said. He rolled his eyes.

"And now I'm gonna go take her away from Stefan."-Elena joked.

"Is that the reason why are you pushing me to be with her? So she leaves Stefan alone?"-Damon asked but Elena was on her way to Stefan and Sabrielle.

Then after a few moments, Sabrielle approached Damon.

"Well, I lost my better dance partner, so I guess I'll settle for you."-Sabrielle teased Damon.

"I didn't show you all my moves. Maybe you change your mind."-Damon said.

Then a song "Let's do it (Let's fall in love)" came up.

"Damn. This is a slow song. Now I can't see your moves. Pun intended. "-Sabrielle joked.

"That doesn't mean you can't still dance with me to it."-He said, took her hand and they started dancing. When he put his hands on her waist, she put hers around his neck. They swayed slowly to the sound of the music. Carefully, inch by inch, he started pulling her closer.

"You can stop now. I think this is close enough."-She said after a while.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."-He responded, not managing to completely hide his grin. She sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder, giving in.

"_No reason to fight him _all _the time._"-She decided.

He expected her to push him away, but she didn't. He smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the way her body felt against his.

Her eyes were closed, and she was lost in the moment. There were a lot of voices in the room, but they seemed so distant. All she could hear was his heartbeat and the sound of the music. She was relaxed, now completely leaning into him, when the song ended, far too soon for her liking.

He felt disappointed when he realized the next song was a fast one. No need to hold her close anymore. Still, he held her for a couple of more moments, not wanting to let go. When he finally did, she smiled at him: "Now you can show me your moves."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	12. Episode 12 Lucky To Be Alive

**Episode 12-Lucky To Be Alive**

_Europe, 10th century..._

"Come, Sabrielle. You have to feed or you'll die!"-Sabrielle heard someone yell. She didn't recognize the voice. She didn't know what was happening to her. She tried to open her eyes but she didn't have the strength. She felt like her chest was on fire, and the pain was getting stronger and stronger so she fell on her knees.

"What is happening to me?"-She screamed.

"You have to feed! I will bring someone to you!"-She heard a male voice still unable to tell who it was. She felt like the ground was moving.

"No, I refuse! I'd rather die!"-Sabrielle protested. But then the smell of blood filled her nostrils. Something between metal and dirt, she couldn't tell. Something like that would've smelled disgusting before but now she couldn't think of anything that smelled more beautiful. And before she was able to escape or protest, she was drinking the sweet liquid.

* * *

><p>Tyler woke up. He felt the pain in his stomach by only thinking about tonight. He didn't want to think about the bad stuff so he only concentrated on what happened the night before. He and Caroline kissed. Were they exclusive now? Is she considering him her boyfriend? Or was she just confused and didn't know what she was talking about? Many thoughts were passing through his head. Caroline has to do something with her mom so she won't be able to be there when he transitions. <em>"Maybe that's better. She won't be in danger."-<em>He thought.

Then someone knocked on the door of his room.

"Tyler, honey, the breakfast is ready!"-His mom said from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!"-He said and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then he left the room and went downstairs. While he was on his way to the kitchen, he heard a doorbell. He went to open the door.

"Hi."-Caroline said and smiled. His face immediately lit up.

"Hey…"-He said with a little flirty smile. Then they stood there like two confused idiots. He tried to kiss her on the lips and she tried to kiss him and they missed.

"Okay that was awkward. I'm never that awkward when it comes to kissing."-Caroline said still thinking in her head why she is so awkward now.

"Me neither. But let's start over. Come here again and say hi."-He told her.

She took a few steps back then approached him again, smiled and said: "Hi."

Then he grabbed her neck with such passion and kissed her. That was a long kiss.

"Okay, pause for breath."-She said and stood still because she was afraid she'll fall. And then she took a deep breath. He did too.

"Okay, continue."-She said and then they rushed at each other with such passion and lust. Then she stopped again to say something: "Is this wrong?"

He wasn't able to think, he was kinda turned on. So he just said: "Yeah." And they continued kissing.

Then they heard someone coughing. It was Mrs. Lockwood.

"What is going on here?"-She asked.

Tyler and Caroline separated.

"Um, mom...we're kinda…kissing?"-He said.

"I can see that. But when did this start? Why didn't I know about it?"-Carol asked.

"It kinda happened yesterday, mom."-Tyler said.

"It's okay, dear. I'm glad you finally found someone worthy of you. Good morning, Caroline!"-She finally said.

Caroline smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lockwood!"-Caroline said.

"Please, join us for breakfast."-Carol said.

Tyler looked at her like she has to accept.

"Well, thank you."-Caroline said and came in. He took her hand.

* * *

><p>"Tonight, we attack."-A guy said. Everyone else praised him.<p>

"Those Salvatores won't know what hit them."-A woman said.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was up and eating a cake in the kitchen. When Elijah and Stefan came in.<p>

"Look who I brought."-Stefan said.

"Oh, goldilocks, what are you doing here?"-Sabrielle asked and smiled.

"To ask you to move in with me. You're my sister after all."-Elijah said.

Then Damon showed up.

"You're asking her to move in with you, goldilocks?"-Damon teased.

"Yeah. And don't call me goldilocks, I'm not blonde, nor do I have curly hair."-Elijah said calmly.

"Only I can call him that."-Sabrielle said.

"You can't either."-Elijah said.

Damon looked at Sabrielle and stuck his tongue out.

Stefan rolled his eyes. Sabrielle also.

"You two are like children, sometimes. Seriously."-Stefan said.

"Oh shut up, ."-Sabrielle said.

"Can I get an answer to my question, sis?"-Elijah said.

"Well if the two of them don't mind, I don't mind either."-Sabrielle said.

"You must be bored."-Damon told Elijah.

"I am."-Elijah said.

"You can stay, or you can go. Your choice. Whichever you like better. You're welcome to stay here if you want."-Stefan said.

"Do I get a word in all of this?"-Damon asked.

"Why should you get a word in all of this? You're nothing to my sister."-Elijah said.

Those words just hit Damon right in the heart but he didn't want to admit it.

"Okay, then go, Sabrielle. You'll be happier with your brother in his house. I don't want you here."-Damon said and stormed off.

"He's really childish."-Elijah said sounding indifferent. It's like his voice never gets higher than a certain tone.

"I think he has the hots for Sabrielle."-Stefan teased.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"-Damon yelled from the living room.

Stefan laughed. Sabrielle kinda blushed like a schoolgirl.

"I think you're kinda blushing, sis."-Elijah said.

"Shut up goldilocks."-Sabrielle said.

"Don't worry, I know he doesn't mean anything to you. You don't have to prove it."-Elijah said.

Sabrielle rolled her eyes.

"So, are you moving in with me?"-Elijah asked.

"I guess I am."-Sabrielle said.

Damon took his phone and called Andie Star.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, you have to go to school."-Elena said while she was packing her books.<p>

"No, I don't."-He said.

Then Alaric came.

"Jeremy, are we going to do this the easy or the hard way? You're going to school. I will not leave until you pack your things and go to school."-Alaric said.

"Then you won't go to work. And then they'll fire you."-Jeremy said.

"Jeremy what is going on with you?"-Elena asked.

"Nothing."-Jeremy lied.

Then someone knocked on the door. It was Bonnie.

Jeremy smiled and went to kiss her.

"Jeremy, you're going to school."-Bonnie said.

"I can't. You know why."-Jeremy said.

"You can. I'll be with you."-Bonnie said.

"You are not in the same year as me. You're a senior. I'd be completely bored."-Jeremy asked.

"No you won't. Do this for me, please."-Bonnie said.

"Oh God, alright."-He said. Alaric and Elena smiled.

* * *

><p>Elijah left to take care of something. He didn't say where he was going. Sabrielle and Stefan were still in the kitchen.<p>

"So, I got you a job."-Stefan told Sabrielle.

"Really? Where?"-She asked.

"At Mystic Grill. Damon told me how great of a singer you are. So you'll be working as a singer there. You need to blend in. Get to know some people."-Stefan said.

"A singer? I don't like that much attention. I don't think I'm that good either."-Sabrielle said. She liked the attention in the past but now she prefers to stay under the radar.

"Sing for me."-Stefan said.

"Naaah."-She protested.

"Sing."-He repeated.

"Oh God, okay, what song?"-She asked.

"I don't know. Any song you know."-He said.

She sang a part of the song "Look at those eyes". She's been listening to it a lot lately.

"Okay, you're fantastic. So I found you a job that fits."-He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"When do I start?"-She asked.

"Tonight."-Stefan said.

"Ugh."-She commented.

He laughed.

Then they heard some giggling in the living room.

They went to see what it was.

Damon and Andie were dancing.

Stefan and Sabrielle rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Oh hiiii, I'm Andie!"-Andie said and waved.

"We already met."-Sabrielle said.

"Oh riiiight…."-Andie said and started giggling again.

"Is it just me, or her voice is like, really annoying?"-Sabrielle whispered to Stefan.

"It isn't just you."-Stefan whispered back.

"So can you leave us alone? We're kinda busy."-Damon said.

"Oh yeah, sure."-Sabrielle said and she and Stefan left.

* * *

><p>When Jeremy got back home, Alaric was already there.<p>

"So, how was school?"-Alaric asked him.

"Mostly boring."-Jeremy answered truthfully. Vicki and Anna only showed up twice, and then disappeared after he ignored them.

"Good. I think boring is what we need around here, at least for a while. There's been way too much action lately."-Alaric said.

"I agree. I'm feeling a little tired. I'm gonna go and take a nap."-Jeremy said and went to his room.

* * *

><p>Damon was in the hall with Andie when he heard glass breaking. He rushed to the living room and Andie ran after him. There was a rock wrapped in a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the paper. It was a note, made out of letters that where cut from newspapers and magazines.<p>

"Creepy."-Damon commented.

"_How did you like your drink? Better watch out, I'm going to get you next time."_-The note said.

"What is that?"-Andie asked Damon.

"Nothing"-He said, trying to ignore chills that he felt. He took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. Distraction was definitely what he needed at the moment.

* * *

><p>The night has fallen when Jeremy woke up. He looked at the clock and realized he was already supposed to be at Bonnie's place. He was about to leave the house when he heard Elena calling him from kitchen.<p>

"Are you sure now's the right time to leave the house? Tonight's full moon."-She told him.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to Bonnie's. Besides, I have my ring."-He said, lifting his hand to show her the ring.

"Okay, but be careful, will you?"-She said.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Damon and Andie left his bedroom. They were going towards the front door when a werewolf jumped through the already broken window. He jumped at Damon who moved quickly to avoid him. There was a silver candle-holder close to Damon. He broke it in two halves and avoiding the werewolf for the second time stabbed him in the neck with it. Werewolf was wounded, so Damon managed to run towards the kitchen and get some silver knives. Another werewolf showed up, running towards him from the back of the house and Damon threw one of the knives at him, hitting him straight in the heart. Damon smiled at the preciseness of the hit, when he saw the wounded werewolf at the kitchen door. Finishing him off with a stab of a silver knife, Damon left the kitchen to see if there were more of them. There was one more werewolf, and he was standing next to Andie's body.<p>

"Crap. I forgot about her."-Damon said.

Werewolf attacked, but ended up crashing in the bookcase because Damon moved towards Andie. She was lying on the floor, lifeless. Damon suddenly remembered the last time a werewolf showed up at his house. When he looked at Andie again, she wasn't Andie anymore. It was Rose lying there. Anger boiled in Damon and he threw himself at the werewolf, tearing his heart out just before he bit him. It was a close call, but Damon didn't care. He turned around and approached Rose, trying to shut down his feelings. Suddenly he felt relieved when he saw Andie's face once again. Any feeling of sorrow he had momentarily disappeared. He felt bad for a second, knowing she died because of him, but she was just so annoying. And, really, when he called her on the phone to come, she wasn't compelled to say yes. She knew what she was getting into. He sighed when he realized he had to get rid of all the bodies.

* * *

><p>"So what is Sabrielle singing tonight?"-Alaric asked Stefan.<p>

"I don't know. She said she'll sing something she heard on the radio this morning. God, what that'll sound like. She didn't even prepare it."-Stefan said.

"Maybe Originals have photographic memory or something?"-Alaric joked. Stefan laughed.

"I have no idea. But she's really smart so maybe she learned it pretty quickly."-Stefan said.

"By the way, why is Elena alone at home? I thought you two were inseparable."-Alaric said.

"She said she wanted a little peace and quiet so she can write something for school."-Stefan said. Alaric laughed.

"What's funny?"-Stefan asked.

"School. She's actually doing homework? I'm sorry, Stefan, but she's not much of a learner. I think she might've lied to you."-Alaric said.

"I trust her. Maybe she needed some alone time."-Stefan said.

"It's full moon. I don't think it's safe for her to be alone."-Alaric said.

"The only werewolf around is Tyler. He won't hurt her."-Stefan said.

"We didn't find out who attacked all of you last night…"-Alaric said.

"Whoever did it, might try doing it again tonight. That's why I'm here and away from Elena. Someone is after vampires. She is safer when she's not around me."-Stefan said.

"And yet, you're at a bar, where many people can get hurt?"-Alaric said.

"They won't do it here. They would get caught. It's too cosy here and there are too many people. They won't risk it."-Stefan said.

Then Ariadne approached them.

"What are you drinking, boys?"-She asked.

"Beer, as always."-Alaric said.

"Okay, two beers coming right up."-Ariadne said.

"Thanks."-Alaric said.

Then she gave them beers.

"So what is your friend singing tonight?"-Ariadne asked.

"Something she heard on the radio this morning."-Alaric said and laughed.

"Oh God, I hope it's not Black Eyed Peas."-Ariadne said and rolled her eyes.

"I hope not."-Stefan said and laughed also.

"Where is sheee?"-Alaric complained.

"How should I know?"-Stefan said.

"You're her best friend or something."-Alaric said.

"I think Damon is, they spent so much time together and she saved him several times, and he helped her also. I'm her friend, but hardly best friend."-Stefan said.

"Do you think he's just that? She's not like into him or something?"-Alaric asked.

"Why is that even important? You told me you two had one night stand and that was all. Why are you so interested in her now?"-Stefan asked.

"I'm just asking, dude. Chill."- Alaric said and laughed.

Then Sabrielle appeared on stage. She was next to some guy.

"Good evening, I'm Nick, I sang here a few times, and this is Sabrielle, she will be your singer from now on. And we're singing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz."-That guy said and everyone clapped.

"I didn't know she'll be singing a duet…"-Stefan said.

Then they started singing.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__, __Lucky to have been where I have been__, __Lucky to be coming home again,__Lucky we're in love in every way__, __Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__, __Lucky to be coming home someday..."-_Sabrielle sang.

Alaric and Stefan looked at each other.

"Okay, you said she chose this song?"-Alaric asked.

"Yup."-Stefan said.

"And she's singing about being in love with her best friend, and staying with him and then coming home? What the hell?"-Alaric said.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. I don't think she considers either of us her best friends. Maybe she doesn't even think of me or Damon as her friends."-Stefan explained.

"Oh my God, is she in love with you?"-Alaric asked.

"No, i don't think so..."-Stefan said.

"But you two dated right?"-Alaric asked.

"Yeah, but we ended it as friends..."-Stefan said.

"Okay, i need a drink. Meredith, come here!"-Alaric said.

"You want more?"-Ariadne asked.

"Yeah."-Alaric said.

Then after few more beers, Stefan and Alaric were both drunk and laughing. Ariadne went home. When Sabrielle finished singing some songs, she approached them.

"Hey, what did you think about the performance?"-She asked.

The two of them laughed.

"Aw, look at you two, drowning your sorrows in alcohol."-She commented after she realized she won't get an answer.

"Wanna join us? Since you have plenty of sorrows too..."-Stefan commented and then laughed again.

"I'm not sure I follow..."-Sabrielle said confused.

"Are you in love with me, Sabrielle?"-Stefan asked and then laughed.

"What? Of course not."-Sabrielle said and rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you singing about being in love with your best friend and living with him and then coming home?"-Stefan asked.

"Because i liked the song?"-Sabrielle said and raised her eyebrow.

"Am I your best friend?"-Stefan asked.

"Um...no? I haven't seen you in a long time, man."-Sabrielle said.

"See? I told you!"-Stefan said to Alaric.

"And are you in love with Damon?"-Alaric asked.

"No."-Sabrielle said.

"Then who is that best friend you were talking about? I'm confused."-Stefan said and looked at her all serious but then started laughing again.

"Okay boys, you had too much to drink, i think you need to go home. I'll drive you."-Sabrielle said.

"Aww you're so nice."-Alaric and Stefan said at the same time and hugged Sabrielle. She laughed.

"Oh my God, medical cases."-She commented and the helped them both get into the car and drove them home.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun at the dance?"-Sheriff Forbes asked Caroline.<p>

"Yes. I was a little sad, but Tyler really helped me out."-said Caroline.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately."-Sheriff Forbes said smiling.

"Yeah, he was a really good friend through all of this. I don't know what would I have done without him."-Caroline told her mother.

"That's great, but is it safe for you to spend time with him? I mean, considering what he is."-Sheriff Forbes said, sounding concerned.

"Oh, yeah, it's safe. He would never hurt me."-Caroline said quickly. It was partly true. He would never hurt her on purpose. Suddenly her phone rang and she left the room to answer. It was Elena.

"Hey, what's up?"-Caroline asked her.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I saw you leave early last night."-Elena said.

"Yeah, I didn't really feel like dancing, but I'm fine now. Thanks for checking up on me. Are you with Stefan?"-Caroline asked Elena.

"No, I'm home all by myself. Alaric and Stefan went to Mystic Grill, and Jer is—"suddenly there was a loud sound of something breaking.

"Elena? Are you alright?"

"There are werewolves in my living room."-Caroline heard her say before the connection was cut off.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I have to go!"-Caroline told her mother and left.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was driving the two drunken guys to the Salvatore mansion when she saw Caroline running. She left the car and locked Stefan and Alaric in it. They were asleep. Thank God that the car was bulletproof and strong. She stole a really good jeep.<p>

"What is going on?"-She yelled behind Caroline. Caroline turned around and saw her. "Good, you can help me. Some werewolves attacked Elena...I really hope she's still alive..."-Caroline explained.

"I can't leave these two here..."-Sabrielle said and pointed at Stefan and Alaric.

Caroline ran to the mansion and called Damon. He came.

"So Andie is dead?"-Sabrielle heard Caroline ask Damon while they were leaving the house.

"Yeah. The werewolves killed her. Why do you need me now?"-Damon said.

"We need you to keep an eye on these two..."-Caroline told him.

"I got attacked, Caroline. How am I supposed to defend them? Who knows how many werewolves are there."-Damon said.

"But you have to do it. Sabrielle and I are going to save Elena..."-Caroline said.

"Wait, what? She's in danger?"-Damon asked.

"Yeah. Werewolves attacked her."-Caroline said.

Damon started panicking.

"You two stay here, I'm going to save her!"-Damon said.

"No, this is how it's gonna be. Caroline, you go and find Elijah. And you Damon stay here until Elijah shows up. And I'm going to save your precious Elena."-Sabrielle said.

Damon looked shocked but he didn't complain.

"But you weren't invited in?"-Caroline said.

"I was, Jeremy invited me in the other night. He called me to tell me something but when I entered the house, he just jumped on the nearest couch and fell asleep. It was pretty strange. Anyway, gotta go save Elena. See ya later."-Sabrielle said and left.

* * *

><p>Elena locked herself in Jeremy's room because his room was the closest one. She closed the windows but she was aware that the werewolves might break in any second. They were scratching the door, punching...She was so scared so she looked around to see if there's anything that can help her fight them. But there was nothing. She knew it. This was the moment in which she'll leave this world. In that moment, she just hoped that Caroline won't make it here in time, so she doesn't die too. She heard barking and howling, and the door was almost completely broken. She closed her eyes and decided not to fight them anymore. Because nothing she throws at them won't hurt them.<p>

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was running towards Elena's house. She didn't care about Elena at all. In fact, she was really annoyed by her because she was playing with both Damon and Stefan. But she knew that if Elena dies, they will be miserable, or even kill themselves. So she had to save her. And Damon really loves her. He was prepared to die for her. And she doesn't love him back.<p>

Sad thoughts were passing through her head but she continued running. She will save her. No matter what. Then she saw the house and she entered.

* * *

><p>Elena was still breathing. <em>"What are they waiting for?"-<em> She thought.

Then the scratching continued. But they never really broke into the room.

She heard some howling, and barking again. Like they were in pain or something. But then a werewolf finally broke into the room and attacked her. He bit her arm and she screamed. The pain of his sharp teeth ripping her skin and digging deeper into her meat was unbearable. But then the pressure stopped. The werewolf was lying on the floor, dead. Elena looked in his direction and saw Sabrielle standing next to her with his little werewolf heart in her hand. Then she threw it through the window.

"Why didn't you run outside instead of locking yourself in a room with wooden door?"-Sabrielle asked.

"They were blocking the door."-Elena said, still lying on the floor.

"I think I killed them all now. Maybe someone escaped. I don't know."-Sabrielle said coldly.

"Why did you save me?"-Elena asked. Sabrielle ignored the question.

"Oh you're hurt."-Sabrielle said when she saw Elena's arm. Then she bit her wrist and gave Elena to suck. Elena did it.

"All is well that ends well."-Sabrielle said and just when she was about to leave, Elena stopped her.

"Wait..."-She said. Sabrielle turned around.

"Yes?"-Sabrielle asked.

"Thank you."-Elena said.

Sabrielle smiled and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So you practically killed some werewolves all by yourself and they didn't bite you at all?"-Elijah asked Damon.<p>

"Nope. I killed them all."-Damon said proudly.

Elijah tapped his shoulder. "You must be very proud of yourself. Good for you."

Damon rolled his eyes.

Then Sabrielle came back.

"All done. They are all dead, and Elena is safe."-Sabrielle said.

Damon smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to her house."-Caroline said and left.

"Let's put these lunatics to bed, shall we?"-Sabrielle asked, opened the door of the car, and pulled Alaric from it. Then she picked him up from the ground and put him over her shoulder.

Damon raised his eyebrow. Sabrielle ignored that and kept walking towards the house.

Elijah picked Stefan up and went after Sabrielle.

Damon walked behind them.

"I'll put this one on the couch."-Sabrielle told Elijah. She was acting like Damon wasn't even there.

"Where should I put this one?"-Elijah asked.

"I'll put him in his room."-Sabrielle said, took Stefan and ran with vampire speed towards his room. When she entered it, she put him on the bed and went downstairs.

"Okay, all done."-Sabrielle said.

"Are you packed? I mean, you can go live with me now."-Elijah said.

"Yeah I'm packed, I'll go get my stuff."-She said and went upstairs again.

She looked around the room to see if she forgot something. Then she took her bags and a stake she was keeping next to her bed. And just when she was about to leave the room, Damon appeared in front of her.

She ignored him and went to the door, but he appeared in front of her again.

"Why did you save her? You had nothing to gain there. In fact, maybe it would've been better for you that she died."-Damon said.

"It's never better for me that someone dies. And I was the only one who could handle those werewolves, so why not save her? She would've died for nothing."-Sabrielle said.

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But you don't like her. You didn't have to do it at all."-Damon said.

"Well, I did it. Now, get out of my way. I'm leaving. You said it yourself that you don't want me here."-Sabrielle said.

"I didn't mean that. I was mad."-Damon said.

"Oh yeah, now that your sex buddy is dead, now you want me here, to keep you company."-Sabrielle said sounding a bit angry.

"I love it when you talk dirty."-He joked. She looked at him like she wanted to kill him.

"Move, or I'll hurt you!"-Sabrielle said.

"You won't hurt me. You love me. I can see that."-Damon said. Now he was provoking her. He was hoping that he'll get a hint of her true feelings.

"I hate you, Damon! Leave me alone already!"-Sabrielle said. He looked at her shocked. She never said she hated him. She always said she didn't like him. He didn't expect this.

Then he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her so passionately. That was an explosion of feelings. She was about to crack, to let herself enjoy it. But she remembered his face when he heard that Elena was in danger. He wanted to die for Elena. He would never do that for her. So she threw bags she was carrying on the ground and slapped him. He wasn't convinced. So he went for it again. He again grabbed her face and kissed her. But then he felt the pain in his stomach. A stake was slowly ripping his lungs until it came out on the other side of his body. He fell on the floor, screaming from pain. A stake never hurt this badly. He felt like it hit his heart.

Sabrielle looked at him. A tear fell down her face but she turned her back to him, took her bags and went downstairs.

"What happened there?"-Elijah asked.

"Nothing."-She said coldly and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	13. Episode 13 The Confessions

**Episode 13- The Confessions**

Damon was standing by the window. Outside, dark clouds started approaching the moon and slowly blocking away its light. The room he was in was dark, the only light coming from a couple of candles, but even they were already spent. He watched as wax slowly dripped, knowing that soon there would be no light. He was waiting for something. He didn't know what, but whatever it was, it had to happen before the candles melted. If it happened, if it came, the light would never go away again. How long had he been waiting? Maybe minutes, maybe hours. He couldn't really tell. He only knew that time was running because the candles were slowly getting smaller, as the wax dripped away. Then the door opened. Elena walked in and he felt relief. She slowly walked towards him. He didn't move, waiting for her to come to him. She finally stopped in front of him.

"I've been waiting for you."-He told her.

She only smiled in response.

"I've been waiting for a really, really long time."-He said, and he somehow knew it was true.

"I'm here now."-She spoke for the first time since she entered the room.

"Isn't that the only thing that matters?"-She asked him when he didn't say anything.

"Yes."-He finally agreed before he pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met and he held her tightly against him. Fire spread through his veins, but he was looking for something more. He kissed her harder and harder, pulling her in as close as possible. Still, he felt like he needed more and he felt cheated. He was so sure she could give him what he needed. He broke the kiss, not opening his eyes, and let her breathe. After a while, he turned his head towards the window and opened his eyes. Moon was completely hidden by the clouds. When he looked at the candles, he realized they were almost entirely melted. Suddenly he felt anger. It wasn't supposed to go like this. He kissed her one more time before giving up. He wasn't expecting anything, but this time it was different. He felt warmth spread through his body and his need for her became unbearable. He deepened the kiss, and she kissed back just as fiercly. When they stopped kissing and he opened his eyes, Elena wasn't there. Sabrielle stood in front of him and his arms were around her waist. Her lips were red and her cheeks flushed, as if she was just kissed. He thought for a moment how this wasn't the first time his mind was playing tricks with him, but it didn't really matter. He wanted to think about Elena and tried to wonder where she was, but every thought he had of her slipped away. He knew what he had to do. When he kissed Sabrielle again, he felt like everything was right the way it was supposed to be and he never wanted to let go. Up in the sky the clouds were gone and the moon was shining brightly. And then everything disappeared.

Damon woke up in his bed, breathing heavily. The dream made him feel... strange. He tried to fall asleep again, but something was bothering him. It was as if he was supposed to realize something, and if he did, he could finally be happy.

When he finally fell asleep again, Sabrielle haunted all of his dreams.

* * *

><p>The loud knocking on the door of his house made Elijah wake up. Someone was persistent.<p>

He didn't even want to bother asking who it was. He just opened the door. It was Katherine again.

"What do you want, Katerina? I might start to think that you stalk me."-Elijah said coldly.

"I need to tell you something! It's kinda important. "-Katherine said.

"Okay, speak."-Elijah said with an impatient look on his face.

"Can we take a walk please?"-She asked.

"Okay fine, whatever."-Elijah said and went with her.

"I will tell you something I found out if you promise that you'll protect me from Klaus if he tries to kill me."-Katherine said.

"Look at you…trying to negotiate."-Elijah said.

"I'm serious."-She said.

"You know that I can compel you to tell me now?"-Elijah said.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm on vervain."-She said.

"Okay, I promise then. Tell me."-Elijah said.

"Well, on the way over here…I overheard some witches talking about how Klaus isn't the one people should be afraid of. That he's just a piece in the puzzle, that there is someone more dangerous than him."-Katherine said.

"So just to make something clear, this is all witches' gossip?"-Elijah said.

"You don't understand! They were serious. And scared also."-Katherine said.

"And this helps me how? You don't know where these witches are, you don't know who they were talking about…"-Elijah said.

"I know where they are. I was hoping you can come with me, so we can find out more."-Katherine said.

"So I'm supposed to go with you to check if some gossip you heard is true?"-Elijah asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."-Katherine said and smiled.

"Do you consider me as an idiot, Katerina? I can kill you in a blink of an eye. Don't play with me."-Elijah said.

"Do you really think I'd risk my own life coming here to tell you something that I didn't think was important?"-Katherine said.

"Oh I forgot how much you care about your own life. Okay, I'll go with you. But I think someone else has to go with us."-Elijah said.

"Who?"-Katherine asked.

"Some witch I have to protect."-Elijah said.

"Oh, the one that has the spell?"-Katherine asked.

"Yeah, that one."-Elijah said.

"Okay."-Katherine said.

* * *

><p>Tyler woke up at the same place he locked himself in the night before. Nothing was broken, or ripped, except his shorts. So he was naked. He unlocked his chains and got up. Then he looked around for his backpack where he left another pair of shorts. He was pretty happy with the way this transformation turned out. He bent to take his backpack when he heard a girl's voice screaming "Oh, no!"<p>

He automatically took the shorts, put it on and then he turned around, went to the door and opened it.

"It's nice to see you too."-He said to her and smiled.

"I saw your ass!"-Caroline said and covered her eyes from shame.

Tyler was completely comfortable.

"So what? You would've probably seen it sooner or later."-He said and laughed.

"Oh so now that we're dating, you automatically assumed that we're going to have sex?"-She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"What if I don't want to have sex?"-She asked.

"Then we won't have it. How easy is that?"-He said. She laughed.

"Well, let's not rush things, okay?"-She said.

"Fine with me."-He said.

"You completely changed Tyler, you know that?"-She said.

"For better or worse?"-He asked.

"Better of course."-She said.

"Thanks to you…"-He said.

"Aww, don't suck up to me…"-She said and he came closer and kissed her quickly.

"That's it? C'mon, I think I deserve more."-She said.

Then he kissed her again. It was quickly too.

She frowned, grabbed his neck and kissed him harder. The kiss lasted long.

When they finally took a breath, he said: "Okay, I needed that."

She laughed.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Bonnie were cuddling in bed.<p>

"Last night was amazing…"-Jeremy said.

"You're telling me…"-Bonnie said.

"Is it possible that you were a virgin? I mean, I didn't even notice."-He said and laughed.

"Yeah I was a virgin."-Bonnie said.

"Oh how cool. I took older chick's virginity."-Jeremy said and smiled goofily.

"Shut up."-She said, laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh my God. Tomorrow is Elena's birthday! I completely forgot!"-Jeremy said.

"Luckily, I didn't."-Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was practicing some song she was supposed to sing tonight when Stefan jumped through the window. Sabrielle automatically reacted and threw him on the ground.<p>

He laughed. They were alone at Mystic Grill.

"Oh it's you. Don't do that again."-Sabrielle said and got up.

"You're really stressed."-He said and laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"You should be more careful with jumping Stefan…we don't want people to see that."-Sabrielle said.

"Nobody saw me. I wanted to thank you. For saving Elena and bringing the drunken me home."-He said.

"It's okay."-She said.

Then he came closer and hugged her. In that moment, Damon entered the Mystic Grill, saw them and said: "You've got to be kidding me." Then he broke a glass and stormed off.

Stefan and Sabrielle separated.

"What the hell was that?"-Sabrielle asked confused.

"That was Damon."-Stefan said.

* * *

><p>Elena was preparing breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door.<p>

"Hey! What's up?"-Alaric asked.

"Oh hey, Ric. I'm preparing breakfast now."-Elena said.

"May I join you?"-He asked. She laughed.

"Of course."-She said.

Alaric sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"So Ric, what did you do last night?"-She asked.

"I was drunk, I don't remember. But Damon told me that some werewolves attacked him, and they also attacked you."-Alaric said.

"Yeah, Sabrielle saved me."-Elena said.

"Of course she did, she's awesome."-Alaric said and smiled.

"I never expected that, to be honest…"-Elena said.

"Well did you know that she carried me to the house? I was asleep and she didn't want to wake me so she just picked me up from the ground and carried me to the house."-Alaric said.

"Like a true knight in the shining armour."-Elena said and they both laughed.

"No, but seriously, she's a very good person. If we forget that she killed Matt..."-Alaric said.

"Someone seems to like her…"-Elena teased.

"I don't. Or I do. Do I?"-He said.

Elena laughed.

"Ask her out?"-Elena said.

"Should I?"-Alaric asked.

"Yeah, why not?"-Elena said.

"I don't know. She seems into Damon. Or am I wrong?"-Alaric said.

"Well I thought she's into him too…but I'm not sure now…"-Elena said.

"What made you change your mind? "-Alaric asked.

"She stabbed him last night."-Elena said.

"He told you that?"-Alaric asked.

"He didn't. He told Stefan, and Stefan told me."-Elena said.

"Why did she do that?"-Alaric asked.

"I don't know. He kissed her or something."-Elena said.

"And she stabbed him because he kissed her?"-Alaric asked.

"I don't know, Ric, okay? Stefan didn't tell me the details."-Elena said.

In that moment, Damon jumped through the window.

"Your boyfriend is at Mystic Grill hugging Sabrielle."-He announced.

"He just hugged her, that's not such a big deal. I would've hugged her too after what she's done for me."-Elena said.

"God, dammit, you like her now too? I was hoping you still hate her so we can share the feeling."-Damon said.

"Well it's hard to hate a person that saved your life. If that was the case, you and I wouldn't even be speaking now."-Elena said and winked.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"So you hate Sabrielle?"-Alaric asked Damon.

"Not really, but she pisses me off."-Damon said.

"Would you mind if I asked her out?"-Alaric asked.

"Why would you even do that? You already slept with her."-Damon said.

"What? You slept with her?"-Elena asked Alaric.

"Guilty."-Alaric said and looked the other way.

"Oh, then that makes it easier for you to ask her out, I guess. Now that Damon blew his opportunity."-Elena said.

"Look, he can ask her out all he wants. I don't care."-Damon said and stormed off.

"He cares."-Alaric and Elena said at the same time. Then they laughed.

"Okay, so I won't ask her out. At least not yet. Damon needs to sort out his feelings."-Alaric said.

"Yeah, I guess."-Elena said.

* * *

><p>Ariadne was on her way to work, when Elijah approached her.<p>

"What do you want?"-She asked him.

"I have to go somewhere. You're coming with me."-He told her.

"And why would I do that?"

"So I can protect you. You've clearly demonstrated that you can't take care of yourself, and I need you alive. Only until Klaus is dead, of course."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"-She said, getting annoyed.

"This isn't a discussion. You have no say in this."

"I said I'm not going. You can't just show up, tell me I have to go with you without even saying where and expect me to come!"

"Really? Because that's exactly what I'm doing. Now, don't be difficult. Are you coming?"

She hated the way his voice never changed and how he spoke to her like she was a child.

"No."-She answered stubbornly.

"It's dangerous for you to stay here unprotected. Do you want to die? Or do you honestly think that next time you'll be able to defend yourself without any help? I'm asking for the last time, and then I'll stop being nice. Are you coming?"

She was about to say no, but she stopped herself before the words came out. Maybe he was right. They almost got her last time. And even if he wasn't, if she said no, he would've forced her to come anyway. She sighed in defeat.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Carson watched Tyler and Caroline leave the place where Tyler spent the night transforming. After they left, he entered and took the video camera that he hid there the previous day. Carson didn't like betraying someone from his own species, but Tyler has obviously chosen sides. And now he had to pay.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon was leaning against a tree in front of Mystic Grill. He was thinking about that dream, and what it meant. Was he really falling for Sabrielle?<p>

"_No, that can't be it. "-_He thought. It was too much for him to handle. If he was falling for Sabrielle, and she rejected him, that would be the third time that has happened. He wanted to stop caring. It seems that he always chooses the wrong girls. He fell for Elena mostly because she was an upgraded version of Katherine. But Sabrielle was one of a kind. And she rejected him also. He wanted to think of her as just a missed opportunity for sex. But it bothered him so much more. She was driving him crazy. No one rejected him that much, not even Elena. Elena even kissed him! It appeared that Sabrielle really didn't want anything to do with him in that manner. Not even a kiss. Nothing.

"_I really need a therapy. Someone needs to tell me why I keep choosing the wrong girls."_-He thought. Then he sighed.

In that moment, Stefan left the Mystic Grill and approached Damon.

"_I was kidding, I don't need a therapy. Please make him go away."-_Damon thought.

"Is something bothering you?"-Stefan asked him.

"No."-Damon said.

"Don't lie to me. I can see that something is wrong."-Stefan said.

"Why are you asking if you can see it?"-Damon said.

"Talk to me, Damon."-Stefan said.

"I don't feel like talking right now."-Damon said.

"I'm your brother, you can tell me."-Stefan insisted.

Damon looked away.

"Do you like Sabrielle?"-Stefan said.

"Oh you'd want that, wouldn't you? So I can leave your girlfriend alone…"-Damon said.

"Let's not talk about Elena right now. I can see that you like Sabrielle."-Stefan said.

"Again, if you can see everything, why are you asking me?"-Damon said.

"Because I also see that you want to talk about it, but you don't know who with."-Stefan said.

"Okay, I'll tell you."-Damon said sounding defeated.

Stefan made his waiting face.

"Well, I'm kinda confused. I don't know how I feel about Sabrielle. She just drives me crazy. She stabbed me last night, and yet, I'm here, in front of Mystic Grill thinking about her. I even dreamed about her! This is so not me."-Damon said.

"You were like that when you were around Elena too…."-Stefan said.

"Yeah, when I was around her, but not when I was alone. This is different. This bothers me. I'm actually concerned about my own health."-Damon said.

Stefan laughed.

"What?"-Damon said, pretty loudly.

"You're just _now_ concerned about your health?"-Stefan said.

"Yeah?"-Damon said with a confused look on his face.

Stefan laughed again.

"You seem so smitten by her."-Stefan said.

"No, I don't!"-Damon protested. He didn't want to tell him that he actually dreamed about Elena and that she turned into Sabrielle, and that was the actual thing he was concerned about.

"What do you say if we go play some football in my high school like we did once? It will help you forget about things…"-Stefan said.

"Football? What makes you think I want to play football?"-Damon said with a face that looked like he was disgusted.

"That was just a suggestion."-Stefan said.

"And that time, you had a hidden motive…"-Damon reminded him.

"Fine, you don't have to. I don't have a hidden motive now."-Stefan said.

Then Sabrielle went out of the Mystic Grill, put the OPEN sign and went back inside.

"Okay, let's go play football."-Damon said when he saw her.

* * *

><p>Carol Lockwood heard the bell ring, but when she opened the door, no one was there. She looked down at the floor and saw an envelope. Carson watched from distance as she picked it up.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy entered the Mystic Grill. He approached one of the waiters and asked if he can get a job there. The waiter called the owner of Mystic Grill and asked, and finally Jeremy got a job as a waiter. He sat on a chair and decided to celebrate with a beer. Sabrielle approached him.<p>

"You won't be getting a beer."-Sabrielle said sounding really serious and compelled the girl that was about to give him a beer.

"What, why?"-He asked confused about everything.

"You're a kid, Jeremy. Beer can wait. You'll have plenty of time for beer when you're older."-Sabrielle said.

"Says the girl that can live forever. I don't have time like you do."-Jeremy said.

"We're talking about beer here, Jeremy."-Sabrielle said.

"Yeah right. I thought that was some kind of a metaphor."-Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, what did you want to tell me the other day when you invited me to your house?"-Sabrielle asked.

"When was that?"-Jeremy asked confused.

"You don't remember?"-Sabrielle said.

"Remember what?"-Jeremy asked.

Sabrielle felt like something was wrong with Jeremy.

"You said you wanted to tell me something."-Sabrielle said.

"No, I didn't."-Jeremy said confused.

"Strange."-Sabrielle said.

"What is strange, bitch?"-Vicki commented. It appeared that she's been there the whole time.

"I've gotta go now. I start working here tomorrow."-Jeremy said and stormed off.

* * *

><p>When Carol opened the envelope, she saw a CD on what it said "Watch it alone".<p>

She obviously didn't want to watch it alone, so she called Sheriff Forbes. Sheriff Forbes apparently didn't have anything better to do so she came immediately. They put the disk into the laptop and started watching. It was dark but they could see Tyler because there was a little lamp in the corner of the room he was in.

"What is he doing? Chaining himself up? What is this?"-Carol said. Then Sheriff remembered what Caroline told her about Tyler and tried to stop Carol from watching.

"Carol, I don't think you should watch that. Let's just stop it."-Liz said.

"No, I want to watch it. Something is happening with Tyler."-Carol said.

"It's a long video…look, it lasts 16 hours…How is that possible?"-Liz said.

"Then I'll be here for 16 hours."-Carol said.

Then they both stayed there watching. After 5 hours of screaming Tyler, Carol said: "Oh my God, what is happening to my son?"

"Let's just turn it off, okay? Nothing good will happen."-Liz said.

"How do you mean? "-Carol said and then paused…

"OH MY GOD, you know what is going on!"-Carol said.

"What are you talking about?"-Liz said.

"You know! You know what is going to happen to Tyler, don't you? That's why you don't want to let me watch it!"-Carol said.

Liz looked defeated. Carol finally remembered that she could just fasten the whole video…

And then she saw Tyler turning into a wolf and she passed out.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I admit, that was fun."-Damon said to Stefan on their way to Mystic Grill.<p>

Stefan smiled.

"See? It's good to have a brother."-Stefan said.

"Don't push it, okay?"-Damon said.

"Fine."-Stefan said.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea for me to be here now…"-Damon said.

"Why?"-Stefan asked.

"Well, Sabrielle is performing…"-Damon said.

"And you'll watch her. Maybe it'll help you sort out some things."-Stefan said.

"How will that help?"-Damon said.

"I don't know. But let's find out."-Stefan said and they entered the bar.

"Why is this so crowded? I've never seen Mystic Grill this full of people."-Damon said.

"How can it not be this full? Look at the poster."-Stefan said and pointed at the poster next to the door. Sabrielle was on that poster in some short dress. She looked very sexy.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"She's such a tease. She loves the attention, but she never commits."-Damon said.

"Like someone else I know…"-Stefan said and gave him the side-eye.

"You know what? Let's move closer to the stage. I want to have a full experience."-Damon said and they moved closer to the stage.

Sabrielle was eavesdropping from the other room.

"_Full experience you say? I'll give you full experience. You want to play with my head even more? Well, now it's my turn to play with yours."_-Sabrielle thought and smiled devilishly.

Then she got up and went to the band that was in the back of the room preparing.

"Change of plans. I want another song. And the lighting will be dark and only one light will be on me…"-She started explaining. After she was done, one guy from the band said: "Thank God we know that song, or you would be in trouble with the audience."

Sabrielle smiled and went to change her clothes. She was supposed to wear something casual, but now she changed her mind.

Stefan decided to call Elena to come. He wanted to see how Damon will react to all of that.

Elena came and Stefan pulled her outside to discuss with her the whole situation. She promised that she'll try to talk to Damon the whole night to see if he'll blow off Sabrielle for her. Stefan wasn't pleased with the whole situation, but this was the only way, so they came back inside and went to Damon. Elena immediately started chatting with him.

* * *

><p>"Oh great, she's here."-Sabrielle said.<p>

"Who's here?"-One of the guys from the band asked.

"It isn't important."-Sabrielle said.

Then some guy entered the room and said: "It's time."

And Sabrielle got up.

The band went on stage first. And they started playing the tune.

"I know this song! It's that song Fever!"-Damon interrupted Elena's little speech.

"As I was saying…"-She started to talk again.

"Okay, Elena, we'll talk about it later, I think I should watch this now."-Damon said.

Elena turned around and winked at Stefan. Damon didn't notice that.

The lights went off, and one guy turned the white reflector on and pointed it in Sabrielle's direction. She was coming to the stage in the rhythm of the song. And the reflector followed her every step. Then she took the microphone and said "I need a guy for this song."

Guys started raising their hands but when she saw Damon, she pointed at him.

"You! Come here."- She said seductively. Everyone looked in his direction.

"Don't go there, stay here."-Elena told him. She was provoking him.

"Um, I'm gonna go."-Damon said.

"But I'm telling you to stay. You said you'll always choose me."-Elena provoked again.

"Don't be silly, Elena. This is harmless."-Damon said.

"If you go there, I'll never speak to you again."-Elena said.

He stood still for a moment, thinking. But then he saw Stefan looking at Elena and he kinda realized what was going on.

"Hah, you think I'm stupid? Go to Stefan, I'm going on stage."-Damon said and went to Sabrielle.

Elena went to Stefan.

Sabrielle smiled seductively and started singing _"Never know how much I love you….never know how much I care…when you put your arms around me….I give you fever that's so hard to bare…You give me fever…when you kiss me…fever when you hold me tight…Fever! In the morning…Fever all through the night…"_

While she was singing it, she was dancing sexy and constantly going around him and touching his shoulders. Guys in the room were speechless.

Stefan's and Elena's mouths fell open.

"What is she doing?"-Elena whispered to Stefan.

"I have no idea."-Stefan whispered back.

Sabrielle continued singing. In one moment she crouched as a part of the choreography she invented at the place and then got up by slowly climbing up against Damon's body.

He was looking at her amazed and shocked at the same time.

"I want that!"-Some guy yelled from the crowd.

"This looks like a lap dance…"-Elena said.

"It actually doesn't. It doesn't look cheap at all."-Stefan said, still shocked.

"I feel like there's something more behind this performance… She has a reason for this."-Elena said.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out what that reason is."-Stefan said.

Sabrielle was still singing and dancing seductively around Damon.

She was seducing him with her eyes too, constantly looking straight into his.

"_Now give me fever, when we're kissin', fever with that flame in you…Fever…I'm a fire…"-_ She sang quietly into his ear, and then she turned to the audience and sang more loudly _"Fever yeah I burn for you!"_

And then she looked into the eyes of other guys there, seducing them too. And when she was about to finish the song, she came back to Damon.

"_But what a lovely way to burn…"-_She sang the last line and then grabbed Damon and kissed him.

Everyone looked shocked and amazed and then they started clapping.

"You can go now."-Sabrielle told Damon whose mouth was still opened, and then she curtsied. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Thank you."-She said to the audience and smiled.

* * *

><p>Tyler entered his house. Carol was still in the living room, but now conscious. Sheriff Forbes was with her. Tyler saw them and greeted them.<p>

"Tyler, come here!"-Carol told him.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower and then I'll come..."-He said.

"No, come here immediately!"-Carol said.

"Um, okay…"-He said.

"What do you think about this?"-Carol asked him and then showed him the video.

He looked at it and he couldn't believe it.

"Mom…I didn't know how to tell you that…"-Tyler said.

"No problem, Liz already told me what that was exactly. I can't believe it! My own son! How did you become that?"-Carol said.

"Maybe it's better that I leave you two alone…"-Liz said.

Carol ignored her so she left.

Then Tyler started explaining everything.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle left the Mystic Grill from the back door because people were blocking the front one.<p>

She was alone and she was walking towards her new home. Then Damon appeared in front of her.

"Are you following me?"-She asked.

"Yeah, so?"-He said.

"Well, please stop it."-She said.

"What was that in the bar, Elle? Why did you do that?"-He asked.

"I was bored, and I wanted to give you the full experience."-She said.

"You were eavesdropping."-Damon realized.

"Yeah, I have a sensitive hearing."-She said.

"What is happening with you? One day you stab me because I kissed you, then the next day, _you_ kiss_ me_?"-Damon asked.

"What are you talking about? I was just doing the same thing you always do."-Sabrielle said.

"And what is that?"-Damon asked.

"You know the answer to that question."-Sabrielle said.

Then Stefan yelled: "Damon! Are you coming?" And Damon looked in his direction.

"Ignore him, where were we?"-Damon said and then turned back, but Sabrielle was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	14. Episode 14 The Rebound Vampire

**Episode 14- The Rebound Vampire**

Elena was lying in her bed. The rays of sun that were coming through the window, shined on her face. She opened her eyes, ready to start a new day full of action, and drama. She wished that at least one day could pass without any drama. She searched with her legs for Stefan's legs in her bed but couldn't find them. And just when she was about to get up to look for Stefan, he came in with a tray full of food. He even put a little vase with a rose in it.

"Rise and shine, birthday girl!"-He said with a huge smile on his face. She looked at him trying not to completely melt so she just smiled.

"What is that?"-She asked.

"Today, I'm going to do whatever you want me to do. Today is your day, and I'm gonna fulfil your every wish."-Stefan said, approached her and put the tray on the bed.

She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

"Happy birthday."-He said after they stopped kissing.

"Thank you."-She said and kissed him again.

"And you might want to brush your teeth before we continue this…"-He said.

"Hey!"-She said and hit him infirmly.

He laughed.

"I don't mind…"-He teased.

"Shut up! Now I don't want to kiss you. I want to eat."-She said.

"Okay. Sounds good to me."-He said, smiled and sat next to her.

"You're gonna tease me on my birthday, really?"-She said.

He laughed. Then she started eating.

* * *

><p>Damon was alone in the Salvatore's mansion. He had just watched the news with the new anchor. She was way prettier than Andie. So he thought that she could serve as her replacement. But then again, he was too lazy to go and compel her. People believed that Andie went to work for a bigger TV station in L.A, so they didn't even mention anything about her on the news.<p>

Damon realized that he was in the same clothes as last night, so what's a vampire to do? Of course, he took his clothes off and went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was thinking about last night and what she did to Damon. He was playing with her head while still being in love with Elena, but somehow she felt that he was really hurt when she did the same thing to him as he always does to her. She didn't want to be like him. She wanted to be the better person in all of this. So she decided to go and apologize to him. She put on black tight jeans, shirt, leather jacket and Louboutin half boots.<p>

"_Okay I look like a murderer. Not exactly the best look for apologies."-_She thought when she looked at herself in the mirror, but she was too lazy to change her clothes now so she just went out.

* * *

><p>"So did you reserve Mystic Grill for Elena's birthday?"-Jeremy asked Bonnie.<p>

"Actually no."-Bonnie said.

"Why?"-Jeremy asked.

"Because Elena's house is safer. No one uninvited can come in. We can make a party there."-Bonnie said.

"But will she know about it?"-Jeremy asked.

"She might suspect something, but I already told Stefan to keep her away from the house while we prepare everything."- Bonnie said.

"She'll figure it out. Everyone in the movies does."-Jeremy said.

"It doesn't matter."-Bonnie said and smiled.

"Jeremy, you have a costumer…"-One of the waiters in Mystic Grill said to him.

"I'm coming!"-He answered.

* * *

><p>"Okay…here we are…"-Sabrielle said and fixed her hair.<p>

"_Should I knock?"-_She thought but then she reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"_Okay, so they don't lock this house?"_-She thought and rolled her eyes.

"_I feel like a burglar."-_She thought and quietly entered the house.

She went to the living room, but no one was there.

"Stefan? Damon? Anyone?"-She said. No one responded. Then she went to Damon's room.

In the same moment she entered, he left the bathroom. Naked.

They both turned around at the same time and looked at each other. Then they both checked the other one out from head to toe. And when Sabrielle saw that he was completely naked, she stared at first, but then it hit her. "Oh my God."-She said shocked and covered her eyes.

"Took you long enough to cover them."-Damon commented with a flirty smile on his face.

"I was shocked!"-She said while still covering her eyes.

"Don't you knock?"-He asked.

"Um, the door was open…"-She said.

"Oh yeah right."-He said, not moving, and not covering anything.

"Are you still naked?"-She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."-He said.

"And you're not planning on putting some clothes on?"-She asked.

"Not anytime soon."-He said calmly.

"Yeah. Typical you. And just when I was about to apologize."-Sabrielle said, and turned her back to him and went to the door.

"Wait what?"-He asked.

"It doesn't matter."-She said and left the room.

"Waittt! I'll put a towel on! I didn't prepare anything to wear yet."-He said.

"Okay, then I'll wait downstairs until you find something to wear."-She said and went to the living room.

"Fine."-He said and went to his closet to find something to wear.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing today?"-Stefan asked Elena.<p>

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?"-Elena said.

"I was thinking we can go to the lake?"-Stefan said.

"Okay, but I have to go back here because tomorrow is school."-Elena said.

"Sounds good to me."-Stefan said.

* * *

><p>Tyler was at home, in his room. His mom was distant and quiet so he thought she was afraid of him or something. He talked to Caroline to make sure that Carol didn't talk to her first. She saw that little chat Caroline and he had the morning after he transitioned. It was really awkward because they talked about sex but they didn't say what Caroline was. Carol was hurt because even Caroline knew about everything, and she didn't. Then Tyler got a text from Caroline saying that Bonnie and Jeremy are throwing Elena a birthday party.<p>

"_Okay, a distraction."-_He thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm done."-Damon said when he entered the living room where Sabrielle was waiting.<p>

"Interesting books you have here. I might borrow some to read."-Sabrielle said while she was looking at the books on the bookcases.

"You can read?"-He joked.

"Ha-ha-ha. Not funny."-She said and rolled her eyes.

Damon jumped on the couch confidently and made a waiting pose.

"So, I'm waiting for that apology."-He said.

"Oh yeah, that."-She said and turned around.

"Might help if you sit next to me."-He said.

"I'll sit here."-She said and sat on the sofa next to the couch.

"I'm waiting…"-Damon said.

"Okayyy…here it goes…"-She said and sighted.

"I'm sorry for kissing you yesterday and then rejecting you. I didn't mean to do that."-She said.

"You didn't mean to kiss me, or reject me?"-Damon asked.

"Actually both. But I was just so mad, for some reason I can't explain. And I took it out on you. In a way…"-She said.

"I really enjoyed your little performance…but it confused me…I mean you stabbed me the night before because I kissed you and then _you_ kissed _me_. I don't like that. I want to know where I stand. And by the way, I heard that you had something else prepared and that you changed it all last minute. That's strange…"-He said.

Sabrielle didn't know what to say.

"I thought of that when I heard you say that you want the full experience."-Sabrielle said sounding defeated.

"So you admit that you did it all for me?"-Damon asked.

"Yeah, I admit. I wanted to make you feel like you were making _me_ feel. "-Sabrielle said, but she was afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Well I was turned on. Do I turn you on?"-Damon asked.

"So you felt just that?"-Sabrielle said feeling disappointed.

"You didn't answer my question."-Damon said.

"Look Damon. You chase after me, make me feel like I'm the one you want, and then when Elena appears, you forget all about me, and go after her. I wanted you to experience that.."-Sabrielle said.

"And I did. Trust me."-He said.

"No, you didn't. Even while I was on stage, you were talking to her."-Sabrielle said.

"She was talking to me! And I blew her off."-Damon said.

"I don't know, Damon. I don't know anything anymore. This needs to stop. I'm sorry for doing that last night. But I can't be with you. All of this is screwing with my head."-Sabrielle said.

"Sabrielle…I need to tell you something…"-He said.

"What now?"-She said and got up, ready to leave.

"I…I feel something for you…you haunt my dreams. You replaced Elena in my dreams…I don't know what is happening…I think I'm…falling for you…"-Damon said carefully. Like he was ashamed of it or even scared.

"There. You said it yourself. You feel SOMETHING for me. And you LOVE Elena. I don't want to be with a guy who feels SOMETHING for me. I've been through this before. I don't like being the second choice."-Sabrielle said.

"I don't like it either. And I'm always the second choice."-Damon said.

"That's because we fall for the wrong people."-Sabrielle said.

"But we can try? You know…to make it right…"-Damon asked.

"I am not a rebound girl, Damon. When you figure out what it is exactly that you feel for me, then we can talk."-Sabrielle said and went to the door.

He went after her.

She turned her head around and looked at him. Their eyes met. Then he gently touched her chin. He felt that she was weak in this moment. She was struggling. He was too. But he knew that, there, in that moment, he didn't want to let her go. Not like this. So he kissed her. Not aggressively like he did before. He kissed her gently, and sweet. She was about to move, to make him stop, but her feelings stopped her from doing that. Their kiss lasted long. They could feel what the other one felt in that moment. Damon didn't think about Elena at all. All he could see is Sabrielle. Sabrielle was the one he really wanted.

She stopped the kiss.

"I can't…not yet…."-She said, but he kissed her again. This time with more passion. His fingers moved quickly and he took her jacket off. She got into it too. Her hands were moving slowly through his hair, and he lifted her and moved both of them against the wall. Then he unzipped the zipper on her pants. But then reality hit her.

"Stop."-She said. He didn't hear her so he kissed her neck.

"Stop, Damon. This is too soon for me."-She repeated so he put her on the ground and she zipped the zipper and took her jacket.

"How is this soon?"-He asked.

"I don't consider you a one night stand."-Sabrielle said.

"This has been going on for a while. It's not soon. You slept with Alaric basically the same day you met him."-Damon said.

"Oh my God, you just want sex, do you? You said all of that just so you can get me to sleep with you? Screw you, Damon!"-Sabrielle said and stormed off. Tears were falling down her face.

He ran after her yelling "No! It came out wrong! No!" But she was gone.

* * *

><p>Bonnie went to the Salvatore's mansion to tell Damon about the party when she saw him sitting on the ground in front of the house.<p>

"Hey, Damon. I just came by to tell you that we're celebrating Elena's birthday tonight at her house."-Bonnie said. He seemed like he didn't hear a thing.

"Are you present, Damon?"-She asked him.

"What do you want?"-He asked angrily.

"What is up with you?"-She asked him.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! What were you saying?"-He said.

"Elena's birthday is today…"-Bonnie said.

"Oh really? I didn't know that."-Damon said.

"Yeah and we are throwing her a surprise party at her house tonight."-Bonnie said.

"Well, good for her."-Damon said.

"You're coming, right?"-Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I guess I don't have anything better to do."-Damon said.

"Is that a yes, or a no?"-Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I'll come."-Damon said.

"Great. I'm gonna go invite Sabrielle too."-Bonnie said.

Damon looked away on the mention of her name.

Bonnie looked at him curiously.

"What happened?"-She asked.

"What do you mean?"-He said.

"You know what I mean. Something happened with Sabrielle."-Bonnie said.

"I'm not discussing that with you."-Damon said.

"Okay."-Bonnie said.

"I'm gonna go to Elena's birthday party. Now, leave me alone."-Damon said and went to the house. Bonnie left too.

* * *

><p>Caroline was at the store buying a present for Elena when Carson approached her.<p>

"Oh hey! I haven't seen you in a while."-He told her.

"Um, hey?"-She said confused. What did he want from her?

"I saw Elena few days ago. It looks like she came back to school."-Carson said.

"Yeah she did."-Caroline said.

"Well good for her."-Carson said.

"Why are you talking to me?"-Caroline asked.

"I want to make friends. I'm new here."-Carson said.

"Okay, I'm Caroline!"-She said and gave him her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Carson."-He said and shook her hand.

"So what are you buying?"-He asked.

"Oh just a present for a friend."-Caroline said.

And then they chatted a bit about the presents until Caroline told him that she had to go.

* * *

><p>Jeremy finished his shift early so he went home to help Bonnie prepare everything for the party.<p>

It took them few hours to get everything ready but once they were done, the house was unrecognizable. Then guests started coming. First guests were Tyler and Caroline, then some people from school came, then Alaric, then Damon and in the end Sabrielle.

Caroline was wearing a pink dress, and she looked like a real Barbie doll. Sabrielle was wearing some Marchesa cocktail blue dress that matched her eyes. She put her present on the table and went to the corner of the room and started chatting with Alaric. Then Damon approached them.

"Having fun yet?"-He asked Alaric.

"Kinda. Sabrielle is keeping me entertained."-Alaric said. Damon rolled his eyes but Alaric didn't see that since he was too busy looking at Sabrielle.

"Okay, Ric, I'm gonna go see what is Bonnie up to…talk to you later..."-Sabrielle said and left. She didn't want to be near Damon.

"Did you notice how she left right after you came here?"-Alaric asked Damon.

"Yeah. I did."-Damon said.

Then everyone started singing "Happy Birthday."

"Oh Elena and Stefan are here."-Alaric said and then joined the crowd in singing.

"Now I know why you wanted to go to the lake…"-Elena said to Stefan.

"I thought it was obvious."-He joked.

"Yeah, it kinda was. I'm just gonna act surprised."-Elena said and laughed.

Then people started congratulating her, one by one.

And then the real party started. They were dancing and having fun.

Sabrielle was in the corner side-eyeing everyone.

"Why am I even here? I need a drink."-She said sounding bored and went to get a drink. Then she heard a doorbell ring. That was Carson and he told her that she had to see something. That he found a dead body outside. Since Sabrielle didn't want that to ruin Elena's party, she went with Carson to get rid of the body.

"Bonnie, I'll be right back."-Jeremy said and went somewhere.

Damon was looking for Sabrielle through the crowd but he couldn't find her anywhere. Then Carson came back.

"Did you see a girl, about 5 foot 10, probably more with heels, long brown hair, blue eyes, she was in a blue dress?"-Damon asked him not even thinking about who he was.

"Oh yeah, she just left."-Carson said.

Damon wanted to go find her but he didn't want to push her so he just went back to the party.

"Thank you, anyway."-Damon told him.

"No problem, man."-Carson said and went to his car.

After some time, everyone went home.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right place?"-Elijah asked Katherine.<p>

"Of course I am."-Katherine said after they had entered a small house near Mystic Falls.

"Well hello Katherine."-One witch that just appeared said.

"How did we enter? We weren't invited in."-Elijah said.

"I did that."-The witch said.

"Who are you?"-Ariadne asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter, my dear. I know who you are, that's all that matters."-The woman said.

Katherine slowly started walking closer and closer to the door until she finally crossed the doorstep.

"Where do you think you're going?"-Elijah told her when he saw her there. Then he went to get her but he couldn't get out.

"What?"-He asked.

"Oh, Katherine didn't tell you. She works for us."-The woman said.

"You little…"-Elijah said looking really pissed off.

Then Ariadne tried to get out but she couldn't either.

"What is happening?"-She asked.

The witch smiled and started chanting.

"You know, it could've been just you, but you wanted to bring her here, so she can blame you for everything."-Katherine told Elijah arrogantly.

"Actually, he did us a favour."-The witch said.

Ariadne started chanting too. Trying to get them out of there. But she couldn't. This witch was too powerful. Ariadne collapsed. So did Elijah.

Then that witch stopped chanting.

"You can go Katherine, you're not needed anymore."-The witch said.

"I thought you wanted me to make sure you're safe…"-Elijah said sounding really weak while still being on the floor.

"We all know how you keep people safe, Elijah."-Katherine said.

"I will kill you."-Elijah said.

"I don't think you'll live long enough to do that."-Katherine said and left.

Elijah was lying on the floor. Ariadne also.

Elijah tried to get back on his feet but he couldn't.

"Hello, Elijah. Nice to see you again. It's been a long time."-He heard a familiar voice.

He looked up and said: "This is impossible. What? You're alive?" But that was the last thing he said because in that moment, some woman came and stabbed him with the dagger.

"No!"-Ariadne protested.

"We will deal with you later."-The witch said and started chanting again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	15. Episode 15 To Kill a Mocking Vampire

**Episode 15- To Kill a Mocking Vampire**

Jeremy woke up in the middle of the woods. He was wet and dirty.

He looked around and saw that he was completely alone.

"What the hell happened?"-He said. He didn't get an answer.

After a few minutes of trying to remember how he got there, he finally got up.

He looked around once more to see which way he should go.

* * *

><p>Bonnie knocked on the door of Elijah's home. Some old woman opened.<p>

"Yes, dear?"-She asked.

"I'm looking for Sabrielle. Is she here?"-Bonnie asked.

"No, dear. She hasn't come back home since yesterday."-The woman said.

"Are you sure?"-Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I am."-The woman said.

"Oh okay. Thank you."-Bonnie said.

"Do you want to stay for a cup of tea?"-The woman asked.

"Thank you for asking, but I have some things I need to sort out."-Bonnie said.

"Okay, dear. Goodbye."-The woman said.

"Goodbye."-Bonnie said and left.

* * *

><p>Elena was at home with Stefan, Alaric and Damon.<p>

"And he hasn't come back home?"-Alaric asked after Elena had told them about Jeremy.

"No!"-Elena said.

"Call Bonnie. Maybe they did some stuff…You know…"-Damon suggested and started making the bed noise.

Elena gave him the side-eye but she listened to him and called Bonnie.

"Bonnie, is Jeremy with you?"-Elena asked not trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"No, he told me he's gonna stay at the Salvatore mansion. Why, what happened?"-She asked.

"He didn't come back home. And he certainly didn't go to the Salvatore mansion."-Elena said.

"What?"-Bonnie said panicking.

"He disappeared! We don't know where he is!"-Elena said.

"Sabrielle wasn't at home too. Maybe they are together somewhere?"-Bonnie said.

"I don't believe that."-Elena said.

"I'm coming over."-Bonnie said and hung up. After fifteen minutes, she was there.

"Sabrielle is missing too."-Elena told Stefan, Alaric and Damon.

"If I heard well, Jeremy once invited Sabrielle here, he wanted to tell her something but then he fell asleep in the middle of the conversation."-Damon said.

"When was that?"-Elena said.

"I don't know, few days ago…"-Damon said.

"Something strange is happening with Jeremy…I noticed it too…"-Elena said.

"Well, he kinda sees ghosts."-Alaric said.

"What?"-Elena asked.

"You didn't know that?"-Alaric said.

"No, I didn't!"-Elena said.

"Someone needs to start acting like a sister a bit more…Just sayin'."-Damon said.

"He never told me!"-Elena said.

"Oh I just remembered that you actually aren't his sister…"-Damon said. Elena gave him a death stare.

"Anyway, he told me. He sees Vicki and Anna. I think that was because he died once and Bonnie brought him back to life."-Alaric said.

"Oh my God, maybe they're making him do stuff."-Elena said.

"The day of the full moon, Sabrielle and I saw him in front of our house. But we assumed he wanted to see Damon."-Stefan said.

"What time was that?"-Alaric asked.

"It was noon I think."-Stefan said.

"I got a message made out of letters from magazines, at that time."-Damon said.

"A message? What?"-Elena asked.

"Yeah. The person who made it put the vervain in our drinks the night of that party."-Damon said.

Stefan ran with vampire speed to Jeremy's room. He searched the room and found the magazines that were cut, and he came back.

"Jeremy wrote that."-Stefan said.

"What? Why?"-Elena said.

"I don't think he was aware of that. I think the ghosts made him do it. That's why he didn't even hide the magazines."-Stefan said.

"You said that one ghost was Vicki…and she hates Damon…so maybe…?"-Elena said to Alaric.

"But why is Sabrielle missing?"-Damon asked.

"She killed Vicki's brother. Maybe Vicki had something to do with it."-Stefan said.

"Oh my God, now everything makes sense!"-Damon said.

"What? Did you remember something?"-Bonnie asked.

"Sabrielle said that she smelled a human, that night at the party. A human threw a stake at me! It was Jeremy!"-Damon said.

"It couldn't have been him…"-Elena said.

"Yes. It could. He went for drinks and hasn't come back for half an hour. And then he knew that the lights in the gym and the lights in the hallways weren't connected."-Bonnie said.

"Yeah! He couldn't have known that unless he was the one who turned the lights off in the hallway!"-Damon said.

"Oh my God, we need to find him! Bonnie you need to find a spell that can make Anna and Vicki disappear."-Elena said.

"I haven't found it yet…I searched for it…"-Bonnie said.

"Search harder!"-Damon said.

"But how can he harm Sabrielle? She's an Original."-Elena said.

"He could've harmed her if he had that dagger. And since he's still human…He could do it. But he couldn't do it alone. He must've had help."-Alaric said.

"I can't believe this. This is Jeremy we're talking about…"-Elena said.

"He didn't do it on purpose. He needs help."-Bonnie said.

Then someone unlocked the door. It was Jeremy.

"Hey guys!"-He said.

* * *

><p>Carson opened the door and walked into a room. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark. Carson walked towards the bed where Sabrielle was lying sideways with a dagger in her heart. He smiled.<p>

"_Finally, some progress._"-He thought to himself.

After most of the werewolves he brought were killed during the full moon, he wasn't sure what to do next. But then a boy approached him and said he'll help him. Soon after that, he found out that boy was Elena's brother. Carson followed him a little and realized there were moments when the boy wasn't quite himself. Almost like he was possessed. Which worked just fine for Carson. He approached the boy during one of those moments, hoping for some information. But he never expected that the boy would be so helpful! And so now one of the most dangerous vampires was dead. Well, at least until the dagger stayed in, but he didn't plan on taking it out anytime soon. He thought for a while about who to attack next, but decided to wait for a couple of days. They were probably still looking for this vampire. Thank God he had someone to take care of it. In the meantime, Carson was going to spend some quality time with his new friend.

* * *

><p>"You think I did all of those things?"-Jeremy asked after Damon had explained their theory to him.<p>

"Well, everything points at you."-Damon said.

"But we don't think you did it on purpose!"-added Bonnie quickly.

"Come on, guys, I would never..."-Jeremy began saying.

"We know _you_ wouldn't. But what about Vicki?"-interrupted him Alaric.

"But how could she make me do it?"-asked Jeremy.

"What were you doing when someone put vervain in Damon's drink?"-Stefan asked him.

"I was with Bonnie the entire night. Well, except when I went for drinks..."-He suddenly stopped talking. He couldn't really remember going to get the drinks. Just telling Bonnie that's what he was going to do.

"What is it, Jer?"-asked Elena, sounding worried.

"I can't really remember what I did after I left Bonnie."-Jeremy confessed.

"Where were you the day of the full moon, around noon?"-Alaric asked him.

"I was sleeping."

"It was probably easiest for her to possess you while you were asleep."-said Bonnie.

"Great, mystery solved, but where is Sabrielle?"-Damon asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything."-answered Jeremy.

"Well, call Vicki."-Damon ordered him.

"I can't call her. They just show up when they want to."-said Jeremy.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing until Vicki decides to show up? Great, just great."-said Damon and stormed out of the house. They sat in silence for a moment, until Bonnie spoke: "I'll go through some of the books, maybe I'll find something."

* * *

><p>Klaus was standing in the woods somewhere, waiting for someone.<p>

"Did you find him?"-A voice asked behind him.

He turned around and looked at the figure hidden in the shadows.

"No. Adelaide was a false trail."-Klaus responded.

"He's getting stronger. You should find him as soon as possible."

"I know, I know..."-Klaus said impatiently, and then asked: "Do you have any news?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Elijah visited me."

"Did you kill him?"-Klaus asked.

"Of course. I'm having some of my witches guarding his body and the witch he brought. No one is going to be taking that dagger out of him anytime soon."-The voice told him.

"Good. No one should know about you."

* * *

><p>Elena and Alaric went with Stefan and Damon to their mansion, while Jeremy stayed home waiting for Bonnie. She said she would come as soon as she found something. Will he finally get rid of Vicki and Anna? And why were they not showing up?<p>

All this time all he wanted was for them to go away, and now when he needed them, they weren't there. He sighed and started pacing the room. He still couldn't believe he did all of those things. As hard as he tried to remember, he couldn't.

But at least he knew now, even though he wasn't sure how that helped. What could he do, never fall asleep again? He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he wasn't alone in the room anymore until he heard familiar female voice say: "You look worried."  
>He turned around quickly and saw Vicki.<p>

"Finally! Of course I'm worried after what you've done!"-He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."-Vicki played dumb.

"Oh, stop lying, for God sake!"-Jeremy said.

"Why does it bother you?"-She asked him calmly.

"Because I'm not a killer! And how could you use me like that? I thought you loved me."-He said.

"You're playing that card, really?"-She said and raised one eyebrow.

But then she continued: "What was I supposed to do, anyways?"

"I don't know! Not possess me? Move on, or whatever you're supposed to do when you die?-He said angrily.

"Like you did when Sheriff shot you?"-She asked, sounding just as angry.

He wanted to yell at her, but then he remembered he needed her to tell him what happened to Sabrielle. He took a deep breath to calm down, and then tried a softer approach.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to you, I'm sorry for what happened to Matt and I'm sorry for not listening to you. Maybe ignoring you wasn't the best idea."-He told her.

She watched him for a moment, and then seemed to calm down.

"I shouldn't have used you like that."-She admitted.

"Glad we solved this. Now, will you tell me where Sabrielle is?"-He asked her.

"No."-She answered.

He expected her to get angry again and start yelling, but she looked perfectly calm to him.

"I'm sorry you had to get in the middle of this, but I'm not helping you find her. She killed my brother."

"I know, but she really needed blood. She's a vampire, it's in her nature..."-He tried convincing her.

"No."-Vicki said again determinedly and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ariadne looked around the room. No windows. One door, guarded by at least two witches. She doubted she could do much against them. But if she could only reach Elijah... Yes, she only needed to get that dagger out, and then maybe they would manage to escape. She paced the room for about half an hour, thinking, but couldn't come up with anything. Then she heard a scream. She walked towards the door and tried to hear what the two witches on the other side of it were talking about.<p>

"What was that?"-One of them asked.

"I don't know."-The other one responded, and then yelled: "Marcia! What happened?"

When no response came, she told the other witch: "Stay here, I'll go check."

_"This is my chance."-_Ariadne thought when she heard the footsteps of one of the witches grow distant.

Ariadne started chanting and the door flew open. She caught the other witch by surprise. Still, Ariadne knew the witch was stronger than her, so before she could fully turn around and overpower her, Ariadne grabbed the vase from a table next to her and hit the witch in the head with it. She ran quickly towards the room closest to the one she was being kept in, hoping Elijah was in there. There was some noise coming from outside, but Ariadne ignored it. When she entered the room, he was there, lying on the bed with a dagger stuck in his chest. She pulled it out while the noise grew louder and then waited for him to wake up, casting nervous glances at the door every minute. After a while the noise suddenly stopped and everything grew quiet. Ariadne was staring at the door so intently that she didn't even notice that Elijah began to wake up.

"I think it's time for us to leave."-He whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"-She hissed at him when she turned around.

"It's your fault for not paying any attention."-He said, then continued to speak before she could say anything: "No time for arguing. Let's go."

"There are witches out there."-She told him.

"Only witches?"-He asked.

"Yes."

"I can take care of that."-He said confidently.

"Yeah, I saw that when we arrived here."-She said sarcastically.

Ignoring her, he walked towards the door. Ariadne only saw the witch she defeated lying on the floor when she left the room. They walked to the front of the house and saw more witches lying on the floor, unconcious or dead. There was a young man standing between their bodies. Before Elijah moved to attack him, the man spoke: "Darius wants to see you."

* * *

><p>"So, how's your mom taking it?"-Caroline asked Tyler. They were sitting on her bed.<p>

"I can't say great, but better than I expected. She's been avoiding me lately, though."-He told her.

"I'm sure she just needs some time. At least she's doing better than my mom did when she found out about me."-said Caroline.

"Yeah, but you're getting along better now, aren't you?"

"Much better."-Caroline said, smiling.

"You're adorable when you smile like that."-He told her and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Just adorable?"-She asked and kissed him, slowly at first, but faster and more passionate when he pulled her closer.

"Not hot, sexy, irresistible?"-She whispered in his ear once they stopped kissing.

"You are now. But watch it, I may not be able to control myself if you continue like this. My urges are stronger now that I'm a werewolf."-He told her.

"Oh, but I love torturing you."-She said and kissed him one more time before pulling back and getting up. He caught her by her wrist and pulled her to the bed.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady? I'm not done with you."-He said as she fell on top of him. He put his hands on her waist and moved his head towards hers. She closed her eyes, but instead of kissing her, he began tickling her.

"No! Stop!"-She screamed through laughter.

"Ask nicely."-He ordered, still tickling her.

"Please, stop!"

"That's more like it."-He said and rolled them over so that he was on top of her. They started kissing. After a couple of minutes of making out he slowly reached towards her blouse. When she didn't stop him, he started unbuttoning it.

"Caroline!"-They heard her mother yell and quickly sat up. Caroline buttoned up her blouse with vampire speed as her mother's footsteps grew louder.

"I have to work late tonight..."-Sheriff began talking as she entered the room. Then she stopped and looked at them. Caroline was sure her hair was a mess and her face was probably flushed with colour.

"Okay. You should go now, or you'll be late."-Caroline told her mother before she could say anything.

"Right. See you in the morning."-She told Caroline and left the room.

"Where were we?"-Caroline asked Tyler when she heard the front door close.  
>He smiled and kissed her. He was pushing her backwards gently without breaking the kiss, when she accidentally kicked him with her knee.<p>

"Oh my God, sorry!"-She said quickly and he noticed she sounded nervous all of a sudden. He moved back a little so he could take a better look at her face.

"Are you all right?"-He asked her.

"Yes. It's just that this is the first time I'm doing this since I became a vampire."-She told him.

"We don't have to do this now. I can wait..."

"No. I want this."-She said and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"I want _you._"-She whispered before their lips met.

* * *

><p>Ariadne walked out of car, her head filled with questions. Elijah was quiet and she felt this wasn't the right time to voice any of them. She was pretty sure that man was a warlock and her suspicions were confirmed when his arm accidentally brushed against hers while he led them towards some house. He told Elijah that's where Darius, whoever he was, would be waiting for him. He led them through narrow streets with small, unkempt houses. Ariadne couldn't recognize the neighbourhood. She wasn't sure how much time they spent in the car. Where were they? And who was Darius? The man finally led them towards one of the houses. It was some neglected and filthy house that Ariadne wasn't even sure someone lived in.<p>

"This is where he's staying?"-Elijah spoke for the first time since the man took them on this trip.

"No. He just came here to meet you. He'll be going back afterwards."-The man responded.

"Back where?"-Elijah wanted to know.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

Elijah opened his mouth to say something, but the man stopped him: "Look, I'm only following orders. He's right behind that door. You can ask him anything you want to know."

"Stay here."-Elijah told Ariadne and walked into the room which the man pointed at just seconds ago. Ariadne and the man spent a couple of minutes in awkward silence before his phone rang.

"I have to take this."-He told Ariadne and walked out of the house.

Ariadne walked slowly towards the room Elijah and Darius where in. She thought it might be dangerous, but decided to eavesdrop anyway. She really hated being clueless. Besides, Elijah would keep her alive until Klaus was dead.

_"Or try to."-_She thought when she remembered where she was just a couple of hours ago. She moved closer to the door.

"...is alive."-she heard Elijah say.

"Are you sure?"-A deep male voice that surely belonged to Darius asked him.

"Yes. I don't understand how. But then again, I didn't know you were alive either, until Sabrielle told me."-Elijah said.

Ariadne didn't hear what Darius said next because she heard the front door open and quickly moved away from the door her ear was pressed against.

* * *

><p>"Damon was very quiet on the way here."-Alaric commented after he, Stefan and Elena entered the mansion. Damon had already went to his room.<p>

"I guess he's just worried."-Elena told him.

"I'll go talk to him."-Stefan said and went to Damon's room. Damon was pouring himself a drink.

"She'll be all right. She's an Original. Don't worry."-Stefan told him, leaning on the door frame.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not worried! Just because you feel for everyone, doesn't mean everyone else does."

"So you're not worried?"-Stefan asked.

"I'm not worried at all."-Damon told him.

Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, maybe a little. But that doesn't mean I care!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie's phone rang. It was Jeremy.<p>

"Did you find anything?"-He asked her when she picked up.

"Maybe. I have to check a couple of more things, but I might be able to get rid of the ghosts. It doesn't help us find Sabrielle, though."-She told him.

"I talked to Vicki. She won't tell me what she did or where Sabrielle is."-said Jeremy.

"Did you really expect her to?"-Bonnie asked him.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Jeremy, are you there?"-asked Bonnie.

"Yes. Look, I have to go, I'll call you later."

"What do you want?"-Jeremy asked Anna after he hung up. With all this Vicki trouble, he kept forgetting about Anna.

"I know where Sabrielle is."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


	16. Episode 16 The Tears of Love

**Episode 16- The Tears of Love**

Damon was walking around The Salvatore mansion when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Yello?"-Damon asked quickly.

"Hey, Damon. It's Bonnie. I know where Sabrielle is. Jeremy told me."-Bonnie said.

Damon made a serious face.

"What? Where is she?"-He asked.

"Meet me at the Mystic Grill in 10 minutes."-She said and hung up.

"Um thanks?"-Damon said staring at the phone.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?"-Ariadne said after Elijah had grabbed her hand and pulled her to go with him in a hurry.<p>

"To a place where you'll be safe."-Elijah said while they were walking.

"Why am I not very convinced?"-Ariadne said. Elijah ignored her.

"Oh c'mon, you have to admit that you're not doing a really good job at keeping me safe."-She added.

"Look, witch, I'm doing what I can, okay?"-Elijah said.

"Why would Katherine betray you like that?"-Ariadne asked.

"It's what she does."-Elijah said.

"Then why did you trust her?"-She said.

"She was very convincing, and I'm not perfect, I make mistakes."-He said.

"Did you love her?"-Ariadne suddenly realized when she saw his facial expression.

"It was a really really long time ago, back when she was human, but I've learned better."-He said.

"Apparently you didn't, because you trusted her again."-Ariadne commented.

"I made a mistake, can we stop talking about that?"-Elijah said while they were still on their way to that place he was talking about.

"Sure, fine."-She said.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Forbes was in her office pouring herself a glass of water after a long night of work when something hit her window and caused the glass to break. When she heard it, she spilled the water all over the table and her files. She was shocked but she went to see what broke the window. She saw a brick that was wrapped in the paper. She took the paper and saw that something was written on it. She read it<em>: "A werewolf bite can kill a vampire. When it's full moon, strangest things can happen."<em>

At first, she was confused about why would someone write something like this. But then she remembered that Tyler is a werewolf and that he's dating Caroline. She had to do something about it.

* * *

><p><em>"Ah…bricks with messages. Never gets old."<em>-Carson commented while he was getting back to the forest.

* * *

><p>"Your mom still hasn't come back."-Tyler said while still being cuddled with Caroline in her bed.<p>

"She sent me a text that she had so many things to do and that she'll probably take a nap in her office and then continue working."-Caroline said.

"This town is happy to have her as a Sheriff."-Tyler said.

"Yeah, she really tries to help, but she can't do much in this town. She can't fight supernatural creatures."-Caroline said.

"Maybe I should go, just in case she comes back?"-Tyler said.

"Oh she won't be coming back now. Maybe for lunch or dinner."-Caroline said.

"Okay fine, where were we?"-Tyler said and started kissing Caroline's neck.

"So how was it? Having sex with a vampire?"-Caroline asked while Tyler was still breathing in her neck and kissing it.

"You're seriously asking? It couldn't have been better."-Tyler said and laughed.

"Don't laugh. This is a perfectly normal thing for me to ask."-Caroline said.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. When you're a werewolf, your urges are stronger."-Tyler said.

"It's the same with vampires."-Caroline said.

"Well, maybe that's why we had sex like crazy the whole night."-Tyler said.

Caroline laughed.

"Maybe we should sleep a little?"-She suggested.

"Yeah, we should. Screw school."-Tyler said.

"School? Oh God, I forgot about school."-She said and immediately got up.

"One day won't harm anyone."-Tyler said.

"No, we have to go."-Caroline said. Tyler rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So you're absolutely sure she's here alone? "-Damon asked Bonnie when they approached the enormous villa in the suburbs of the Mystic Falls.<p>

"Positive."-Bonnie responded.

"Are you able to create rain or storm?"-He asked her again.

"Yeah, why?"-She said.

"For a better dramatic effect when I storm in and save her…maybe then she'll realize something."-He said.

Bonnie laughed.

"I'll see what I can do."-She said.

"Thanks for helping me save her. I'm so glad we're over that trying-to-kill-each other-thing."-Damon said.

"Let's not read too much into things."-Bonnie warned him. He smiled.

Then Bonnie entered the house, but Damon couldn't.

"Damn, how am I supposed to be her knight in shining armour when I can't even enter the damn house?"-Damon yelled angrily.

"Be quiet. I'm gonna pull the dagger out."-Bonnie said and went to Sabrielle.

"Oh my God!"-She yelled from the house.

"What's wrong?"-Damon yelled back.

"I can't pull it out!"-Bonnie said.

"Whaaaat?"-Damon said.

"I'm gonna use telekinesis to get her out of the house."-Bonnie said.

"You can do that?"-Damon asked.

"Of course."-Bonnie said proudly and started chanting. Sabrielle's body moved few inches from the ground, then few more. Her hair fell down from her face and was now touching the ground. Then her body moved so far from the ground that her long hair stopped touching it. Bonnie was moving her towards the door with her mind while still mumbling some words. Soon, Sabrielle was in front of the house lying on the grass. When Damon saw her, he immediately ran towards her and fell on his knees. Then he grabbed the dagger with both hands and using full force tried to pull it out but he couldn't.

"What the hell is wrong with this?"-Damon said pissed off.

"It's enchanted. I think no one can pull it out now. She's gone forever."-Bonnie said.

"No! She isn't! I will save her!"-Damon said and tried to pull the dagger out again.

"I will go find someone to help. Maybe a human."-Bonnie said and left.

Damon sat next to Sabrielle's body and put his head against her chest next to the dagger.

"Wake up dammit!"-He yelled but it was pointless. He looked at her perfect face and saw that her luscious and usually deliciously pink lips were now pale, dead. But even now, she looked beautiful. Like a true sleeping beauty. He wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes again, he wanted to hold her tight and never let go, she got herself under his skin, and even the slightest thought of her being gone forever was unbearable. A tear fell down his face and onto the dagger. Words appeared on it. Damon accidentally looked and saw them.

"Nothing heals like lover's tears." Damon read this and looked confused.

"_Does this dagger know something I don't?"-_He thought. He wasn't sure if he actually loved Sabrielle or just cared about her. He still thought he was in love with Elena.

"Let's see what the dagger thinks."-He said and grabbed the dagger and pulled it out.

"_Romantic witch, no doubt. Or someone who didn't think anyone will find Sabrielle so he put the first thing that popped into his head. Dammit those romantic movies..."-_He thought. Sabrielle was still pale and very much dead.

"Why isn't she awake?"-He said. Then she started getting more colour.

"I need a dramatic effect."-Damon said sounding very enthusiastic. He hasn't controlled fog in a very long time so he did that. Fog was everywhere.

Sabrielle opened her eyes.

"My heart…"-She said and squeeled, "It hurts…" Then she screamed.

_"Damn that witch!"_-Damon thought.

"It burns!"-Sabrielle screamed again.

Damon panicked. Sabrielle was still screaming. Every inch of her body hurt. Then her legs caught on fire. Damon was scared. He took his jacket off and tried to stop the fire but he couldn't. He hugged her while her legs were burning more and more. She started crying from pain.

"I won't let you go!"-He said and when he saw her face, he started crying too. He, who never cries like that. The fire was spreading. It was now on her stomach, but his tears were dropping on it and the fire started disappearing. He didn't notice that at all. He was sure that the fire will consume him too and that they'll both die, but then he noticed that she wasn't on fire anymore but her eyes were still closed. When she opened them, all she could see from all that fog, was Damon. She was in his arms.

"You…you saved me…"-She said still shocked. He looked into her eyes. Those big blue eyes were looking at him again. Sabrielle decided to forget what happened the day before she was kidnapped. Damon was here, with her. Maybe they can give this thing a try, and see where it takes them. She pulled his head down and kissed him with such passion. She was happy and alive. All thanks to him. She saw that he didn't want to let her go, neither did she. When they finally let go of each other, she said: "What is all this fog?"

He laughed.

"Dramatic effect, but here was more drama than I expected."-He said, picked her up from the ground and carried her in his arms. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were in their class, doing a history test. They told Alaric where Bonnie was so she was excused. Elena leaned and whispered to Stefan: "What if something happened to them?"<p>

"To who?"-Stefan asked.

"Damon and Bonnie, of course."-Elena whispered.

"Bonnie told us to trust her. That's exactly what we're going to do."-Stefan whispered.

Alaric pretended not to see them.

"Shhh! I'm trying to concentrate!"-Some girl turned around and told them.

"Sorry."-Stefan said. That girl just looked at him all smitten and said: "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her."

"Then, I'm sorry."-Elena said and that girl turned back. Then Elena rolled her eyes and Stefan smiled.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me."-Ariadne said when she saw a big white mansion in front of her.<p>

"What now?"-Elijah said and rolled his eyes.

"I'd be hiding here? You can see this place from a plane dammit!"-Ariadne complained.

"Not there, for Heaven's sake. You'd be hiding under it."-Elijah said.

"What? No windows? How will I be able to get air?"-Ariadne said.

"Oh just shut up and come with me."-He demanded. She listened, so he led her to some tree behind the mansion.

"We're here."-Elijah said and the tree disappeared.

Ariadne looked shocked.

"Why do you look so shocked? You're a witch."-Elijah said.

Then under that tree, she could see a wooden door. Elijah crouched and opened the door.

"Come."-He said and started walking down the stairs. Ariadne did too.

"This seems really Alice-In-Wonderland to me."-Ariadne commented when they finally arrived. The place looked really beautiful even though it was basically in the ground.

"Darius isn't back yet, but as soon as he comes back, he will want to talk to you."-Some old woman told Ariadne.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle, Damon and Bonnie were sitting on the couch in Damon's living room.<p>

"I'm sorry I haven't come back on time. I couldn't find anyone to pull the dagger out. Alaric was in class, Jeremy also…"-Bonnie said.

"No worries, I'm alive, aren't I?"-Sabrielle said and glimpsed at Damon but Bonnie didn't catch that.

"About that…how is that you're alive? What happened?"-Bonnie asked.

"I just pulled the dagger out."-Damon said.

"But how? You couldn't do it the first time."-Bonnie said.

"I don't even know."-Damon lied.

"We'll figure that out later, I have to meet with Stefan and Elena now, we're going back to that mansion. I saw that something was wrong there. I sensed someone's presence."-Bonnie said.

"We're coming with you!"-Sabrielle said.

"Okay."-Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>Caroline entered her house and saw her mom standing there just staring at her.<p>

"Mom…what's wrong?"-Caroline asked carefully.

"You're dating a werewolf. And he can kill you. Are you crazy?"-Sheriff Forbes said.

"What?"-Caroline asked still confused.

"You didn't tell me that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire!"-Sheriff said.

"Because we've got it under control."-Caroline said.

"I don't want you to see him anymore. He can harm you. Caroline, he can kill you!"-Her mom said.

"He can't! I said, we've got it under control."-Caroline said.

"I say this for the last time. If you see him again…I'll…I'll…"-Her mom said but then stopped.

"You'll what, mom? WHAT?"-Caroline said angrily.

"I will have to do something I didn't want to do to any of your supernatural friends. But I'll have to do it."-Her mom said. Caroline looked scared.

* * *

><p>"Elena stay close!"-Stefan told her.<p>

"I haven't seen anyone here."-Elena said.

"Some witches are here. I can sense them."-Bonnie said.

Then some witches appeared in front of them.

"They can appear and disappear, weird. Bonnie, why don't you have some fierce powers like this?"-Damon asked. Then he felt his bones burn.

"I have."-Bonnie said and smiled. The burning stopped. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Stefan Salvatore, long time no see!"-One witch said. She had blond hair and green eyes.

"Rebecca..."-Stefan said.

"You know her?"-Elena asked.

"Yeah, he does. Tell her. Tell her where you know me from."-Rebecca said.

"Becky, just stop."-Stefan said.

"Becky? You have a pet name for her?"-Elena asked.

"Of course he does. I was his girlfriend back when he was a ripper."-Rebecca said.

"You dated a witch? Damn, where was I?"-Damon said.

The old mansion was now filled with witches. The same mansion Damon saved Sabrielle from.

"You left me alone then, remember? You were ashamed of me."-Stefan told Damon.

"Oh yeah, that."-Damon said and laughed.

"You weren't expecting to meet so many of Stefan's exes, were you?"-Rebecca told Elena.

Elena ignored her.

"This is the bitch that charmed the dagger!"-Sabrielle broke the silence and said, when she saw a redhead in the corner.

"Oh hi! Did you like your little fire?"-The witch asked.

Sabrielle immediately jumped and bit her. All the other witches laughed.

"You nasty."-Rebecca said.

"Why are you all laughing? She bit me!"-The redheaded witch said.

"Did you like that?"-Sabrielle asked.

The witch gave her a death stare and started chanting. Sabrielle felt pain in her chest but it didn't stop her from biting the hell out of that witch again. When she stopped, the witch said sounding weak: "I did you a favor after all. Now you know that someone loves you. Although I thought that was impossible."

"What is she talking about?"-Elena asked.

"I have no clue."-Stefan said.

"Oh, they don't know?"-The witch said.

"Shut up, bitch!"-Damon yelled and went to bite her but she stopped him with a spell.

"What is she talking about, Damon?"-Elena repeated, now looking directly at Damon.

"Well...I saved Sabrielle. On the dagger it said something about lovers blah blah."-Damon finally admitted.

"What?"-Elena asked still confused.

"Are you stupid or what? He loves Sabrielle."-The witch said. Stefan couldn't help but smile.

"Oh you're happy, Stefan? Did something amuse you?"-Damon turned to Stefan.

"Of course he's happy. That means you'll leave Elena alone."-Bonnie said.

"Are you kidding me? They fell for the same girl again?"-Rebecca asked.

Sabrielle nodded which made Rebecca laugh.

"Well at least you got one brother of your back."-Rebecca said to Elena.

"The other one I don't want off my back."-Elena said. Damon didn't seem happy.

"Why are you so down? You love Sabrielle."-Rebecca said.

Stefan went and hugged Elena comfortly. Damon was quiet. Sabrielle didn't want to mock him. If he really loves her, he'll say it sooner or later. Maybe he didn't really love her. Or he was confused?

"So why are you all here?"-Rebecca asked.

"We want to know who kidnapped Sabrielle."-Damon said.

"And why would I tell you that?"-Rebecca said.

"Because if you don't, we'll kill you. Simple as that."-Damon said.

"Do you see how many witches are here?"-Rebecca said. Other witches laughed.

Damon counted.

"About nine?"-He said calmly.

"Oh good you can count."-Rebecca said.

"And do you know how many witches we have with us?"-Damon asked her.

"One?"-Rebecca said.

"Guess again."-Damon said.

Rebecca looked around.

"I don't get it."-She said.

"Let's just say we have 100 times more than the number you said."-Damon said.

Rebecca laughed. Then Bonnie started chanting. All witches were on the ground.

"How can you attack your own species?"-Rebecca said sounding hurt. Bonnie wasn't happy about what se was doing, but she was doing it for her friends.

"I'm not afraid of her. Now you'll see what I can do."-Rebecca said and started chanting. Elena collapsed.

"What are you doing?"-Stefan yelled.

"She's making Damon's old wish come true."-Another witch said when she dug deep into Damon's memory.

Damon attacked that witch but she used her powers to throw him across the room.

Sabrielle jumped on her but she threw her too. Bonnie started chanting again and all witches except Rebecca were on the floor again screaming from pain.

"Why isn't she with them?"-Damon asked.

"She's chanting. She's really powerful."-Bonnie said.

Stefan was holding Elena but she was still unconscious. Then Rebecca stopped chanting.

"And now, Stefan, you're coming with me, or I'll kill her."-Rebecca said.

Stefan put Elena on the ground and attacked Rebecca but she threw him against the wall.

"Your call."-She said and started chanting again. Elena screamed and then passed out again.

"Bonnie, dammit, do something!"-Stefan said.

"I'm trying!"-Bonnie said and started crying.

"You don't know how powerful I am. Stefan chose well. He had better taste in women back then, is that right Sabrielle?"-Rebecca said and countinued chanting.

Sabrielle didn't listen to her.

"Okay! Stop! I'll go with you!"-Stefan said.

"What is up with these people? They're really into kidnapping Stefan. He's like a damsel in distress."-Damon said.

Sabrielle laughed.

"There you go, Damon. Now she can meet you first and fall in love with you."-Rebecca said.

"What is all this about? Why are you doing this?"-Damon said.

"Because I can."-Rebecca said, pulled Stefan and they all disappeared. Damon slowly approached Elena. He was tempted. He now has a chance to start from zero with Elena. He forgot about Stefan. Elena opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"-She asked.

Damon looked at her, then at Sabrielle who was sitting in the corner waiting for something to happen. He compared the two of them. Then Elena looked at him.

"Who are you?"-She asked.

He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He can't be the good guy. He can't do it all over again. He went to Sabrielle, pulled her hand and said: "Let's go!"

"And leave your prescious little Elena? Go! Now you have the chance to be happy."-Sabrielle said.

"No. Elena and I aren't meant to be. She didn't love me for who I was, I doubt she'll love me now. It will always be Stefan. And I'm okay with that."-Damon said.

He just realized he chose Sabrielle over Elena.

"Your name is Elena. I'm Bonnie, your best friend. And we're gonna fix this!"-Bonnie told Elena but Elena just stared blankly at her.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle and Damon were on their way to Sabrielle's house.<p>

"You left her when she needed you."-Sabrielle said.

"She has Bonnie."-Damon said.

"Where do you think they put Stefan?"-Sabrielle asked.

"He's in no danger. She seems like she isn't quite over him."-Damon said.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?"-Stefan asked.<p>

"In my house. In my room, to be precise."-Rebecca said.

"Why are we here?"-He asked.

"Because of something I've been dying to do, ever since I saw you here."-She said.

"How is that you're still alive and young looking?"-He asked.

"All thanks to Klaus' blood. It helped with my spell."-She said and took her dress off.

"What are you doing?"-Stefan asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"-She asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"It won't work."-He said.

"Oh shut up, remember what you loved to do to this body. Huh?"-She said.

"It's in the past."-He said.

"It doesn't have to be."-She said and used her powers to unleash all his memories of them.

"Stay out of my head!"-He said. She laughed and approached him. Her hands were touching his muscles and she licked her upper lip. Then she kissed his neck and her warm breath made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"What did you do to Elena?"-He asked her.

"Oh, I just gave her a chance to be with Damon."-Rebecca said, still touching him.

"That won't work."-He said.

"Yeah? You think? I think it will. I made her forget all about you."-She said.

"You did what?"-He said angrily.

She laughed again.

"I love it when you're angry. It makes me wanna jump on you and ride you like a hurricane!"-She said.

"You're really cheap."-He said.

"You loved that."-She said.

"I changed."-He said.

"I don't believe that."-She said and licked his lip. He went to the other side of the room with vampire speed.

"If you escape, actually, if you even try to do that...I'm gonna kill her."-Rebecca said.

Then Stefan realized something. Something pretty obvious. So he took his shirt off.

"That's more like it."-She said proudly and approached him from behind and kissed his shoulder. Then he turned around, picked her up from the ground and put her on the table. She giggled. He slowly moved her hair and whispered in her ear: "Now you have something to take with you."

She looked at him confused and asked: "Where?" But he just snapped her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode<strong>.


	17. Episode 17 Eternal Flame

**Episode 17- Eternal Flame**

Sabrielle was changing into her silver flapper dress and putting on her lace top stockings. Just when she raised her leg to put on her stocking, Klaus entered the room.

"Hello, sis. Long time no see."-Klaus said and smiled. Sabrielle put her leg down, put on her shoes with vampire speed and looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?"-She asked.

"I just came to say goodbye."-Klaus said.

"What? Why? You just got here."-Sabrielle said. He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know I just got here, but I'm not the one that will be going, you are."-He said.

"I don't get it."-Sabrielle said. Then he hugged her. She didn't know why he did that but it felt nice. She hasn't seen her brother in a long time and she missed him.

"I have to do this. I'm so sorry. "-Klaus said. Sabrielle felt strong pain in her chest, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Sabrielle…Sabrielle!"-Damon yelled. Sabrielle woke up. She was shaking.<p>

"You had some bad dream, didn't you? You were constantly screaming."- Damon said.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?"-She asked still shaking.

"Um…I slept here?"-He said.

"What? Why?"-She asked, still confused about everything but when she looked at his face it hit her.

"Did we have sex?"-She asked suddenly panicking.

Damon started laughing.

"Would it be so bad even if we did?"-He asked. She looked like she forgot all about her dream now.

"But we didn't?"-She asked carefully.

"No, we didn't. I slept in Elijah's room. Dude has so many suits. It's weird."-Damon said.

Then she remembered everything from last night.

"Did Elena get her memory back?"-Sabrielle asked.

"Yeah, Stefan called me and told me that he killed that witch so the spell was broken."-He said.

"Well, too bad. For you, I mean…"-Sabrielle said.

"Okay, stop that, will you? And what was that dream of yours about?"-Damon asked.

"I don't remember now. I know it was something bad."-She said.

"No kidding."-Damon said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were lying in the bed cuddled. She was still stressing over what happened the night before. Stefan felt that she was scared so he hugged her even stronger.<p>

"Don't stress about last night. I killed Rebecca, everything is fine."-Stefan said.

"She took away my memory of you! She tried to hook me up with Damon!"-Elena said.

"Let's not think about that now."-Stefan said and kissed her.

But Elena kept talking.

"But why did she do that? Who is she working for? Why do all these strange things keep happening? Is Klaus doing this?"-Elena said really fast still sounding scared.

"Klaus thinks I'm dead and he's not here. Someone else is behind this, I'm sure."-Stefan said.

"That doesn't comfort me at all."-Elena said.

* * *

><p>Jeremy heard the bell ring. He opened the door. It was Bonnie. She hugged him and kissed him immediately.<p>

"You seem enthusiastic."-Jeremy noticed.

"Yes. I found a spell!"-Bonnie said.

"Really?"-He asked.

"Yes. We have to start now. Go to the living room!"-Bonnie ordered.

Jeremy followed.

In that moment Vicki and Anna appeared.

Bonnie lit the candles up and started chanting. Then she told Jeremy to cut his finger a bit so she can use his blood for the spell. He listened.

Vicki immediately realized what was happening so she possessed Jeremy.

"Stop!"-Jeremy said.

Bonnie stopped chanting and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"-She asked.

"You can't do this!"-Jeremy yelled. But then he mumbled "Get out, Vicki."

"What?"-Bonnie asked.

Anna was trying to get Vicki out of Jeremy's body.

"Get out, Vicki!"

"Go to hell, Anna, I'm doing you a favor!"

Jeremy was having an argument with himself. Then he slapped himself.

Bonnie realized what was happening so she continued.

Both Anna and Vicki left Jeremy's body due to Bonnie's magic.

Vicki was slowly disappearing when she said: "No! Jeremy! Forgive me!"

Jeremy looked in her direction when he slowly became conscious.

She was looking at him like she was truly sorry. He felt her pain when she possessed him while he was conscious. He felt what she felt. He understood her.

"There isn't a thing I need to forgive you. None of this is your fault. I understand you."-Jeremy told her while she was slowly disappearing.

"I love you, Jeremy. I always have, and always will."-She said and quickly approached him and kissed him. He felt it even though she's a ghost. He felt sad. Then she disappeared.

Bonnie was still chanting and she didn't hear anything. Anna wasn't able to see Vicki when they both left Jeremy's body. It seemed like Vicki disappeared for her first.

Now it was her turn. She was slowly disappearing too and she looked at Jeremy and didn't know what to say.

"Anna, you were the one that helped us, I will be grateful forever."-Jeremy said.

"Yes, you will be grateful. I never wanted that. I wanted you to love me. But you forgot me. I'm glad I helped them save Sabrielle, though."-Anna said.

"I loved you, Anna. But I had to move on, or I'd go insane."-Jeremy said.

Anna looked the other way. Tears were falling down her face because she couldn't deal with Jeremy. She loved him too much.

Jeremy approached her.

"Anna, you will find peace. You are a good person. And wherever you are, just know that I will never forget you."-Jeremy said.

She looked at him.

"You promise?"-She asked.

"I promise."-He said. She came and kissed him goodbye and disappeared.

Jeremy was feeling sad, relieved and confused, all at the same time.

Bonnie stopped chanting.

"Are they gone?"-She asked.

"Yeah."-Jeremy said. Bonnie sighed.

"Thank God. In one moment, I thought you'll attack me because they possessed you."-She said.

"They are gone. Thank you."-Jeremy said and hugged Bonnie. He wanted to kiss her but the feeling of Vicki's and Anna's ghost kisses was still there.

* * *

><p>Sabrielle was walking around the house thinking about Damon and where they stand.<p>

Damon was constantly going after her trying to talk to her but she ignored him.

He was so persistent so she finally agreed to talk.

"You can't even let me think, can you?"-She complained.

"What did that kiss mean?"-Damon asked.

"What kiss?"-She impulsively asked.

He gave her a side-eye.

"Oh, sorry, I was distracted."-She said.

"So?"-He asked.

"I don't know what it meant. I just felt the need to kiss you there and that's it."-Sabrielle said.

"Was that just to thank me because I saved you?"-He asked.

Sabrielle looked into his eyes. He seemed disappointed.

"No, it wasn't just because you saved me. It was because you've always been there for me. Even when we fight, you're always there. And I completely forgive you for trying to kill me, call me insane, but I do."-She said.

His face lit up. He approached her and gently touched her face with both hands. Then he kissed her. They stopped kissing for a moment and looked at each other and smiled, and then continued kissing.

* * *

><p>Caroline was walking down the street when she saw Carson. He waved and approached her.<p>

"Hey! How's Mystic Falls been so far?"-She asked him.

"To be honest, a little lonely. Haven't met many people. But I must have ran into you for a reason. Are you free for the rest of the day?"-said Carson.

"Well, I was thinking about going shopping..."

"Oh, come on, where's your compassion? Help the poor, bored guy."-He teased.

Caroline stayed quiet, thinking about it. He seemed nice, but she didn't really know him.

"You know you're going to say yes."-He told her.

"And why is that?"-Caroline asked him.

"Because you're a nice girl. And we can even go shopping. I need to get something for my girlfriend anyway, and you know how horrible I am at picking gifts."

"Oh, all right."-she agreed at last.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored."-said Ariadne.<p>

"And what do you expect me to do about it?"-Elijah asked her, his voice perfectly flat, as always.

"Entertain me. Or are you as bad at that as you are at keeping me safe?"

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"It happened yesterday!"-Ariadne told him. Then she looked around the room.

"I wanna go outside. I need fresh air. There are no windows here."-She said.

"Of course there aren't. We're underground."-said Elijah.

"Which is why I need to go outside to get some fresh air."-She told him.

"You won't be needing any kind of air once you're dead. We can't risk you getting caught..."

"Again?"

"Yes. We can't risk you getting caught again. Happy?"

"No. I hate it here."

Elijah sighed.

* * *

><p>Klaus was watching television in some hotel in Vienna when a letter appeared in front of him.<p>

He looked at it confused and read:

"_You need to be in Mystic Falls by the end of the month. I've got something big planned for you. He will be there too."_

Klaus rolled his eyes, threw the letter on the floor and changed the channel.

* * *

><p>"So now we're like together or what?"-Damon asked Sabrielle after their make out session.<p>

"Um, I don't know. I guess…If you want to?"-She said.

"Of course I want to. But can it be a secret at least until we figure out what it is exactly that we feel?"-Damon said.

"Aww…look at you, being all rational. That's fine with me."-Sabrielle said.

"Now we need to get back to the business."-Damon said and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>After few hours of shopping, Caroline went back home. Her mom was already there.<p>

"Where were you?"-Her mom asked.

"Shopping?"-Caroline said and showed her bags she was carrying.

"Who were you with?"-Her mom asked.

"A friend."-Caroline said.

"Don't lie to me. You were with Tyler, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't."

Then Caroline's phone rang. It was Stefan. He invited her for lunch.

"So mom, I'm gonna go now. Bye."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To Stefan's house. He's preparing lunch."

"Is that…a regular lunch? Or…?"

"Food, mom. Real food. Like bacon."- Caroline said, rolled her eyes and left the house.

* * *

><p>"Tell me more about your and Katherine's relationship. I'm bored, and that's some juicy stuff."-Ariadne told Elijah.<p>

"That's none of your business. Find something else to do."-Elijah said.

"But c'mooon!"-Ariadne protested.

"Ugh. You're impossible."-Elijah said and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Stefan was preparing lunch. He thought it was needed for everyone to be together at one place for once, so he invited Elena, Sabrielle, Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler for lunch at his and Damon's house. Sabrielle and Elena were helping him make lunch, and Damon was in the living room being bored and too lazy to sit with others. He and Sabrielle were together now, but no one knew that as they were keeping it a secret. They played dumb when they got asked about what that witch said about Damon loving Sabrielle. But since everyone thought they were lying, they had to fight a few times and make up some stupid lie to cover the facts.<p>

"You know, Sabrielle makes the best dishes ever! You should try one some time."-Stefan told Elena.

"You cook?"-Elena said to Sabrielle.

"Yeah. Stefan learned a few tricks from me."-Sabrielle said. Elena wasn't very happy about the fact that Sabrielle and Stefan were that close, but she had to accept it.

"I can't cook. I can just help with slicing something or handing you the dishes you need."-Elena said and smiled. Sabrielle laughed.

"I'll teach you."-Sabrielle said.

"I don't think it'll work. I'm hopeless when it comes to cooking."-Elena joked.

"You're hopeless when it comes to other stuff too, not just cooking."-Sabrielle said and then added "I'm just kidding. Don't be mad."- But she wasn't kidding.

"I know, I know."-Elena said. Sabrielle laughed in her mind.

"You know, Damon can cook too. He just can't bother now."-Stefan told Sabrielle.

Sabrielle thought it was adorable that Damon was so relaxed and fun. But she had to complain about it, as always, because they'll suspect something.

"I didn't know he could do anything besides going around annoying everyone."-Sabrielle said.

Stefan and Elena weren't expecting that answer so they looked at each other. She didn't technically lie.

"Yeah, like you're any better."-Damon yelled from the living room.

"Seriously, you two are still fighting? After everything?"-Stefan asked.

"The fact that we saved each other's lives doesn't deny the fact that he's still annoying."-Sabrielle lied. Well, she kinda lied. He was annoying, but now that they're together, she's not supposed to say it out loud.

Then Damon appeared next to her.

"Oh, shut up, you know you want me."-He told her. Elena and Stefan were just looking at them confused.

"Not in a milion years."-Sabrielle lied again.

"You two are crazy."-Stefan said and looked at the soup he was cooking. In that moment, Damon pinched Sabrielle's butt and she giggled. Elena didn't notice that because she was looking for spoons.

"What's funny?"-Stefan asked.

"You're funny when you're cooking."-Sabrielle lied. Damon couldn't help but laugh at her bad lie.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Sabrielle, you say the craziest things."

After they had finished the cooking, they went to sit with others.

This time, Sabrielle was sitting next to Damon, since they were the only two that weren't paired up. Well, them and Alaric, but Alaric was sitting on the head of the table.

Everyone started eating. After they had finished, Damon took Sabrielle's hand under the table. This reminded her of something. Then she remembered.

* * *

><p>-It was 1523. Sabrielle was sitting next to her fiance at the family table. The table wasn't full as it used to be because two of her siblings died and two left the house. Sabrielle was about to leave the house soon too. Her fiance was human. He had blond hair, blue eyes and he was very tall. She still hasn't told him she's a vampire. She was afraid that he'll hate her, or worse, that he'll be afraid of her. So she listened to her mother's advice. She waited for him to marry her, and then after few years of living together, she'd tell him about herself. Her mom told her that she'll tell her dad and Elijah and Klaus how to behave in front of him, so he doesn't suspect anything.<p>

Elijah was at the table across from her with his girlfriend and Klaus was sitting next to her along with his girlfriend. Next to Elijah there were two of his friends. Her mom and dad were sitting across each other at the ends of the table.

Sabrielle's fiance was very rich. He had so many women chasing after him, but he chose Sabrielle. Elijah's friends were very talkative so they held the conversation. Sabrielle was bored and constantly rolling her eyes at Elijah for bringing those idiots. Sabrielle's mom interrupted them with question:

"So, Karl, where are you going to live with Sabrielle after you get married?"

"I was thinking Paris. I have a mansion there."-Karl said and took Sabrielle's hand under the table. She smiled.

"Paris. Classic move. You'll have to do more if you want to impress my sister."-Klaus added goofily.

"I am very sure, sir, that this will impress her."-Karl said. Sabrielle nodded.

Klaus laughed.

"I hope you have other impressive things for Sabrielle. I want all the best for her."-Klaus said.

"Nothing but the best."-Karl added.

"So, did you two...you know...?"-Klaus asked.

"Klaus! Be polite! Don't embarass your sister in front of her fiance!"-His mom warned him.

"I am too aware of your daugher's dignity and her pureness to take advantage of her like that."-Karl told Sabrielle's mom.

Klaus laughed out loud.

"Klaus, what is this behavior?"-Darius asked him.

Klaus ignored and started making out with his girlfriend.

Sabrielle rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's a little brat."-She said.

Klaus stopped making out and his girfriend giggled and bit her lower lip. Blood started coming out. That made Sabrielle remember how she hasn't drunk blood the whole day and it made her thirsty. Her mom panicked. Then one of Elijah's friends went to Klaus' girlfriend and bit her mouth. The girl screamed. Klaus started yelling at that guy and since he didn't stop, he killed him. Karl was so shocked that he passed out. Later, Sabrielle had to explain everything to him. She said that guy had some serious problems with his brain and that he sometimes thought that blood was the only thing that'd keep him alive. Karl bought it for a while but never actually forgot what happened and soon, he confronted Sabrielle again with this issue, and she had to tell him the truth. That's when everything went down.

* * *

><p>"Sabrielle are you there?"-Damon asked her when he noticed she was distant.<p>

"I am, I am. I just got lost in my thoughts."-Sabrielle said. How things changed since then. Who would have thought that she'll fall for someone like Damon?

Stefan and others were talking. Sabrielle noticed that they started talking about what happened in that house with witches.

"...So, Sabrielle, who saved you?"-Alaric suddenly asked. Damon squeezed Sabrielle's hand.

"Um, Damon and Bonnie."-Sabrielle said.

"Hey! Technically, I saved you. I told them where you were."-Jeremy added.

Sabrielle laughed.

"We won't mention how you found out."-Bonnie said, Jeremy giggled.

"I like it how Damon is now a good guy, saving everyone."-Alaric said and smiled.

"Look, I returned the favor, okay?"-Damon said.

"God, Damon, just accept the fact that you're changing."-Stefan said jokingly.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get desert."-Sabrielle said. She saw the opportunity to leave the table before they started questioning her again.

"I'm gonna go help her."-Stefan said and went after Sabrielle.

Damon looked at them and started eavesdropping.

"What is happening with you and Damon? You seem really distant and your behavior seems forced."-Stefan said.

"_Oh, why is he smart? Dammit."-_Sabrielle thought.

"Nothing is happening with us. Drop it."-Sabrielle said.

"You're still suspicious."-Stefan said.

"Why does it seem like you're forcing me to be with Damon?"-Sabrielle said.

"It's obvious that you like him. So why ignore him?"-Stefan said.

"If anyone ever told me that you'd be saying this, I wouldn't have believed them."-Sabrielle said.

Stefan laughed.

"Well, if anyone ever told me that you'd fall for Damon after you've been in love with me, I wouldn't have believed them either."-Stefan joked.

"Ooh, your true nature comes to the surface."-Sabrielle said and laughed.

"So you admit that you fell for Damon?"-Stefan asked.

"Don't even go there."-Sabrielle warned him. He laughed.

Damon felt like what Sabrielle just said actually hurt him even though he knew she didn't mean it.

* * *

><p>"What is taking them so long?"-Jeremy asked.<p>

"I'm gonna go check."-Damon said and went to the kitchen.

"Are you two making a desert or just getting it?"-Damon asked.

"I'm gonna go…you know, serve this…"-Stefan said and left.

"Why are we keeping us a secret again?"-Sabrielle asked.

"Because I don't want anyone getting involved. It ruins everything…and besides, this is more fun."-Damon said with a devilish smile.

"Let's go for a walk."-Sabrielle proposed suddenly.

"And that will keep us a secret?"-Damon asked.

"We'll lie."-Sabrielle said.

"Oh yeah, of course."-Damon said and they both went to the kitchen.

"Okay, I've got a call from Elijah. Damon and I have to go help him with something since we had to deal with the whole charmed dagger thing etc."-Sabrielle said.

Everyone just stared at them.

"I'll go with you!"-Stefan said.

"No need. We can handle it ourselves."-Damon said.

"I'm sure…"-Jeremy added.

"Jeremy!"-Bonnie said.

"What?"-Jeremy asked.

"Okay, we're leaving. Bye."-Damon said, pulled Sabrielle and they left.

* * *

><p>"I talked to your dad. He seems like a nice guy."-Ariadne said and went to get a glass of water.<p>

"He is."-Elijah said calmly.

"And you seem like a nice young lady."-Darius said when he appeared in front of them.

Ariadne laughed. "Young lady…"-She commented.

"What is so funny, if I may ask?"-Darius said.

Ariadne laughed again.

"You sound so old-fashioned. It's refreshing."-Ariadne said.

Darius smiled and his perfectly straight white teeth blinded her.

Ariadne noticed how handsome he was, even though he looked about 50, he was still so handsome.

"Dad, don't do that thing with her, please."-Elijah said.

"What thing, son?"-Darius said.

"That thing you always do. You smile and practically charm every woman."-Elijah said.

"So, you're saying that I am not allowed to smile?"-Darius joked.

"Elijah seriously, I will not fall for your dad, no worries."-Ariadne said, but she wasn't convinced.

"I hope so. Because that would be just disgusting."-Elijah said.

"Are you hearing this, Ariadne? I had to put up with this every day back when we were still living together."-Darius said.

Ariadne giggled. Elijah rolled his eyes but Darius just tapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>When they were far from the house, Damon said: "You do realize they totally didn't believe us."<p>

"We're innocent until proven guilty."-Sabrielle said and smiled naughtily.

Damon grabbed her waist. "Oh, you're everything but innocent."-He said.

"Careful, mister. Somebody might see us."-Sabrielle said.

"If you don't want to make out, why did you want to go for a walk?"-Damon asked.

"So we can talk? Like normal people?"-Sabrielle said.

"But we're not normal people. Talking is for pussies."-Damon said. Sabrielle laughed.

"Look, there are so many things that you don't know about me..."-Sabrielle began but Damon interrupted: "And I don't want to know everything. You lived so many lives, if you started talking about everything, it would last for years."

"So if you, in the future, find out something about me, that you didn't know, you won't make a big deal out of it? Because remember, I wanted to tell you everything."-Sabrielle said.

"Of course I won't make a big deal out of it. I did some crazy shit too but you accepted me the way I am. It would be hypocritical of me if I made a big deal out of finding out some shit you did."-Damon said. Sabrielle looked shocked. She didn't expect this to come out of Damon's mouth. It's like he was saying what she was thinking. Maybe she finally found someone that understands her. And thank God, she didn't have to tell him her whole history.

She couldn't believe that this was the same Damon she met many years ago that tried to kill her. Although, he hasn't changed that much, but she just realized that a man like that, was perfect for her, now that she got to know him better. She was just there, staring at him amazed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"-Damon asked looking confused.

"I…I…"-Sabrielle wanted to say but she was just so overflowing with emotions that she couldn't help but jump on him and kiss him like her life was depending on it.

Damon smiled between the kisses and said: "You just couldn't stay away, could you? I'm too tempting." Sabrielle had a sentence to defeat that one but she didn't want to say it so she just kissed him again. Then she worked her way to his neck but then she stopped. Damon was left wanting more.

"Whaaat? Why did you stop?"-He asked.

"We're in a public place. Let's go somewhere more private."-Sabrielle said.

Damon looked at her shocked and suspicious.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sabrielle?"-Damon asked.

"Oh shut up, this was me all along. I just didn't want you to experience that."-Sabrielle said.

"I knew you'd come around."-Damon said.

"Don't be so cocky, you'll ruin this."-Sabrielle said and smiled, and then she took his hand and pulled him to go after her. Damon was confused. He couldn't believe that she's the one taking charge with him now.

They were approaching her and Elijah's house.

"Why are you taking me here?"-Damon provoked.

"Shut up and go inside."-She demanded.

"Oh I love when you're being bossy."-Damon said and went into the house still suspicious. What if this was just one of her little teasing games?

She led him to her bedroom.

"Oh, I see where this is going."-Damon said.

"Wait here."-She said and left the room.

Sabrielle was in the other room changing into something more appropriate.

"_No, not this…where is my skirt? Oh here it is…Hair goes like this…perfect…"_-Sabrielle was commenting while changing.

She saw in some movie that guys like when women dress like sexy cops. So she bought a short revealing shirt, miniskirt, the highest of all heels and a coat. She put on the aviators and everything else on and went to her room. She made a sexy pose at the door and Damon's mouth fell open.

"Why are you in a coat?"-He asked.

"Because I'm a cop…"-She said and approached him and whispered in his ear "And I heard that you've been a very…very…bad boy, and you need to be punished."

He got chills but he stood up. "Sit down!"-She said dominantly and pushed him on the bed. Then she took her coat off.

He just stared, unable to speak, but then he remembered that she was doing the cheesiest of all things and that she probably saw this in a movie, so he started laughing.

"What's funny?"-She asked and stopped with the show.

"You're just adorable. You wanted to make me happy so you're acting like a stripper."-Damon said.

"I thought you'd like this."-Sabrielle said confused.

"And I do. But you didn't have to do it. I'd sleep with you either way."-Damon said.

"Oh, thank God, this is too weird for me. Wait here."-She said, went with vampire speed, changed into her black nightgown and went back to Damon.

"That's better. And that's the nightgown you wore that night in Italy. I like it."-He said. She smiled seductively and slowly walked towards him. He stood up and slowly started taking off her nightgown while feeling every inch of her body under his hands. He took her nightgown off revealing sexy lingerie she wore underneath.  
>Her lips curled into a smile and she kissed him playfully. He sat down not breaking the kiss, and she lowered herself onto his lap, her knees resting around his legs, on the bed. They kissed for a couple of minutes, each kiss more passionate and more urgent than the previous, until they finally couldn't take it anymore. She ripped his shirt off, and then stood up to let him take off his pants. Once he threw them on the floor he pulled her back on the bed. He wanted to take his time, kiss every inch of her skin and explore her beauty, but while taking her underwear off, he decided to do it later. He simply needed her too much now.<p>

* * *

><p>Carson was pouring himself a drink when he heard some noise. He went to the other room of his apartment and felt some strong presence. Someone was running really fast around him causing him to feel sick. The lights in his apartment went out. Someone punched him in the back and he fell on the floor.<p>

"What the..?"-He wanted to say but someone hit him so hard in the stomach.

"You broke our deal."-Someone said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the episode.<strong>


End file.
